Igneel's Daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: This story through the eyes of Natsu's sister Mako Dragneel and what she does to protect her Guild and Family!
1. A mission and Erza's Back!

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 1

Mako Dragneel was looking at the request board. She needed money for food and was bored, so she decided to go on a mission. Scratching her head, she scanned the jobs. She grinned widely as she found what she was looking for. She read the flyer.

**Need help to get rid of some bandits bothering our town. Get here as quick as you can. **

**Reward: 150,000 Jewels**

**Location: Midori Town**

Perfect was what she thought. Snatching it off the board, she walked up to the bar to get it approved. She called to Mirajane.

"Oi, Mira! I'm going on a mission"! She slapped it on the counter in front of her. Mira smiled at her and she grinned back, in a happy mood. While Mira went to look for the approval stamp, Mako looked around. Wakaba was smoking on his pipe and drinking, same goes to Cana without the pipe part, Levy was reading with Droy and Jet near her, Erza and Macao were on a mission, Elfman was near the bar talking about being a man and Gray was hanging around…only in his underwear. Mako rolled her eyes at him and he noticed her look and scowled.

"What you lookin' at Pinky"? She scowled back and snapped.

"Nothing, stripper"! He looked down and screamed, looking for his clothes. She laughed to herself and Mira finally stamped her approval and she was ready to walk out. Wakaba called to her when she was just about to walk out the door.

"Don't destroy too much, Mako"! Mako waved him off.

"Ah, shut it, I'm not that bad"! She heard everyone call.

"YES, YOU ARE"! Mako grumbled something like no faith and walked down the road of the Guild. This Guild was called Fairy Tail and the best one in her opinion. Even if this is her only Guild, but still it is! She then slumped her shoulders when she realized what she had to do. Her worst weakness, something that can defeat something like her…Motion Sickness! Her and her brother Natsu. Yes, Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander.

Anyway, she got to the train station in Magnolia and bought the dreaded ticket. Walking past the Automatic doors, she sat in a lone seat and rested her head against the window, waiting for the torture to start. She heard.

"**We are now departing Magnolia Station and going to Onibas Station and then stopping near Midori Town". **

Mako almost whimpered, it's not the first stop, but the second one! The train lurched and then started. Mako felt a nasty slurring in her stomach like the times she drank 3 week old sour milk and kneeled over so her face was on the seat and her butt was in the air. She groaned again. She then fell on the ground as the train shook a bit and felt green. She laid flat on her back with swirls in her eyes and then it stopped. She smiled shakily and stumbled to her feet. She heard the speakers say.

"**Now, at Onibas Station. Will depart in 10 minutes, please sit tight and hope you enjoyed your ride". **

Mako went green with the reminded that she would have to ride the train again.

A late teen was seen hanging out the window of a train, limp. She had pink spiky hair that reached her shoulders and 2 spiked bangs framed her face to the middle of her cheeks. She was wearing sandals with a block under them, white pants with flames licking the bottom of them, a sleeveless light orange shirt, with a Fairy Tail mark that was orange and a black and white glove that had a pattern to make it look like scales.

She looked strange, or girl a girl anyway and puking her guts out made her look weirder to the Train attendant since this was the last stop. He tapped her on the shoulder and she dry heaved one more time before turning around and wiping her mouth a bit weakly. He said.

"This is the last stop". Her eyes widened before she grinned at him.

"Thanks, man"! She ran off and jumped out the open window, happy to be off that evil machine. Speaking of Happy, she wondered what Happy and Natsu were doing. Natsu was sleeping and Happy was with him and Mako wanted to go on a mission alone. She started walking in the direction of Midori Town.

She saw a crappy white, but dirty fence. It was too tall to climb over and her stomach was a little sick to jump over, so she lifted her leg up and kicked a weak point in the fence. The couple of piece flew off and skid a couple of feet away. She walked around wondering where she was supposed to meet these people. The name of the place didn't suit it. It was a gold area where the grass and the tree leaves were, everything think was dead.

She saw someone sneaking around the ally's and decided to ask them. She ran in the middle of the town and called out.

"Hey, you"! The person shouted in panic and she walked closer. She was then pulled into the ally. The person looked to be a couple of years younger than her. The boy had blond short hair and simple shorts and shirt. She asked.

"Hey! What was the big idea"?! He made hand motions at her to be quiet as he said lowly.

"Please be quiet! What are you doing here? This ain't a tourist attraction"! She answered back annoyed even if she was quieter.

"I know that! I'm from Fairy Tail and I'm here to help you guys with the bandits". She grinned at him and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Really? How"? She chuckled and said.

"Because I'm from the best Guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail"! She grinned, pride in it. He gaped in awe and she twisted her right shoulder to allow him to see it and he touched the mark in amazement and pulled on her hand and said.

"Then, I'll bring you to Dad! He can talk to you"! Mako nodded and he pulled her along in the shadows. Soon enough, they ended up at this old building. He pushed the door open with a loud creak. She walked behind the boy and he said.

"My dad is here, I'm Hikaru". Mako grinned at him and was about to tell him my name, but was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Hikaru?! What did I say about bringing strangers to our home, it's too dangerous"! He shook his head and said.

"She's from a guild and here to help us"! The man looked at Mako and she nodded with a smile. He had blond hair like his son, but it was graying. Mako said.

"I'm from Fairy Tail and I got your request". She pulled the flyer from her bag and handed it to him. He looked it over and nodded.

"Thank you, you can eat up and get some rest if you like and then tomorrow take out the bandits for us". Her eyes were excited as she said.

"Sure, sounds like fun". They were shocked by this. Hikaru was grinning at this point as he said.

"I knew we would get help". She sat at a small table and they gave Mako a bowl of some kind of beef stew and she ate in up quickly and asked.

"Is there anymore"?! They looked down and Mako looked confused at their down depressed expressions. The man said.

"No sorry, that's all we'll be able to give". She shrugged with a smile and said.

"That's okay, I guess. What's your name"? The man's eyes widened and he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Kayo Uzukaro". Mako nodded and stood up.

"I think I'll sleep later and fight them now". They looked shocked as Kayo yelled.

"Really?! Now"?! Mako said.

"Yeah, if it's gets late, I take you on that offer for sleeping later". Hikaru asked in awe.

"Who are you"? She was in front of them at the door. But she turned her neck to look at them and said.

"Mako Dragneel, a Fairy Tail wizard". She grinned widely at them, from ear to ear. She then looked forward and walked out. The bandits were all over the place. She deiced to ask to find out where everyone was. So she walked to the 2 bandits and asked.

"Hey you! Where is your boss"? The first bandit sneered at her and asked.

"Why do you want to know"? She said bluntly.

"I'm going to kick his ass". They gaped at her and the second one said.

"As if we'd let you"! They rushed at her and she ducked and punched him in the face and he was down for the count. She rushed at them with a flaming fist yelling.

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist"! She hit the both of them and they slumped to the floor. She smirked and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She narrowed her eyes.

"Now where is that guy"? He shook his head weakly as burn marks began to show.

"Not telling"… She hit her fist on fire and said loudly.

"It looks like I have to beat it outta you"! He started shaking as he said.

"Fine, Fine! In the middle of the town, a warehouse". You won't miss it"! She dropped him and started walking in the middle of town.

Mako Dragneel was at the middle of town and it did indeed look like a warehouse like building. She grinned with an excited gleam in her eyes as she jumped into the building. There were shouts and people were racing at her thinking she was a villager. She dodged most of them and kicked and punched them, she wondered if they even did magic at all. She thought too soon as she was thrown against the wall by some kind of solid thing.

Her eyes were narrowed as she looked for the person who did it, but all the bandits were in the way. She let her fist come ablaze and she attacked them. They were screaming. Then then decided to dog pile on her and she was trapped. A chuckle was heard and a voice said.

"That's all a legal Guild has to offer"? Then there was a quiet yelling and fire let from under the bodies and flew all over the place. Against walls, the door and in other rooms. She stood up, fire on her in a bunch of different areas. Mako narrowed her eyes at the man. He had slicked back black hair, dark green eyes, pants and a gray cape on.

"Well, it seems you defeated my pawns". Mako's eyes widened in anger.

"Aren't these your comrades"?! He chuckled with a smile.

"No, just some shield, trash. I go under another person". Mako glares at him.

"Who is that"? The man said.

"Why would I tell you that? My high up has nothing to do with this place, it's just a side project". Mako was getting angrier at the second. That meant he was hurting these people for fun. She yelled as she lunged at him

"Then I'll beat it out of ya"! He dodged and she flew into the wall hard, making it shake. She noticed that the bandits were fleeing. It was only Mako and that man here now. She jumped from the whole in the wall her head was in and spun around as a magic circle was under him and he flung a couple shadows at her. She gave a grunt before turning left and running at him again. She got him with a 'Fire Dragon Iron fist and he broke a pillar in a corner.

The place started to shake and she muttered.

"Oh, crap". She jumped out of the whole she made, but there was one problem, she was stuck. She wiggled her body, but all she did was shake her behind, which was in the air. She heard a laugh and things started falling on her head. She felt a hard forse hit her in the behind and she screamed as she was sent flying in the air and she finally landed…on her head. She was a little sick as from her motion sickness. Groaning, she got up on two feet and was as good as new again.

She rubbed the bump on her head and faced the guy. She dodged a shadow attack and bunched him in the stomach with a flaming fist. He went forward as the air left him and she round house kicked him in the back. He went forward, but then the shadows grabbed her and she struggled.

"Hey! Let me go"! He chuckled darkly at her and as his hand was in the air, controlling the shadows. He flung his hand to the right and she yelped as she was thrown into a building, making it break apart. She sighed and pulled the rubble off of her and rubbed her head yelling.

"Ow, that hurt! You Jerk"! She ran at him and punched him, making him crash into a pole, breaking that too. They were fighting all over the place and she noticed they were near a dock. She lit her whole self on fire and stood there as she got ready to attack him. He was surprised by her attack and she beat him to the ground with a couple of flaming punches.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and growled. "Now tell who you work for"? He groaned and mumbled.

"Eisenwald"… She frowned in confusion and asked.

"What's that"? He groaned and mumbled before passing out.

"Defeated by a legal guild, I can't believe it". She dropped him with a scowl and sighed.

"That dumb jerk, wee it looks like I'm done". She walked over since she was done and looked around. Hikaru and Kayo were running to her. Hikaru jumped on her and hugged her around the waist.

"Thank You, Thank you for helping us"! Mako shrugged while rubbing a hand in the back of her head.

"Aw, it's no big deal"! She noticed a distressed look on Kayo face and he said.

"I thank you for helping us and all, but did you have to destroy the place". She really looked around and then started to sweat as she said.

"Aw man! Gramps is going to kill me"! The dock was burned down; a couple of houses were destroyed along with the shack. She really hoped Erza didn't find out. At least the Master would not beat her up over it. She grinned sheepishly and said.

"Sorry about that". He sighed and said.

"Let's talk about it in the morning, you want to rest"? She grinned and said.

"Thanks old man that sounds cool"! He snapped.

"I'm not old"! She nodded.

"Of course, of course! Where are the other villagers"? He sighed.

"They are hiding in their homes". She nodded and followed him back to him home.

It was morning and Mako was well rested. She was about to leave as she got her money. She heard him say that it would take 100,000 thousand to repair the place since the bandits messed it up. He was the mayor and so Mako counted her money. She took a large sum out and left. Sighed in depression because she would have to take the train, she walked to the gate on the way to the train station.

While Mako was getting sick on the trail, things were happier at Midori Town. Villagers came out and it was explained what happened. They just thought that the noise was the bandits fooling around or them punishing someone. Mayor Kayo was in a happy mood as he explained what happened to the adults while Hikaru took the younger kids (with extra detail, of course). When Mayor Kayo was going in his home to look for Hikaru, he saw a note on top a bunch of bills. He read it.

**To Mr. Mayor, I know you have to fix your village and I messed up some stuff, so here is 100,000 Jewel, I'm fine with the 50,000 Jewels. You need it more than me.**

**From, Mako Dragneel, Wizard of Fairy Tail.**

His shoulders shook as tears that was in his eyes, fell down his cheeks. He mused. _Fairy Tail, huh? Sounds like a great place. _

_Mako Dragneel, will always be in your debt!_

Mako POV

After groaning and throwing up, I decided to take a short cut in the woods. I felt that even if I had to look at another carriage, I would blow up. I was walking down a path that I sometimes went on and caught a familiar sent. _Natsu and Happy and Gray? _I grinned and ran to where my nose led me. I heard Natsu and Gray arguing and a voice I did not know say.

"Why must you always resort to violence, she says". I was confused and then I heard Happy's voice.

"You can take him Natsu"! I walked out from behind a bush to see Natsu and Gray glaring at each other and Gray in his underwear again. Plus a giant clock with Happy sitting on it and a blond haired girl inside with a pink shirt on. The clock said

"What is he doing in his underwear, the lady questions"? I smirked, who knows? We just mock him for it. Gray snapped.

"Trying to find a bathroom". Natsu glared with a dark look on his face.

"Why would you strip down before you found one and who ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest"? Gray said with an equally dark look on his face.

"I was looking for some privacy; I didn't expect an idiot to barge in"! Then they started yelling at each other as their foreheads were against each other. I laughed loudly; I sure missed them even if it was for a day only. The clock/girl turned toward me and I waved. Happy brightened up and flew toward me in a hug as he called out.

"Mako"! I laughed again and rubbed Happy's head.

"Hey, Buddy". Gray and Natsu looked up when they heard me. Natsu ignored Gray and run up to see as Gray went to look for his clothes. Natsu said.

"Where were you"? I shrugged.

"I went on a mission in Midori town, got 50,000 for getting rid of some bandits". Gray came over and asked.

"Isn't that low for getting rid of bandits". I nodded.

"Yeah, but they needed it, so I let them keep the 100,000 and took 50,000". Natsu grinned at me and Gray sighed as he asked.

"How much did you destroy"? I glared at the reminder and snapped.

"Shut it, stripper"! He glared at me and said back.

"How about you shut up, Flame for brains"! I yelled.

"Ice princess"!

"Lizard Brains"! The clock yelled.

"Will you both knock it off, she says"?! I frowned and said.

"But, he started it"! I then realized I had no idea who I was talking to. Suddenly, there was a pop and the clock she was in disappeared and the blond ended up on the floor. She stood up and I asked bluntly.

"Who the Hell are you"? She smiled a bit awkwardly and Natsu said.

"This is Lucy! I met her in Hargeon while you we on your mission! Speaking of that, why didn't you tell me"! I rolled my eyes and replied.

"You were asleep, stupid"! He glared and said.

"Don't call me stupid, moron"! I stuck my tongue out and spat.

"My flames are stronger than yours"! His eyes widened in anger as he yelled.

"I show you who flames are stronger"! I heard Lucy yell.

"Both of you stop it"! I looked at her and went back to our introduction.

"I'm Mako Dragneel". She gaped at me for some reason and I heard Happy and Gray laugh. I ignored them and we followed Natsu up a hill and sat I sat down next to happy. Gray, Lucy and Natsu followed our lead. Gray said.

"Well, I just came back from a mission and was on my way to the Guild when ran into you guys". Happy said smugly.

"I told you my sense of smell was great". Lucy asked.

"How come you didn't know Gray was there or Mako for the matter"? Happy looked away and replied.

"There are something's you don't want to smell". I and Gray glared as we said.

"What did you say"?! Natsu laughed with his hands behind his head and said.

"You leave and we'll smell you later". I smirked knowing he was talking about Gray and not me. Gray seemed to know this too. He stood up.

"Fine, but just to let the both of you know, Erza is coming back". My eyes widened as I paled.

"If she finds out what I did"… Natsu looked horrified and Gray had a scared look on his face when he said it. I could feel myself sweat badly and shake little. I heard Lucy ask amazed.

"Ezra? As in the Erza"?! I nodded grimly and said in a grave voice.

"Yeah, scary beast"! Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, don't forget a monster too"! Gray agreed.

"Yeah, beast". Lucy started to shake, a least she got the idea now. Gray said.

"She can take down one mountain with a single kick". Natsu said.

"Are you kidding?! It's more like three mountains with a single kick". Happy was eating fish that he seems to pull out of nowhere and said.

"You guys are going too far, it's more like two". I shook my head.

"Trust me Happy, with the power she has, it can kick down 3 mountains like Natsu said". Lucy started shaking and sweating as she said.

"Even if she can kick down one mountain, that still makes her scary". I shivered.

"You got that right". I stood up and noticed Happy was gone. Before I can ask, I sniffed the air and smelled something weird. Natsu did too and we heard Happy yell. We ran to where the smell was (directed by me and Natsu) and saw Happy over a fire tied to a pole. My mouth was open in shock.

"They are trying to eat him". Natsu made angry noises and we all rushed them. There a guy who looked like a Goblin and another that looked like a big chicken, I mean like a chicken, animal wise. When there was a bunch of normal looking guys. I frowned when Natsu got caught in a spear, but knew he could handle it. I ran around throwing fire at people and beating them up. No one messes with someone from Fairy Tail! They are going to pay for trying to eat Happy!

I heard a scream and looked to see the chicken man try to attack Lucy. I ran over since I had no one to fight at the time, but Gray kicked him away. Natsu was back in the fight and I grinned when I looked at where Lucy and Happy were. I ran over and skirted to a stop near them. Lucy asked confused.

"Mako? What are you doing"? I replied.

"I'm hungry". I then grabbed the fire in the pit and started eating it. I licked my lips and said.

"Eh, not bad but a little dry in flavor". She looked at me confused, but said nothing. Happy cheered me on as I went toward the last bunch. I smashed my fist together and said.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"! I knocked them all down with a large grin on my face. Well, that was fun and nothing was destroyed. I saw Gray grab 2 of mine and knocked out and drag them to a tree. I grabbed the other one and they tied the men, Goblin and Chicken man to the tree. Natsu and Gray wondered off a little with Happy with them. I and Lucy were by them and my stomach rumbled. I drooled when I looked at the chicken man.

"Can we eat him"? Lucy looked at me shocked.

"What?! No we can't"! I was about to ask why, but the Goblin was mumbling something.

"Lulla". I asked.

"Huh"? He croaked.

"Lullaby". Then he was unconscious. Gray and Natsu came over asking about it. Lucy looked like she was thinking about it and I shrugged.

"That's like that think older people sing to babies' right"? Gray nodded.

"Yeah, but what do you think it means". I scrunched my eyebrows in thought.

"I could be him thinking about himself as a little kid". Gray scowled at me.

"Why the Hell would he do that after a fight, you fire breathing moron". I glared at him and said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because a lame Ice Mage Wizard defeated him, Ice Cube"! He snapped.

"At least I didn't try to eat something that talks"! I gaped.

"The chicken man could talk, cool"! Gray snapped.

"You idiot, I just insulted you"! I snapped back at him.

"Don't insult me, you stripper"! Natsu laughed and said.

"Aw, who cares? You guys should stop fighting so mush". Gray turned away from us and I yelled at Natsu.

"You should talk you and Gray fight all the time"! Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Ain't that the truth". Then we walked back to the guild and I sighed and slumped on the stool, asking Mira for a drink. Mira gave to me and asked.

"How did the mission go"? I smiled.

"Good, I beat up this bad guy along with bandits, but gave them the money to help their town. She smiled brighter at me and said.

"That was kind of you". I rubbed the back of head, feeling my face heat up a bit.

"It's no big deal; I would make Fairy Tail look bad if I just took the money". She giggled and walked over to someone else to get them something. I looked to see Natsu and Gray fighting. I gulped down my drink and walked over to Lucy. I said.

"I didn't really get to tell you, welcome to fairy Tail and all that". I noticed it was on her hand in pink. I asked.

"So what you do while I was gone"? She said.

"Natsu found me in Hargeon and got me to join the guild! I love it a lot her and then we went on this mission at Evelue Mansion and got this book to be burned, but then he had this secret and it was from his father and he was happy. He was going to give us 2 million Jewels, but Natsu didn't want it. Kind of like what you did with that bandit town". I noticed her voice was a little let down. I said.

'It was the right thing to do and it would make Fairy Tail look bad. It's not like I needed the money, I was just bored". She looked at me blankly and I was confused at why Natsu was in Hargeon and asked.

"Why was he there"? She said a little hesitantly.

"He heard a Salamander was there so he"…My eyes widened in shock and when Natsu was thrown on Lucy, I picked him up by the scarf and asked while shaking him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Salamander"?! His eyes were rolling so I stopped so he can answer.

"You weren't here"! I pouted when I realized he was right.

"You could have told me when you saw me"! He glared and grumbled.

"It don't matter, he was not there". I frowned and looked down a little. I miss Igneel a lot. I and Natsu both do. I looked at the doors when they slammed open and in came in a panicking Loki. He was a mage that had magic we don't really know about and he is with girls and they always scream when they are around him. He yelled.

"Erza is back"! I dropped Natsu and he felt to the floor on his back. My eyes were wide as the whole place stilled. Some people were panicking and others were shaking and some were silent. Lucy asked.

"Why such a reaction for her"? Mira popped up.

"Yeah, she holds a tight hold here". The doors burst open and there stood Erza with a decorated oversized horn on her shoulder. Jeff (a usually quiet guy) asked.

"What's with the big horn, Erza"? She turned to him with a cold gaze.

"It was decorated when I defeated the monster from it by the villagers. Is there a problem"? He shook his head quickly and Erza asked.

"Where is the Master"? Mirajane is the one that stepped up.

"He is a Guild Master's meeting". She nodded and looked around the room.

"Cana, that is incorrect drink position. Wakaba, stop that nasty habit, Nab stop standing by the board and pick a job already. Macao". He started to sweat.

"You say something already"! Erza sighed and shook her head.

"I don't even know where to start". What did Macao do? When Erza is done, I'll find out. I was a little calmer; it looks like she didn't find out about me. Erza's gaze narrowed when she looked at me and I gulped as she said.

"Mako. I heard about your mission is getting rid of the bandits in Midori Town, but you destroyed 5 homes, a warehouse and the Harbor". I heard Gray snort and I wanted to glare, but started to sweat as I said to Erza.

'Yeah, well you see"… She shook her head and said.

"I have no time for you; I'll deal with you later. Is Gray and Natsu here"? I looked to see them be all buddy-buddy. Gray said.

"Were just hanging like good old friends"! Natsu nodded.

Aye"! Lucy freaked out.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy"? I snickered at this, that part is always funny, when Natsu acts like Happy. Happy said.

"Natsu is always like that when Erza is here". Erza told them.

"Even best friends clash heads everyone one in a while". Gray laughed awkwardly.

"I wouldn't call us the best of friends". Natsu nodded.

"Aye"! Lucy freaked out again. Happy sulked.

'I'm not bad"! I nodded and patted Happy on the head, which was flying next to me.

"Yeah, but that the first time she seen him act that way". Erza then looked back at me and said.

"I need help with something, so I'm asking Natsu, Gray and Mako to come and help me". Me, Gray and Natsu along with the rest of the guild could only gap at her words.

This was a plot bunny that could not get out of my head and I thought it was a good idea, so I posted it. Tell me how you like it the mission was interesting and in a later date, I might do something like that again.


	2. Eisenwald Arc

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 2

For fear of Erza hurting both Natsu and Gray they went and I was still on a rocky edge with her so I decided not to anger her anymore. All four of was at the Train station wait for Erza to show up. Happy was here as me and him sat on the bench. Natsu and Gray were fighting again and I ignored it. I just want to get this over with. I don't want to work with Gray or Natsu. Gray is annoying and Natsu hogs the spotlight all the time.

I heard Natsu saying he was not going to stay and Gray told him to go ahead and let Erza kill him. Natsu shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Mako will help me". I walked over there and glared at my brother.

"NO, I'm not she's already mad at me"! Gray smirked at me.

"Maybe you should not have destroyed those thinks and did your job right, you idiot Pyro"! My eyes widened and Natsu said.

"You shouldn't be so destructive". I yelled at him.

"Your one to talk"! Natsu glared and asked.

"What's that supposed to mean"?! Gray rolled his eyes, sighing.

"She means your worse"! Gray and Natsu had their foreheads together as they argued. I decided to not be pulled into it and was about to walk over to the bench, but was shocked to see Lucy sitting on it with Happy. I walked over to her and said once I sat on the bench with my legs crisscrossed and facing her.

"Hey Lucy! What are you doing here"? She smiled, but she had a annoyed look on her face and I wondered why she changed looks so suddenly. She asked.

"Do the three of you always fight like that"? I grinned with a nod and put my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, I guess. But Grey and Natsu do it more. Gonna answer my question"? Her eyes widened before she said.

"Mirajane asked if I could watch the three of you". I blinked, confused at why she would ask that.

"Why Mirajane knows we are strong". Happy flew into my lap and resting his head on my stomach. He mumbled.

"I don't think that's it"… I shrugged it off and Natsu and Gray were getting ever louder with pissed off waves coming off themselves. Lucy sighed loudly and rubbed the sides of her head with her fingers and asked.

"Is there anything they are afraid of"? I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Erza". I shivered when I said it; she was still annoyed at me. Usually when I get her mad when I do stuff like that on missions, I hide and then a couple of days later she forgets. But now that I'm on a forced mission with her, I can't. Anyway, Lucy suddenly got a scary and creepy smirk on her face and I scooted away from her until I hit the edge of the bench. Happy squeaked at the look on her face and clung to my shirt. Lucy called out.

"Hi Erza"! I snickered under my breath as Natsu and Gray stopped, being all buddy-buddy. Happy mumbled.

"That's evil". I nodded in agreement. Gray and Natsu seemed to agree as they both shouted.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY"! I laughed more at them with Happy and Lucy joining me. Gray noticed me laughing and said.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Mako! When Erza sees you, she'll probably give you her punishment". I paled at him reminding me and shivered. I'm usually fearless, but ever since we were kids, she scares me real bad. Natsu sighed sadly and said.

"It was nice knowing ya sis". I gaped at him and whined.

"Natsu! Help me"! He shook his head and said loudly.

"No way! She's scary and were not gonna help me"! I pouted and groaned as I let my head hit the back of the bench. I heard the voice I was scared of.

"Are you ready to go"? I opened my eyes and looked over to see Erza with her big cart of luggage, rolling toward us. I don't really understand that. She is a requip mage and can get any type of thing that you wear and always brings a lot of suitcases. Lucy gaped at her as Natsu and Gray were acting friendly again and Erza walked over to us. I scooted away and yelped as I fell off the bench and on my butt. Happy was still in my lap.

"I heard all about you and how you defeated the Vulcan". I looked at her shocked and asked.

"Really?! That's cool Lucy". She had an upset look on her face and Erza continued.

"It would be good to have someone like you with us". While she talked, she glared back at Natsu and Gray whenever she thought they were fighting. Natsu suddenly yelled.

"Ok, Erza! I'll go on this mission on one condition"! Erza looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Gray said to him.

"Are you crazy, do you want to die"?! Natsu grinned and said.

"After this mission, I and you fight"! So that's what it's about. ERza nodded.  
"Ok, I'll fight you even if I not confident". Natsu yelled at and then Erza turned to me after asking Gray if he wanted which (which he replied to a big no). I thought about it, it would be cool to test my stills even if she is scary and if Natsu will do it…Ow, my thinking is giving me a headache.

"Okay, I'll do it"! Erza nodded with a smile and said.

"Now it's time to get onto the train". I and Natsu both groaned. With slumped shoulders, we walked toward the train. Gray gave a snort at us and I gave him a glare. Before I could get past Erza, out of nowhere, I felt a crashing pain on the top of my head. I gave a pained sound and fell on my butt. I held the bump on my head and Erza smiled at me.

"There, you now have faced your punishment". She walked off and Lucy shouted in shock as I saw Gray and Natsu wince. They have been where I am before. Happy said.

"That had to hurt". I nodded in agreement and said.

"It hurts"! Natsu came over and pulled me to my feet. He patted my head and I winced.

"Not there, it hurts"! He said sorry quickly and patted me on the shoulder. We all walked on the train and I sat between Natsu and Gray with Lucy and Erza across from us and Happy on both me and Natsu's legs. I looked away from Erza, my head hurting sill reminding me why it hurt and the train gave a jerk and I heard Natsu groan from next to me. I heard Gray say.

"Wow, already? You both are pathetic". I mumbled an insult, but was too sick to make it sound like anything. The time passed by where I felt swirls come to my eyes, I hate transportation. I was still sitting, but my head was thrown back and I was holding my stomach. I heard Erza say.

"Lucy, switch places with Natsu". I heard some shuffling and then Natsu was not making sounds. I heard Erza say.

"Gray". I felt a hand on the back of my neck and squinted my eyes to see Gray. I try to say something, but was too sick. I saw him ball a fist and before I could say anything, he punched me hard in the stomach and I fell in his lap before passing out.

/ / / / / / / / /

I was awake to hear someone I didn't know talking. "Look what we have here, people from a legal Guild". I was sitting up and opened my eyes to see Natsu having a booted foot in his face. I growled slightly. Natsu asked with a grunt.

"What"? The guy pushed his foot closer to his face and said.

"Don't act so cool! Just because you are from a legal guild". He looked over at me and sneered at my arm and looked at Natsu's too.

"Fairy Tail wizards? You know what we call your kind, Flies". I clenched my fist in anger; he thinks he can just insult our guild like that. Natsu pushed the guy off him and jumped up at the same time I did, both of our fist flaming. The train gave a jerk and they went out in smoke. I fell on the seat and Natsu feel to the floor.

I groaned, man this sucks! We both ran at him and then some kind of dark shadows attacked us both. My eyes widened in shock as I remembered these, it was the same magic from the guy I beat up. I dodged, but Natsu got hit with it. Glaring, I ran at him and then fell to my knees, facing going green. The guy laughed.

"This is your magic? Pathetic"! I growled and the train stopped. I jumped up and I and Natsu's fist lit on fire. I gave him a look with a smirk and he gave me the same look. We both punched him with flaming fist. I looked down to see a weird flue looking thing with a skull and three eyes. What the hell is that creepy thing?! The train exploded with Natsu attacked him and I coughed at the dust. Natsu laughed.

"Little flies, huh"? I nodded with a smirk of my own. I heard the speaker say.

"**Our short stop was a mistake! Will depart shortly". **

I gave Natsu a panicked look and he copied mine. He hurried to grab his pack and the guy was trying to stop us. The Guy said.

"I won't let you both leave so fast! No one gets away from Eisenwald". I looked at him shocked, I fought someone from there. Natsu said.

"No one messes with Fairy Tail". I nodded in agreement with a glare. I jumped at that guy and he hit me with his shadow magic and it grabbed me this time and I yelped as I smacked into a wall on the train. But I did hit him, so he flew back. I said.

"Natsu, let's go"! I stood up and jumped off the train, Natsu behind me. I yelled as we crashed into the roof of a car that had Gray on it and we all smashed foreheads. Groaning, I laid on the ground. I heard footsteps and sat rubbing my forehead to see Erza and Lucy. I was scowling with my arms crossed as Gray and Natsu were yelling at each other.

I stood by everyone and glared.

"How could you guys forget us? You know we get motion sick"! I squirmed with some pain as Erza slammed me and Natsu's head on armor, 'giving us a hug'. Even her hugs are painful. Erza said.

"I'm glad you both are alright". Natsu said.

"Yeah, he said he was from Eisenwald or something like that". Erza grew angry and slapped him. My eyes widened and I hid behind Lucy when she looked at me. She snapped.

"What do you know"?! Lucy said.

"Don't hide behind me"! She tried to move, but I peeked out from behind her shoulders and held on to them with my hands.

"W-well, I was on that mission and I beat up a guy from there". She glared more and Lucy dove out of the way as Erza did the same to me.

"I explained it to both of you on the train! You should listen before people talk to you"! Natsu said.

"This is the first time I heard of it"! I nodded.

"Yeah and I didn't know anything about it when he told me". She called down and got into the front of the car and strapped a SE cable to her wrist. Erza said.

"Let's go, we have to catch up to him". I whined.

"Do we have to go in there!? We just got off the train"! Erza glared.

"Yes"! I sighed, disappointed. Natsu told Gray about the weird flute we saw. Lucy then said.

"Lullaby! It's death magic"! I frowned; I can only guess what that means. They started talking about Dark Magic and it being uses to kill on the people it is used on. So now we know we need to catch these guys and kick their butts!

Sadly we had to get in the car. Lucy sat on the right, Happy next to her, Natsu in the middle and I was at the window seat. Suddenly we started going really fast. I groaned and let my head hit the window with my tongue stuck out. Gray was yelling at her and if possible, we got even faster.

The car stopped and was pushed out and I fell on the ground. I groaned and Erza said.

"Let's go"! I mumbled.

"I don't wanna". I heard her sigh and then was carried on her armored shoulder. She started walking and I heard Lucy say.

"I have to carry him"?! Then I heard Erza say a little while later.

"You're Erigor". I felt someone shake me, stop and then shake me again.

"Natsu, wake up"!

"Mako, wake up"! I groaned, before up, dazed. I looked around to see some guy with gray hair, a fat one, a bunch of normal looking guys and my eyes widened when I saw the last guy. He had slicked back black hair, green eyes, a gray cape and regular pants on. I jumped up and glared.

"Hey! It's you"! He twitched and the gray haired guy asked.

"Do you know her"? He sounded mad and the guy I fought said.

"Y-yes, but I beat her". I scowled.

"It's not good to lie, I kicked your butt"! He yelled.

"Shut up, you"! I stuck my tongue out.

"Make me"! His face went red and the gray haired guy yelled.

"Shut up, that's not important now"! He started saying that he would use the flute to kill a bunch of people and yelled in anger.

"You can't do that"! Erza sai.

"Mako, quiet". I shouted.

"But, Erza-".

"MAKO, SHUT UP"! I gulped as I sat down and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am". I heard a sigh from Lucy and Gray and then I noticed the guy from the train try to attack Lucy with his shadow magic. I ran over to stop it, but stopped when I saw Natsu was awake and he did it. I grinned, he got him now. Natsu cheered and said.

'This time we are in a real battle ground". I pounded my fist into my palm and grinned at our enemies.

"Yeah! fighting solves everything"! I heard Lucy mumble.

"No it doesn't". But I ignored it since a lot of people I know said that too me. Though they replaced it with drinking or dating, but Elfman agrees with me. He told me I was a true man which I did not get. Back to the fight, the gray haired guy floated in the air and Erza asked.

"You're running away, Erigor"? He ignored her and told his guild to fight us 'flies', which got me madder. He flew out the window and Erza said.

"Gray, Natsu and Mako! Go after him, I know the three of you can beat him together"! Me, Natsu and Gray glared at each other. Like I said Natsu shows off too much and the dumb stripper insults me too much. She repeated her question scarier and we agreed and ran down the hall. They were pissed with having to work together and I glared.

"Yeah, you too always fight"! They rounded on me.

"You do too. So shut up"! Natsu yelled at Gray. I yelled back.

"Well you both fight more and even if we don't want to work together, you're both wasting time"! Gray snapped.

"Shut up, Lizard Brain, but we do need to get going". Gray then said.

"Let's just split up". I nodded in agreement and we went different ways. I was running for a while, but I could not sniff him out because I don't know his sent. I was well into the place and met with a scent I knew. I turned around to see the guy I beat up on my last mission. He smirked at me and I said.

"Tell me where Erigor is"! He laughed.

"Like I'd tell you". I smirked.

"Just the way I like it, beating someone's butt"! He said.

"We will fight, but I will be the victor"! I frowned at him and scratched my head.

"You're really stupid, you know that? I beat you once and I can do it again". He glared and said.

"You bitch"! He launched shadows at me and I ducked, but he got close enough to elbow me in the back of the neck. I went forward with a grunt of pain. I spun around with a flaming fist. He dodged a couple and I did a hand stand and kicked him with both of flaming feet in the chest. He gave a gasp as he flew back and I jumped upright and he got up a little slower.

I was grabbed by the shadows and lifted in the air by my shoulders, arms and legs. He squeezed his hand and I hollered in pain. The shadows seemed to get tighter. I let fire light my whole body and the shadows go up flames and I attacked him with flaming arms and legs. He flew back with a yell.

I took a deep breath and allowed the fire to fill up in my belly. I then let my fist come to my sides and hit him with waves and waves of fire yelling.

"Fire Dragon Roar"! I heard him scream and smoke was everywhere. I coughed a bit and the smoke cleared to see him a bit burned as he laid there. I stomped up to him and looked at me in fear and whimpered.

"M-monster"! I shook my head at him and crouched down and grabbed the front of his shirt and growled.

"Where is Erigor"? He shivered and said.

"Not here"! I asked.

"Where is he going"?! He shivered some more and said.

"H-he is going to kill the masters with lullaby". I pulled him closer with a glare and shook his.

"What"?! I frowned at the passed out form and felt the place shake. Natsu must have run into someone else. I dropped him and ran looking for Erigor or everyone else. I saw them all in a room (except Happy and Lucy) and with that guy from the train having a sword in him from a fat guy in the wall. Natsu had shaking fist as he asked.

"Wasn't he your comrade"? My eyes widened in an anger I have not felt in a while. Killing, heck attacking against your Nakama pisses me off more than anything. I walked forward, shaking.

"Aren't you from the same Guild"!? They jumped not knowing I was there, except Natsu. He punched the wall when he tried to disappear. Natsu raged after him and I I was about to beat this bastard to a pulp when Erza put her hand on my shoulder tightly. I said.

"Erza, let me go"! She said.

"Calm down". I growled and snapped at her.

" .Go"! Gray looked at me in shock and I said.

"He broke the way I believe, he has to pay"! Gray said.

"Lizard Brains calm down. Natsu is taking care of it". I looked to see him punch the fat guy. I calmed down and Erza took her hand off my shoulder. I was still mad, but was calm enough not to beat the fat guy with flaming fists.

I looked around and saw some swirling air around us. It was going fast and Erza told us it would hurt us. I ignored that and pun at it was a flaming fist, Natsu had the same idea. We both were thrown back then we got back up again. Gray said.

"Those idiots, don't they listen at all"? I ignored him this time and glared at the wind. Natsu was running into it over and over, but he kept on getting thrown back. Then when he fell back, Lucy caught him from around the waist. I was getting pissed at this stupid wind. I made my hands flame up and ran at the winds.

I twitched slightly from it cutting my hands. I pressed them and pushed until my whole hand was in it and my arms were too as my feet were firm to the ground. I heard a couple shouts of shock as I pushed my hands in more. I was yelling or roaring at the force the pain in caused. I heard someone yell.

"You idiot! Will you knock it off"?! I was yanked back and groaned as my head hit the floor. I looked up expecting to see Erza, but it was Gray with Natsu next to him. I scowled, sitting up and rubbed my head. I frowned at the pain and looked at my hands. They were bloody up to my arms. Skin was missing in most areas and tore up, but some were worse than others. I scowled.

"I was trying to break through, Gray"! He snapped.

"Who knew you'd even do something that stupid, Fire Brain". Natsu yelled at him and they walked a little off after Natsu stared at my hands and then yelled at Gray after I grinned at him, saying it was fine. Erza went to break them up and Lucy knelt next to me with Happy.

"Are you okay, Mako"? I smiled at her and said.

"Sure, I've been hurt worse than this". I stood up as Gray and Natsu were stopped by a scary Erza. Happy was mumbling to himself as he walked away and I ignored the pain in my hands. It was small, so I could ignore it. We all looked around to see what we could do and then I heard Happy say.

"That's it, I remember now"! We all looked down at Happy as he said.

"In the car, I remembered what I had to tell you, Lucy! That Virgo key, you have it". She started yelling at him and he said.

"Yeah, but she could dig holes right? So, she could dig under and get us out". I and Natsu grinned at idea and the rest of them were happy about it. Lucy started pulling on Happy cheeks and I winced, that looks like it hurts.

Next she took out some kind of key and moved it saying, "I call upon thee, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo"! There was this flash and then a skinny looking girl with a maid's outfit and pink hair was standing there. Natsu said.

"You lost weight". I asked.

"You know her"? Natsu said.

"Yeah, on the last mission we went on, but she looks different now". Lucy gaped at her.

"But you chanced completely"! Virgo bowed.

"I change into the appearance of what my mistress wants". I blinked.

"Lucy has a maid"? Lucy glared at me.

"No, I don't! Shut up"! I shrugged. Lucy asked.

"Could we make a contract later"? Virgo nodded.

"No problem, mistress". Lucy shook her head.

"Don't call me that".

"How about your Highness".

"Rejected".

"Princess"? Lucy started giggling so I thought she was okay with it and Gray gave a snort while rolling his eyes. Virgo then dropped to the floor, leaving a hole. Erza decided to hug Lucy painfully and they jumped down the hole. I looked at that spiky haired guy they called Kage. He's the bad guy, but he doesn't deserve to die in here. Natsu looked at him too. So, ignoring the pain in my hands, I picked him up and threw him over my shoulders. Natsu grinned at me and jumped down.

I knew he would do the same thing if I was not here. I then jumped down the hole to the ground. I saw Happy and Natsu run off when the dust disappeared, but ignored it deciding he could take someone as easy as him. The dust cleared and they were looking for him. I said.

"He went to fight Erigor". They all turned on me and Erza gave me a glare as she asked.

"Why didn't you tell us he left"?! I gulped a little at her glare, but said with a rare serious look.

"Natsu can be him, and if he was not gonna do it, I would. When we see him, that Erigor idiot we will be done and Natsu will come with us". ERza stared at me and nodded, Lucy had a smile on her face and Gray gave a snort. I glared.

"Is there a problem, Ice Bastard"? He glared at me.

"I didn't sayanything, you fire breathing loser"! I grit my teeth and Erza yelled.

"Knock it off, both of you"! I froze and gave him a glare that said 'this is not over', he returned it back. Erza ran off and we followed her. I realized Kage was still on my shoulders when we got into a random car. When I crawled in, I threw Kage next to me and I saw Lucy go next to him and Gray by the window. Erza started driving and I felt a stirring in my stomach as my face went green, dammit!

I groaned as I curled into a ball. They started talking, I was too sick to hear what they were talking about but Gray was talking alot and I just laid there when we jumped high. I felt myself turn blue with swirls in my eyes.

"Stop hitting people with your huge ass"!

"Gray, kill him"! I groaned, they are so lucky!

"I don't feel so good". I heard Kage ask.

"What's wrong with her"? Gray said.

"It's pathetic, she has motion sickness". I groaned louder and said.

"Jerk…" I felt the thing slow down, but I was till sick as it didn't stop moving. Though my sickness got a little better. Soon enough, we stopped and they started getting out. Lucy was shaking me and I groaned.

"Stop it…" Erza said.

"Get out"! I was then pulled out and dropped to the floor. I shook my head before standing up lazy. Gray said.

"Mako, hurry up. You might be able to fight someone". I grinned happy and punched upward, lighting my body on fire and yelled.

"Oh Yeah! I'm all fired up"! I heard a yell.

"Don't copy my line, Mako"! I spun around to see Natsu yelling at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"I say it all the time". I looked over to see a beat up Erigor on the ground and I grinned at Erza.

"I told you he could do it"! She rolled her eyes with a smile. Erza stumbled and I frowned a bit. Lucy asked, worried.

"Are you okay, Erza"? She gave a nod.

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry". I heard Kage say.

"What?! Erigor was defeated?! No way"! Natsu grinned at this and I said.

"So what do we do now"? Gray said.

"We should warn the guild masters of this". I nodded in agreement and we were about to go in the crappy evil car when I jumped in shock to see Kage in the car with the flute in his hand. Erza glared at Kage.

"Kage"! He laughed and said.

"You got careless, you wimpy little flies". I snapped.

"Who are you calling wimpy, you bastard"! he laughed again and drove off. I said.

"You would think a guy would be nicer after you save their life" Gray said.

"Yeah and we helped him too"! Natsu, Erza and Lucy were mumbling about it too. We ran after him, but had to run down this road and then go into some woods. Lucy was huffing from behind us and I knew that riding a car was faster, so I went even faster, beating everyone else. Gray was on one side of me and Natsu on the other.

We finally saw Kage with the flute, but then also saw Gramps. My eyes widened in shock, no! We all shouted out to Gramps and when we went to attack, we were stopped by some guy in a shirt and underwear. He was fat and bald. He started giggling as he got closer to Gray and Natsu.

"Oh, they are cute"! They shivered and hid behind me. I whined.

"Don't do that, he's creepy"! They didn't listen. Erza asked.

"Blue Pegasus Master, Bob"? He said in a high voice.

"Let him handle it". Gramps asked.

"Are you going to play or not"? Erza tried to go ahead, but was stopped by another guy. I glared, getting annoyed. Why can't they go away? Then Gramps said.

"Nothing will change". The Kage guy started sweating and I sniffed the air and smelt that I was right. Gramps started to give some sort of speech.

"Weakling will stay weak forever. But, weakness is not evil. Some human beings are weak to begin with. Along you feel nothing, but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Nakama. We walk together in order to have a strong life. The clumsy ones walk into more walls than others. And it may also seem longer to take it".

I grinned softly as I listened to him talk, no way could he be beaten by this loser. He is our Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Gramps. He was not done, but the Masters were even listens to him.

"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can obtain your strength. You will be able to live long without that flute of course". Kage dropped his flute and bowed his head in defeat. I grinned and ran up to Gramps with the rest following me. I said loudly.

"I know I did the good thing by helping ya"! Gramps smiled up at me.

"Yes you did, my child". Erza gave him one of her painful hugs and Natsu started patting him on head while Lucy and Gray looked happy. Happy was flying around us. I jumped as the flute _started to laugh. _

"_You human mages no guts, I'll have to devour you all"! _I yelled.

"Flutes can't talk"! Gray yelled at me.

"Way to state the obvious"! Natsu yelled.

"Holy Crap"! There was a big smoke cloud and when it disappeared, a large version of the flute was there that was really tall. It had arms and legs and looked like a creepy tree with eyes.

"_Let me devour you pitiful souls"!_ I stared at it shock and froze with a gaping mouth.

"_Which soul should I eat first? I'll have to eat all of you"! _I clutched my hands into fists, hurting my Nakama?! Gray, Erza and Natsu had the same idea. It roared really loud. We all ran at it and attacked it at the same time. They did there thing and I hit it with a flaming foot to the face and the three of them damaged it too.

It was shooting fireballs at us and I dodged by landing with a punch to its shoulder. It was getting weakened and we all decided to attack it at once. I grinned when I saw what attack Natsu was going to use and decided to use the same one to up the power. I made fire with my left and fire with my right and put my hands toward each other to make a big ball of flame. I held it as I looked around. Natsu was the same while Gray and Erza were ready to launch our attacks.

We all attacked him at once and a big cloud of smoke was around it and we waited to see what would happen. It crashed to the ground and I punched a fist in the air.

"Wahoo! We did it"! Natsu laughed and cheered with me and they talked about owning us one and then yelled.

"Look what you did to the Meeting center"! I looked around to see a huge crater and the building they were in destroyed. I scratched the back of my head with a grin and they said.

"Get them"! We ran off with them chasing us and I got into a race with Gray and Natsu. I was cool, but it was…a tie!

Well, it time to go back to the guild!

**I wanted to post this Wednesday, but school got in the way. I did the whole Eisenwald Arc in this. I won't always do arc in one chapter, like the Galuna or Phantom lord would be crazy and especially not Edolas, though I can't wait to do that one even if I have a long way to go. Hope you liked this. **


	3. Erza's back and S-class!

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 3

I whined as Lucy was yelling at Happy. Happy was leading us because he was a cat and all and Lucy yelled.

"Come on Happy! Please don't tell me you got us lost again"?! Again? This happened before? We were on a cliff and I groaned.

"Lucy, can we go now and can you stop yelling, your yelling is hurting my ears". She glared at me.

Shut up Mako and stop complaining"! Gray said.

"But you just were". She gave him a look and she shut up. All of us were walking, Me, Happy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gramps. Mine and Natsu stomach growled at the same time and I groaned again, holding it. Natsu said.

"Man, I want some food"! Gray glared at him and said.

"We all do! Talking about it makes us hungrier"! My stomach growled and I yelled at them.

"Shut up, both of you! Your both making me hungry"! They looked at me and yelled.

"Shut up yourself"! Gramps stopped us, but then said he was hungry. Erza yelled at us, but her stomach growled too. Happy then started cheering as Erza denied it and I followed Natsu to see what it was. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. A bunch of flying fish. I jumped, excited to eat something.

We sat on the rock with dishing poles and Happy started screaming at the fish and he gave up. We finally caught on after a while, but decided to give to it Happy. I had to sit on the ground to hold myself back from taking the fish. He ate it, but my head hit the ground when he spit it out saying it was gross. All our hard work!

Soon we walked on a different path hungrier than before. They all said.

"That made us hungrier"! I clutched my growling stomach and said.

"Stop talking like that, I'm so hungry". They yelled back at me.

"You first"! We walked for a while and then stepped in front of a village. I grinned with Natsu and Happy said.

"A village"? Gray said.

"Which means…" I and Natsu said.

"FOOD"! We all ran in looking for food, but no one was around. We all looked around and Natsu said.

"Maybe there are taking an afternoon nap or something"? I shrugged.

"They could be, but not everyone right"? Happy started shouting for people. Gray nodded.

"Yeah, the whole town could not be taking a nap". Gramps said.

"Well that or they either got drunk and passed out". Lucy twitched.

"I think that's only back at the Guild". I nodded with a grin.

"That's Fairy Tail for you"! My stomach growled again and I said.

"Well I'm off to ste-eat some food"! I ran off with Gray and Natsu on my heels.

"I'm off to find a kitchen to raid"! I heard Gray say.

"Shame on you for even thinking about that"! I ignored them as I used my nose to sniff around. I smelled bread from somewhere and ran toward the scent. I rammed into the door high speed with my shoulder and I fell on the door once I got in.

"Mako, found it". I scrambled up and me and Natsu grabbed a piece of bread and was about to eat it, Erza stopped us. Natsu looked at her annoyed.

"What is it now"?! There is something strange here". Gray agreed, but I looked at the bread in my hand sadly before dropping it when I got an evil look from Erza. Erza did the same to Natsu when he was about to eat it. Erza's stomach then growled and pointed at us while shouted.

"All of go and find mushrooms or something! But don't go and eat the food in the village". After grumbling (from our stomachs and mouths), we went into the woods to find something. We were looking around and Natsu said.

"How am I supposed to fill up on Mushrooms anyway"? I nodded in agreement. Lucy asked.

"Why does it have to be Mushrooms"? Happy said as I looked around closely.

"Mako and Natsu will find a mushroom and something weird will happen". I glared while Natsu told him to give him some credit. Nats u was happy when he saw them on the ground. I was too. I, Natsu and Gray stuffed our faces with mushrooms. I swallowed what was in my mouth and asked.

"Lucy, you want some"? She shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"No Thank you" I shrugged and then started choking for a second, I then felt a small pressure on my head, but shrugged it off. Natsu laughed at me.

"Look what you got on ya head"! I looked at him to see a couple of pink mushrooms on his head and I yelled.

"So do you"! Gray then started yelling at us and I said.

"What do you think you have on your head"! They were yelling at each other and sat down cross-legged and poked at the mushroom on my head and laughed. Lucy yelled at them to stop fighting and then at me.

"Mako, stop that! I could be dangerous"! I shrugged and continued to poke it. After a while I stopped doing that and so did Natsu and Gray. Happy deiced to eat one and Natsu's just got bigger. Happy was upset about his mushroom and I asked.

"Should we go back"? They all agreed with me. There was this weird shake and then Natsu's and Gray's mushrooms started glowing. I looked down to see my mushroom fall off my head and so did Natsu and Gray's. We ran toward the village with Lucy and Happy behind us.

We ran into Gramps and Erza. The lines in the streets were glowing red for some reason. The buildings were moving all weird and I was a bit freaked out. Gray was about to use his magic and I was about to follow that, but Gramps said.

"No Wait! We need to get to higher ground, I need to check something". We followed Gramps as he started running. We all jumped on this cliff like rock and I was shocked along with everyone else to see a bunch of monsters where the building and ground was. Gramps said.

"I was right. These lines in the village were carved to make a massive magic circle. A circle for a type of magic that was banned a bunch of years ago, a form of sealing magic that is known as Alive". I can see why it is called that. Erza said.

"They came from a Dark Guild, I found out about this a while ago while I was looking around. Gramps said.

"There is one good thing about this. Living things can be made of food"! I grinned and looked at Natsu and Gray. They nodded back and Lucy yelled in shock. I pounded my fist into my hand and said with a smirk.

"Alright! Let's eat"! They cheered with me and we went to destroy this monster. I licked my lips in hunger and heard Natsu give off lame cooking jokes. I yelled to him.

"That's lame Natsu"! He yelled back, angry.

"Shut up, Mako"! I shrugged and pointed at a couple of the monsters in front of me.

"I not going to give lame cooking lines, but you're gonna be inside my belly"! I attacked it with my Fire Dragon Iron Fist. I then did it to the couple of monsters in my gay. I was even laughing by the time I was done. I beat them up until they did not move anymore and I heard Natsu, Gray and Erza doing their magic and I think I even heard Happy was yelling at some point. That the spirit!

I broke off a piece and took a huge bite. I gagged and held my throat. I coughed. I ran over to Gramps to see Natsu and Gray yelling at him. I rubbed my tongue with my arm, nasty! Lucy was yelling at Erza and I wondered why Erza didn't her yet. She always hurts me!

Then these monsters started coming again and we had to beat them up with my magic. A little bit of my magic hit Gray and he yelped.

"Watch it, Mako"! I used fire dragon Roar and fried up two, but then more rises up until a purple light started shining. I looked to see a Magic Circle and the monsters were going crazy. I heard Lucy yell at Happy and Erza say.

"This is bad". I screamed as the rock under us cracked and we fell down.

We all were awake to find a bunch of people in cloaks bowing. One of them said.

"It's true that were using forbidden spells, but the monsters took over". Erza asked.

"The monsters, you were all trapped inside of them"? Lucy got freaked out and I wondered why we kept on running with Dark Guild lately. Gramps told them off and they promised not to what they did again. We then walked off and Erza and Gramps were talking. There was problem with all this though.

"WE ARE ALL STILL HUNGRY"!

Though it took a while, we finally did get back to Magnolia. We all separated and I told Natsu.

"I'm gonna eat, see ya"! He called wait up and he, Lucy and Happy followed me to a restaurant. I walked to this place I go into sometimes and the server lady was Gina, a server that got me a lot. She smiled and her face brightened when she saw me.

"Nice to see you here, Mako! You too Natsu and Happy"! Natsu grinned and Happy said.

"Aye"! Gina looked at Lucy confused and I said.

"She's a new Guild member, came about a week or so ago". She nodded with a smile and Lucy said.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you". Before Hina could talk, Natsu said loudly.

"Let's eat"! I nodded and then my stomach growled, theirs following after me. WE sat down and she asked what we wanted. I and Natsu both said.

"One of everything". She smiled and Happy ordered fish and Lucy ordered some kind of salad.

The food got here a little while later and we dug in. I was sitting across from Natsu for a reason. I think at some point food was flying so when Natsu's food went my way, I caught it and ate it. Natsu did the same with my food. We finished and I paid my part and patted my stomach.

"Gotta get ready, see ya"! I ran off and went home. Tomorrow, I and Natsu get to fight Erza. I can't wait! I ran all the way home and saw it was already night. I jumped in my hammock; it was on one side of the room while Natsu's was on the other. I yelped as I twisted around it and my head hit the floor. I pouted and kicked it off from around me and climbed in it more slowly and put my arms behind my head. I didn't need a blanket because I'm hotter than most people.

Man, that was a crazy mission. I really don't like Dark Guilds, a guild is somewhere that you have family to protect each other and they treat each other almost like enemies. I then grinned because I decided Lucy was cool even though she screamed a lot and was a little different. I happy Natsu found her. Yawning on my full stomach, I closed my eyes ad fell asleep.

I woke with a Yawn and looked with sleepy eyes at Natsu snoring with Happy in a Hammock above his. I then remembered what today was, we get to fight Erza! I jumped on Natsu Hammock in excitement and we both flipped off. I heard a groaned and a hit to the face. I rubbed my face to see Natsu giving me a glare while yelling.

"What was that for"?! I rolled my eyes.

"How could you forget, it's time to fight Erza"! He jumped up excited and Happy woke up too during this. He pulled me till I was standing and said.

"Let's go"! We both ran out with Happy flying behind us, went through the woods and through town to get to the guild. I and Natsu nodded at each other with grins. We kicked open the doors and yelled.

"ERZA, LET'S FIGHT NOW"! She was sitting at the bar in her normal armor and she smiled when she saw us. The whole Guild went silent and I heard Gray say.

"So they are going through with it". Erza said.

"Oh, right. I suppose we could fight now". She got up and we walked out until we were in the front of the Guild. I and Natsu stood shoulder to shoulder. Erza stood across from us. Natsu said.

"No way, you can beat the both of us"! I nodded.

"Yeah, we got stronger since the last time we fought each other"! You see, even when Igneel still taught us our Dragon Slaying magic me and Natsu do things together a lot. Soon, a crowd gathered around us and I heard Lucy's voice. Cool, she gets to see us win! I looked at Natsu with an excited grin.

"You ready, Natsu"? He nodded, giving me the same grin.

"I always am". We faced Erza and waited to see what she would do. Erza said.

"It's been a while before I squared off with either of you". Natsu said.

"Well, we were just kids back then, todays gonna be different". I nodded and said.

"Yeah, were gonna take you down"! Natsu attacked her with a couple of flaming kicks and punches and I got myself ready too. She defeated him, her sword flaming. I jumped in and she defended up both. I blew fire at her and went to hit her with a flaming fist, but I had to duck out of the way of her sword and Natsu jumped at her while this happened. I and Natsu were about to jump at her and she had her sword at us, but we were stopped.

I looked to see who stopped it and frowned once I saw it was one of those Frog people from the Magic Council. What do they want now?! She said.

"This fight is over! I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council! One of your wizards has been charged with 11 of criminal damage". The letters weren't enough.

"Erza Scarlett! You are under arrest"! I gaped and yelled.

"What the hell do you mean"?! She ignored me and there was a lot of yelling (me, Natsu, Elfman, Gray), but Erza stopped us and went with her. I scowled and saw Macao and Natsu talking. I walked into the bar slowly, but someone pulled on the collar of my shirt.

"Come on Mako, Macao is covering for me and you didn't go in yet". I nodded.

"So, that's what you were talking about". He nodded with a determined look.

"Let go get Erza". I followed him to the Magic Council building and he stopped in a store and told me to wait. He came out dressed like Erza 10 minutes later. I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me and we ran to the council. He told me.

"I'll trick them with this, you wait until I tell you"! I nodded and he slammed the doors open saying.

"I'm the all mighty Erza and you have seen nothing yet"! I snickered quietly at this; I wish I could see it with my own eyes.

"Do you really think the stuff I destroyed is more important than the Guild Masters lives"?! Before anything else could happen, I heard a shout.

"What are you doing? Standing there like that"? I turned around to see three of those frog council members. I grinned nervously.

"Just hanging". I heard the doors open and before I can react I tripped and tripped over my foot so I was on my hands and knees. I looked up at the Council with a grin.

"Hi". Natsu said.

"I told you not to come in yet"! I pointed behind me.

"They made me"! I heard Erza say under her breath.

"Mako…Natsu…". I paled a little at her pissed off voice and the old guy with a really big beard said with a sigh.

"Take them away". We were steered toward down where a bunch of cells were and I and Natsu were as far away from Erza as we could be, she kept on giving us Death Glares. We were pushed inside and they left. I sat next to Natsu and across from Erza. She said.

"I can't express how angry I am with the both of you"! She then blamed us for her getting stuck here and we gaped when she told us it was just for show. Erza grumbled.

"I can't believe you both. I know you both meant well". I sighed, a least she wouldn't-

"Ow, that hurt"! Natsu yelled.

"I thought you weren't going to hit me"!

We were let out the next day and Erza was not pissed off at us anymore. She was a little annoyed, but we were safe. We were walking to the guild and Natsu slammed the doors open and I grinned as he yelled.

"We're back and we got Erza"! I laughed and walked over to the bar and told Mira.

"Some Flame Chicken". She nodded with a smile at me and went to make it. I heard Natsu yelling about fresh air and I started eating my Flame chicken when Mira put it in front of me. I licked my lips as I devoured it almost whole. The fire was really good, not like some kind of crappy fire. I turned around when I finished and I wondered what I should do now. I'm bored, but don't feel like going on a job. I then heard Elfman shout.

"Natsu, Mako! Are you going to finish fighting like a man with Erza"? I looked at him excited, I almost forgot. I jumped out of my seat and went in the direction of Erza and Natsu did the same. WE went to fight Erza, but she said.

"I don't want to now, I'm busy". He ran at her with a flaming fist and she punched him in the stomach, knocking him out cold. I gulped and she looked at me. I made flaming fists of my own and yelled while running.

"Here I go"! I heard Lucy say.

"Why would she go after what she did to Natsu"?! I swung at her, but she moved out of the way and before I could swing a second fist, I felt a harsh punch on my head and I fell to the ground in darkness.

/ / / / / /

I woke up with a groan and rubbed my head when I heard.

"That's not true, I seen him before". My eyes widened, is it him? I looked where I heard it and saw Laxus. I guess he's back. Laxus said with a grin.

"Mystogen is a little shy. You should all respect his privacy". He was on the second floor. I said.

"Oi, Laxus! Your back already". He looked at me with a little surprise on his face.

"Moron, what's it to you"! I scowled at him and snapped.

"What'd you say"?! He smirked at me, making me angrier and before he could say anything back at me, Natsu yelled at him.

"Laxus! Fight me"! Gray said.

"Getting your butt kicked once isn't enough"? I glared at him.

"At least we are not chicken to fight like someone I know". He glared back at me.

"You got something to say lizard breath"?! Laxus laughed.

"You all fight like a bunch of kids". Natsu got pissed off and went to attack Laxus, but Gramps made his arm bigger and stopped him.

"I think you made him grumpy". I looked at him pissed off and my fists were shaking.

"Shut up Laxus"! I took a step forward.

"You want to lose, Fire brat"? I grit my teeth and went to ran at him and Gramps yelled at me.

"Mako, don't you dare and Laxus enough"! I narrowed my eyes more, but stopped. Laxus said.

"The strongest wizard isn't a chick or a hooded freak, your lookin' right at him"! I snorted, yeah sure! Laxus did shut up and soon everyone went back to normal. I was till glaring at Laxus and he was staring at me. He went to sit at a table and put his feet on it. Shaking my head, I sat at the bar. I looked at the Second floor a bit sadly. I muttered.

"Laxus sure did change". I heard a sigh and looked to see Gramps next to me.

"The boy sure did". I actually used to be friends with Laxus, but something happened and he started getting way too cocky and hating everyone and he even started treated me bad, about as worse as everyone else. He acts like he hates Gramps, but I know he don't. It just pisses me off how much he let himself change.

Later on, Natsu grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me out of the guild with me yelling at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea"?! He shushed me and said.

"Mako, come on! To Lucy's"! I shrugged and followed him as he started running toward her house, a bag over his shoulder. I asked.

"Where are me going"? He grinned as we ran.

"We're doing the big leagues like Erza and Laxus! S-Class Quest"! He was not loud when he said it. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?! How are you gonna get one"? Happy flew near my head. I looked at the big red S on the paper and it was to go to this island and remove a curse. That doesn't sound hard.

"You think Lucy will come"? He grinned.

"We're a team, of course she will. But we got to work out first"! We jumped in her window and I jumped in after him. We walked through her apartment until we got to her bed, Happy and Natsu jumped on it, pulling out dumbbells from the bag. He tossed one to me and I had to use a little bit of strength to stop myself from dropping it. I sat on the bed and the three of us started working out.

Soon though Lucy came in and looked shocked to see us.

"What are you all doing here"?! Natsu said, while putting down his weights and doing sit-ups.

"Getting stronger, we have to get past Erza and Laxus". I ducked as she kicked him yelling.

"You stink"! Natsu and Happy got on the floor and started doing push-ups and I followed them and she complained about no quiet and he said he would work out quietly. Happy then pulled out the S-Class Quest he stole and Natsu said.

"Time to go on a S- Class Quest"! Lucy freaked out again, she does that a lot. She yelled.

"Where did you get that from"?! Happy said.

"I went up the stairs and took it". She then started talking about how Gramps would be upset and Natsu said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, but when he finds out that we completed it, he will be proud of us". I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and the time he finds out, we will be on the quest already". She then told us we should try to reach S-class the normal way, but we shot it down, Lame! She said.

"You guys can handle it on your own, I'm not going". I looked at her with a pout and she glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that, Mako"! I shrugged and Natsu said.

"It's on a tropical Island"! She had this weird look on her face. Natsu said in a creepy voice.

"It on Galuna Island to get rid of a curse"! She got freaked out and said she did not want to go. Happy offered her his fish, but she still said no. We shrugged it off, not be able to convince her, but we went on the window with her yelling at us. We were getting ready to leave, but then Lucy called.

"Wait up! I'm, coming with you guys"! I grinned, alright! Now all of us can go!

/ / / / /

**Well that is chapter three even if it is a little shorter than my other two chapters even if this was a quick update and I have school on top of everything. I hope you like it and tell me what you think!**


	4. Galuna Island, Deliora and Moon Drip

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 4

We walked to the docks; unfortunately the only way we could get to the island was by boat. I offered to swim there with Natsu agreeing with me and Lucy screamed at us.

"ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY? WE COULD NEVER DO THAT"! So we were stuck taking an evil boat, but we asked like 5 fisherman, but they would not help us. They were too scared and would not take us no matter what. Natsu said.

"I guess we will have to swim". Lucy yelled.

"We are not swimming there"! I stood next to Lucy and Natsu. We were trying to decide how to get there, but we were stuck. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone say.

"I found you"! I jumped with a yell and saw Natsu and Lucy do the same. It was only Gray and he was grinning at us, I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here"?! Gray rolled his eyes.

"Gramps found out what you did and wants me to bring you back". Natsu yelled shouted.

"He knows already?! We're not even in danger yet". Gray smirked.

"You might want to come back now; you won't be in danger of being kicked out of the Guild". Luvy freaked out, but I crossed my arms.

"No way! We are doing this mission"! No way am I backing out. Natsu agreed with me.

"Yeah, Mako's right! We are going on this S-class Quest"! Gray said.

"Man, you are both out of your leagues here. You want me to leave and then Erza will look for you". I paled; we would never be able to go then. Happy hid behind Gray and blamed it on us. I frowned, but then Natsu and Gray started fighting. I snapped.

"I don't matter, stop fighting! We are going"! Gray yelled at me.

"No, you are not! Master ordered me to bring all of you back. Don't make me hurt you"! He made an Ice fist and me and Natsu made fire fists. We both said.

"BRING IT ON"! Before we could charge, some guy in a cloak stopped us and we looked at him.

"Have you come to lift the curse on the island"? Who is he? I and Natsu agreed and Gray said no. We ignored him as the guy told us to get in. Gray was against the whole idea. I looked at Natsu and saw a look in his eye as he looked at me and I said to Gray.

"We are going and you can't do anything to stop us, Frosty". He glared at me and was about to say something, but Natsu kicked him in the head when he was not looking and he was knocked out with a bump on his head. I laughed and as me and Natsu did a high five and then I did another one with Happy as Lucy watched in shock. Natsu picked up Gray over his shoulder and dropped him in the boat.

I sat next to Nastu and the boat guy was in the front with Lucy across from us and Happy laying in my lap. Lucy looked at Gray worriedly and I said.

"Don't worry about that Popsicle stick, he'll be fine". Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't hit him that hard, though I should have". Lucy said.

"But, what about when he wakes up. He could jump off the boat and go to Erza". I looked at Natsu panicked and he grinned walking to another end of the boat and pulling out rope. I grinned at him and told Happy.

"Good idea, right Happy"? Happy nodded.

"Aye"! He then tried to tie him up, but called.

"Lucy, help"! She yelled.

"No way"! Natsu shrugged and called.

"Mako, help me with this". I smiled at his and stuck out my tongue.

"Naw, I have Happy on my lap". He glared, but tied him up finally. He sat back down. Gray woke up and he was pissed about being tied up. The boat started moving. I felt my stomach stir and I hung over the side, sick. My face was going blue and I know Natsu was feeling the same. That guy, who was called Bobo, was talking to Gray and Lucy, but I was too sick to hear what they were saying.

It was like that for a while, but the boat rocked and I looked up, but Bobo was gone. I wondered what happened to him. I heard a scream and the boat rock. I paled when I saw the huge wave behind us. I heard Lucy yell.

"Happy can you get us out of here"?! Happy said.

"No! I'm not strong enough"! The boat was hit and I let out a shocked scream as we were pulled into the ocean and under.

/ / / / / / / / /

I opened my eyes tiredly to hear Lucy talking. I sat up rubbing my head and saw that I was sitting on a beach. Natsu jumped up.

"Hey! We arrived at Galuna Island". Gray said.

"I wouldn't be so happy about that". I looked around, all of us were here. I stood up. This place had a beach and a bunch of tall trees. Not somewhere that would have a curse in it. Lucy said we should go see the chief of this place and Gray finally agreed to come with us.

"I can't let you guys become S-class before I do. So I'll go with you and Gramps would be impressed if we pulled this off. So let's go"! We all smiled at him and laughed. We walked through the woods and walked to a wide and large wooden gate that had the words:

**KEEP OUT**

Whoa, that gate was pretty big! Gray said.

"Here we are". Natsu looked at the gate.

"Man, look at that gate, when they say keep out, they mean it". I nodded.

"Yeah, only Happy could get in, I can't even jump that high". Lucy called.

"Hello! Anyone home! We came here to help you"! It took too long and Natsu said.

"Let's bust in". I looked at Lucy hopefully, but she yelled at us.

"No Way! Mako breaking in does not always work"! I tilted my head to the side.

"It doesn't"? There were these people on top of the gate asking about us and Lucy told them we were from Fairy Tail and here to help. After talking with them some more, they made the gate go up so we could walk in the village. We saw a bunch of people in cloaks and they took them off. My eyes widened as I looked at them. They all had these weird parts on them that looked part animal. The guy with purple clams on his leg and arm said.

"Everyone on the island has suffered because of this curse. Not even the animals have been spared". Gray said.

"Excuse me for asking, but why do you think it's a curse, sir"? I blinked and muttered.

"When did you get polite"? He elbowed me hard in the ribs for my answer. The guy with the really long sideburns said.

"We consulted with many doctors, but they all agree no such disease exist. The symptoms started when the moon fell under an evil spell. Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow beautiful as the moon itself. But 7 years ago, the moons color began to change. An eerie purple glow was cast on the island". I mumbled.

"So the moon turns purple I guess". Happy gasped and Natsu mumbled in agreement. We looked up to see a glowing purple moon shining in the sky and I looked at the moon amazed. The long side burned guy started to sweat and I took a step forward.

"Hey, are you okay"? He shook his head.

"Stand back, the curse is happening". They then started screaming and clutching themselves. All of us watched in shock. I felt bad for them. The time they stopped screaming and holding themselves they looked like a bunch of different colored things, but I had to say they looked a little cool. I would want to look like that for a day. Think about all the people I could scare in Magnolia and the Guild.

Everything was sad and everything until Natsu broke it by saying. "Man you look cool! With horns and stuff". I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys look really cool too"! They just stared at me and Natsu in shock. I heard Lucy and Happy sigh as Gray smacked a hand to his head and I wondered what he was doing. The guy with the long side burns told us that they had to get rid of the people that lost control and that made me angry. When Natsu asked about it, they said they could not do anything about it. He then told us about how he had to do that to his son, Bobo. Lucy started to say something, but Gray stopped her. Natsu said.

"We won't let that happen to you"! I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll lift the curse"! The long side burned guy looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"So you can see why…we need you to destroy the moon"! We all looked at him in shock. He finished talking and told us before we destroyed it that we could rest in a building that had a free room so we walked around the village until we got to this small home. We were quiet the whole time, thinking about this moon curse. Could we really reach the moon? I can't jump that high and Happy might be able to.

We walked in and the room was pretty big. Happy flew over to an open window and we all just hung around. I sat with my legs crossed and my arms behind my head against a wall. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were hanging around the room. Happy said.

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy". Lucy said to him.

"Close that window; you heard what that chief guy said". So he was the Chief? Natsu then said.

"I wonder who many punches it takes to destroy the moon". I blinked.

"Could we actually do that"? Gray yelled at us.

"No, are you both stupid!? How do you even expect to get up there"?! Natsu replied.

"Happy will". Happy denied it right away. Lucy said.

"We may not be able to destroy the moon, but if we do some investigating we could find a different way to lift the curse off the moon". I grinned and put the palms of my hands on my knees and said.

"Wow, Lucy your real smart"! She had this weird smile on her face and Happy said.

"Lucy has that creepy look on her face"! Lucy then glared and said.

"Shut up, you stupid cat"! Then I saw Gray stripping and rolled my eyes. He was throwing his shirt and it hit Lucy. Soon he was stripped down to his underwear again and I heard Lucy say.

"Please don't take off anymore". I laughed as I got up.

"Usually he doesn't, but sometimes we are unlucky and he does". She looked a bit upset at that and Gray said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Lizard Brain"? I said with a smirk.

"What it means, Ice bastard". Lucy yelled.

"It's late, can we get some sleep"? I nodded and took my shoes off and saw Natsu, Gray and Happy already lying down. I laid down next to Natsu and put my hands behind my head and saw Lucy lay between Natsu and Gray with Happy near me and Natsu. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

The morning was filled with a lot of screaming and pushing because I guess Lucy didn't get sleep because of our 'snoring', which I didn't hear and we were all tired. She forced us to leave as was yelling at Gray to put some clothes on and we walked out of the building and walked toward the wooden gate. I was leaning on Natsu and he was doing the same. I was dragging me feet. I'm so tired!

It was mostly a blur, but we got to the gate and they lifted it for us. We started walking past it and Gray and Natsu started complaining, but I was too tired to. She blamed us again for keeping us up and they shut up. I looked to see her grin and used her clock key and climbed inside. I rolled my eyes, so she gets to sit and we have to walk, that's mean!

We started talking about what to do about the curse. I said.

"We can't destroy the moon, people really like it". Natsu and Gray agreed and listed ideas of why the moon was important. Lucy was telling us off and I looked at her still in the clock. Natsu looked at her annoyed.

"Why don't you walk on your own"? Gray agreed.

"He's right, do you use your spirits to be lazy". I nodded.

"Yeah, the first time I met you, you were in there". She started talking about being shared and I shook my head.

"Nah, what the worst that can happen". Lucy yelled.

"Never say that, its bad luck she says"! The ground was then shaking and I looked around for it and my jaw dropped in shock at what I saw. It was a…rat monster? Lucy yelled at us to beat it up. I grinned and Gray started to use his magic. He made his Ice Shield, but then this Nasty smell was around and my eyes widened and I feel to the ground as I felt like my noise died.

But I soon got up as we ran from the monster. I yelled.

"What do we do"?! Gray yelled back.

"Just run"! I agreed with that and we ran faster. After a little bit of running, Gray turned around and made it slip by using an Ice Make Floor. I and Natsu yelled.

"And why didn't you use that before"?! Gray yelled back.

"Shut up, you fire breathing idiots"! It slipped and we attacked it. Stupid thing, it deserves this and a lot more. Soon we stopped because Lucy was calling us over and I decided it was beat up enough. I walked over to the stone building and looked at it. We walked in and it was all wrecked.

Pillars were all over the place and the floor looked unsafe. Natsu knew this too and started stomping on it too. I said.

"Hey, Natsu you might not want to do that". Natsu shook his head

"It's okay, I'm just checking to see if its okay, it looks unstable to walk on". Lucy yelled.

"Then don't do that". While I was looking at something on the wall, the floor cracked and I shouted in shock as we fell through the floor and hit the ground. I groaned and rubbed my head sitting up. I looked around and everyone was fine. Gray and Lucy started yelling at Natsu and Lucy asked.

"Could you fly us out of here Happy"? He said he couldn't and then Natsu got excited and ran down a hallway, screamed. Gray yelled.

"Can't you stop going around screaming like a crazy person"?! I shrugged and stood up.

"At least we can investigate like you wanted Lucy". I followed after Natsu with Lucy yelling.

"That's not what I meant"! I ran ahead and heard Lucy, Gray and Happy behind me. I stopped where Natsu stood shocked. I looked and saw this big thing covered in Ice. I gaped and heard Gray said.

"That's impossible. It's Deliora, but how can this happen"?! I looked at him in shock as he walked up to it, why did he sound so freaked out. He never sounds like that ever! He was freaking about it and Lucy calmed him down. He was freaked out still and I placed a hard hand on his shoulder and asked with a frown.

"Gray! What's up with this creepy thing, calm down"? It was quiet and I wait for Gray to say something.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction". Gray shouted.

"But why is it here, it don't make no sense"! I clutched my fist, something to _freak_ Gray out. It must be something bad. We heard footsteps and Lucy made us hide behind a large rock. I heard a voice.

"The voices seem to come from down here". I looked to see a blue haired guy and a guy that looked like a human dog/lion. I kept on growling. There was another guy, he his head was forward so his bangs hid his face with shadows. He had black hair and he was wearing a cape with no shirt and some black pants. The blue haired guy said.

"Did you get affected by the moon, you got those pointy ears"? The Dog/lion yelled at him and he laughed saying he was kidding. The guy with the cape said.

"Will you both shut up, you give me a headache". His voice sounded like nothing, no emotion to it or anything, it was creepy. Even bad guys sounded like something. The blue haired guy said.

"Calm down, Riku. It is a little boring around here". He didn't get an answer back. Then this girl with pink haired showed up (me and Natsu have cooler hair) and started talking about a pet rat. Natsu whispered.

"They don't smell like they are from here". I sniff and smelled that he was right, that had a weird smell to them, like they did not belong here. Blue one said.

"Intruders you say"? The pink haired girl said.

"It's time to collect moon light again, it so sad. This news would displease the cult emperor. We should get rid of them. We should find them before the moon's first light". The blue haired guy nodded.

"Agreed".

"Since they see Deliora, they can't be allowed to live. We'll give them the gift of eternal rest. We'll give them love". I blinked; this girl was a bit creepy. If that's love from her, I don't wanna know what hate from her is. I saw Happy throw a rock down the hall and they ran off. We got up and Natsu wanted to beat them off. I thought it was a good idea though that Cape guy weird me out. Gray said.

"I wonder why it's here". Lucy asked.

"Do you know it"? Gray said.

"This monster took countless lives and it was sealed away in the Northern Continent. The person that taught me my Magic Ur sealed it away and sacrificed everything to seal it away. I don't know what it has to do with the curse on this island, but I know it does not belong here".

He made ice appear on his hands and I looked at him serious. I don't know much about his past, because it didn't matter. I don't know Erza's or Macao's or Levy's or Lucy's, but it don't matter, but if something is haunting him…

"We have to find this emperor! If they try to tarnish my master's Legacy, they will regret the day they were ever born"!

I nodded in agreement, looking at his seriously. No one messes with my Nakama, they will pay!

It was quiet for a while and Natsu asked. "Are you sure this is the demon your Master sealed away"? Gray said it was and Natsu decided he wanted to deal with the demon by destroying it. So he went forward with a fist, but Gray punched him in the face. I looked at him with a glare and my eyes widened at the dark look on his face as he said.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it! If that Ice melts and Deliora is revived, there is no way to stop it". Natsu said.

"Come on, do you believe a huge chuck of ice is that easy to melt". He does have a point. Gray seemed to realize this too. I said.

"Yeah, I don't even think me and Natsu together could melt it a once". Lucy went to see if Gray was okay and Natsu got mad. Gray said.

"My master sealed this away by using magic called Ice Shell. It can't be melted by the strongest flame, so I don't know why they brought it here". Lucy said.

"Maybe they didn't know and they brought it here to try and melt it". Gray yelled at her and I snapped.

"Calm down, Gray! You angry, but you don't need to take it out on us". He was quiet after he mumbled something. He kept on questions why Deliora was here. Gray said that we had to stay here until the moon came out and Natsu disagreed. I nodded.

"Yeah! That sounds boring"! I waited to see if Natsu would back me up, but he fell to the ground, asleep. I waved my arms.

"You didn't help at all, bastard"! He just kept on snoring. Gray said with a sigh.

"Pipe down, will ya". I scowled while crossing my arms over my chest and plopped on the ground. Lucy said.

"Eating, fighting and sleeping. That's all he worries about". I said.

"Well, if he gets sleep then so can I". I uncrossed my hands and tucked them behind my head and fell on my back. Closing my eyes, I let on a snore and fell asleep next to Natsu.

/ / / / /

I woke up with a snort and looked around to see the cave shaking and I heard Natsu ask. "Is it night yet"?! I stood and looked to see a magic circle appear upward. I narrowed my eyes as a purple light like the one from the moon was shining on the ice. Gray said.

"Let's go, we have to find out where the light is coming from"! We followed him as he ran off. We run up a flight or two of stairs and see the magic circle again so we climb more stairs until we are outside and see a bunch of people in white robes chanting. Gray pulled us over to the rock that hid us. Natsu said.

"It looks like those robed freaks are chanting some spell with the moon light". Lucy nodded.

"They must be using it to shine on Deliora". I said.

"Then what should we do"? Before I was answered, some girl showed up and told us they were trying to resurrect Deliora. Gray said.

"But that can't happen, it's an Iced Shell". The girl nodded.

"While that may be true, it can be broken with Moon Drip. Moon energy can break any magical spell". I frowned and narrowed my eyes at the purple light that I now know is moon drip. I growled.

"I gonna make those people pay"! Lucy smacked me, telling us that someone was coming this way. My eyes widened when I saw this guy with a mask on his face that had horns on the side of it. The weird mask guy and the other four we saw before were walking somewhere. They said that Deliora was gonna be broken free of the ice tonight!

"The time has come, if you see those intruders, kill them. I don't want anyone in my way". I looked at Gray and he looked like he about to freak out again. The Love girl said.

"It must be the villagers, no one else is here". The mask guy said.

"Then get rid of the villagers. If only there was not bloodshed". My eyes widened in anger as I said.

"But they had nothing to with this"! Natsu said angrily.

"Yeah, they can't do that"! Natsu jumped up and told them off while letting fire come out of his mouth in the air. I glared at them.

"Yeah, were the ones that you're lookin' for"! I heard Lucy talking, but ignored it. The pink haired Love girl said.

"I know that mark, they are from Fairy Tail". I smirked at this. The blue haired guy said.

"Interesting, the villagers must have called them". The creepy black haired guy shrugged.

"So, I don't see a problem. Let's just get rid of the problem". I turned my glare to him. That emotionless bastard! He wants a fight; I'll gladly give him one. The guy with the mask agreed with him.

"Don't worry about them, go eradicate the village". I stared at him in shock and anger.

"Anyone who stands in my way, deliberately or not is in my way". Natsu screamed at him and I felt like doing that as I grit my teeth. Gray was silent which was weird, this must piss him off. I then looked at Gray and Natsu. I nodded and balled my fist as the three of us rushed him. Gray used his Ice magic and I skid to a stop as that guy used the same kind of magic. I mumbled.

"He's an Ice Mage too"? Gray growled out.

"Lyon". I blinked, is that why he was acting weird; does he know this guy or something? He doesn't sound happy to see him. Gray said.

"How could you?! Do you have any idea what you are doing"?! The Lyon guy said.

"Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it"? Gray yelled.

"Why would you revive Deliora"?! Lyon said.

"To think you were one of the wizards to stop Deliora, do you know I was going to be here or was it convenience"? Lyon said.

"Take care of the villagers, I will handle the intruders". The black haired guy said.

"As you wish, Cold Emperor". They jumped away and I and Natsu started after them and I glared at Gray as he stopped us. But Natsu ran ahead and Lyon hit him with a bunch of Ice. I yelled.

"Natsu"! I glared at that Lyon guy.

"Bastard, I'll destroy you"! I went to run at him, but was stopped by Gray's arm. I glared at him and yanked my arm away and ducked under the same attack and used Fire Dragon Iron Fist. He dodged and I spun around to get him with a flaming kick and screamed in shock as I was blasted with the ice like Natsu. I yelled at him and heard Lucy, Gray and Happy call my name.

"Mako"! My skin felt really colt and I never even get cold on Mt. Hokebe. I looked down and stomped in anger, Dammit! I looked to see Lucy and Happy flying away; at least they are out of here. I sort of wobble turned and glared at the guy who did this to me and Natsu. Lyon started talking.

"You distracted me enough for the girl and the cat to escape. But no way could those two win against my minions". I wobbled over to Natsu and banged myself against him, but it didn't break the ice. The Gray kicked us and I screamed at him as me and Natsu were sent rolling down the hill.

I said ow every time I rolled on my head, but I landed on my back and could not get up. I looked around me to see Natsu head stuck and then he blew himself out and was talking about being mad a Gray. I moved my arms and legs, but could not move. I felt really stupid right now. Natsu looked at me and started laughing. I yelled.

"Shut up, Natsu"! I managed to roll myself so that I hit the back of the tree and used my legs to stand. He was chuckling and then I said.

"We need to go or did you forget, Jerk". His eyes widened and he said.

"Yeah, let's go to the village". We ran and I groaned once I realized we had to wobble the whole way from foot to foot. But we didn't know where it was so we stopped and I said.

"Let's go back and find Gray, maybe he knows". He nodded with a grin and we wobbled the way we came.

/ / / / / / /

I and Natsu saw Gray on the floor. I frowned and Natsu pulled him to his feet by his shirt. He looked at us and asked.

"Where is Lyon"? I shrugged.

"No one is here". Natsu said.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone had vanished". Gray kept on falling and I walked over as Natsu picked him up on his shoulders. That guy beat Gray? I sighed and said as we walked.

"We need to get to the village before they do". I looked at Gray and my eyes narrowed at him. He looked like he was lost or something. Gray said.

"Natsu. Mako. I'm sorry". My head snapped back to him. He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you both, I know better". I grit my teeth in anger, is he just going to give up like that because he lost a battle with a bastard. We are from Fairy Tail, we don't quit because of some fight. I looked ahead because I was angry at this and Natsu yelled the same thing I was thinking. Me and Natsu started running and I went as fast as I could which was not much this time.

/ / / / / /

I and Natsu arrived at the gates and for some reason Lucy was waving at us and telling us to stop. I skid to a stop which Natsu did, but crashed into him and we both fell into a whole in the ground? When the hell did this get here? Natsu yelled.

"This is no time for jokes"! I yelled.

"Yeah, who the hell did this"?! Natsu said.

"Why did you even bump into me"? I asked.

"Why did you stop like that"? Before Natsu could say something, Happy said.

"Are you guys alright, I was worried". Natsu said.

"Yeah and Gray is down for the count". I looked at Gray and then jumped up.

"Hey Natsu! The Ice is gone". He looked down and yelled out in shock. I was about to climb out and saw Natsu waiting. I put my hands on the edge and pulled myself up. I sat down and Natsu had Gray on his back and I grabbed him and laid him on the ground. I sat crisscrossed next to him and Natsu was back up here. We looked up to see a giant rat flying with people on it and the rat was carrying a bucket. Why does that rat look familiar?

A drop fell and I looked at green goo, I sniffed the air and tensed as it went toward Lucy. Natsu tackled her and then the whole bucket full was falling. Natsu was running toward it saying.

"Mako, get everyone toward the middle of the village"! I nodded and bent down to grab Gray and threw him over my shoulders. I said.

"To the middle"! The villagers were running and I made sure I had a hold on Gray before I was running. Damn, he's fat! I rounded them all toward the middle and I jumped in with them at the last second. I looked at Natsu and saw what he was doing, of course! He said.

"Flames with my left hand, flames with my right! You put them together"! He threw it at the Green Goo and it exploded around us and a large creator was left, the only thing around was the ground we were standing on.

I looked around once the duct cleared. The whole village was gone and Lucy's maid which was her spirit saved the chief, but for some reason started asking about punishment. I heard the chief say.

"Bobo's grave! It's still here". I fumed with shaking fists as the blue haired guy knocked it down. If he knocked down someone's grave I cared about, I burn him well done, someone like…I shook my head. The Love Girl said.

"We tried to make your deaths quick and painless, but now we have to resort to bloodshed". Like I'd let that happen. The black haired guy said.

"Yes, since you messed with fate, you will have to pay". The blue haired guy said.

"Calm down, Riku". We were getting ready to fight and they just got rid of the screaming Chief when I heard Gray.

"Let me help you". I turned around and glared.

"Not a chance. We don't need your help". Gray said.

"Mako, don't do this to me". Natsu raced forward and punched Gray in the stomach, knocking him out. I looked around, this is getting real serious. The pink haired girl said.

"We are not leaving this village until everyone here is dead". I grit my teeth and I said.

"Then I guess you are stuck then"! Riku said.

"You are delaying the inevitable". The flying rat was coming at us, but for some reason Lucy grabbed on and it flew away and crashed in the woods. My eyes widened and I asked.

"Do you think she is okay"?! Happy said.

"I don't know it could have crushed her". He decided to follow her and we wished him luck. Now we were with the blue haired guy, Dog/lion man and emotionless freak show. I glared at the guy named Riku and he seemed to be looking at me. I jumped at him and we went away Natsu and the others guys. I know he can handle it. We ended up away from everyone. He said.

"It seems that fate decides for us to fight". I glared and said.

"Screw fate, let's fight already"! I decided to started off easy and hit him with a flaming fist. He wung his arms and I flew back and landed in a crouch on my feet with my palm pressed to the ground.

"So Wind Magic". He nodded serious.

"Yes and you have Fire Magic. If you know your Elements, Winds cancels out fire". I glared and ran forward and jumping in the air with my Fire Dragon Wing attack and it sent him flying for a second and when the dust cleared he looked unharmed. The air seemed to flicker and I noticed it must have been his Magic. He let out a yell and Magic circles appeared on his hands as I felt Wind rush at me and it made my clothes move. I blinked.

"That's the best you got"? I then yelled in pain as I felt slices everywhere on my body from my back, arms, legs and stomach. I panted and he said.

"My attack are like knifes stabbing you". I grunted.

"I noticed". He made the wind spiral around him and I raced forward, bit was thrown back. I stood back up and he said.

'Why don't you give up, it's what destiny has in store for you". I ran at him pissed at all his crap talk and yelled.

"I don't care about your fate or Destiny garbage"! My flames were hotter and I actually got a punch to the stomach. He coughed and said.

"You cannot beat it". I felt myself get even madder. What the hell does he know?! I yelled as I felt my flames rise up and looked at his shocked look. I ducked my head and barreled right into him with my head hitting his stomach and my fist hitting his square in the nose. He fell to the ground and I grabbed him with both my hands by his cape. I shook him hard.

"Listen here; no one can control my future! You hear me!? I will never let anyone decide that, not even a freaky bastard like you"! He actually showed emotion as he glared at me, it was filled with hatred and rage.

"You have no idea what fate can cause"! I yelled at him.

"Bullshit! You are in charge of your own future, no one can change that. It's your fault if you don't want to help yourself"! He closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped. Knowing her listened to me, I calmed down and my stood up. I growled out.

"If you get in my way…" He didn't say anything, as I walked off. I walked over to Natsu to see his fight over and I winced as I finally felt my injuries. I looked at one on my arm. It was as deep as one of Erza's sword cuts. They were also all over my body. I saw Natsu was done and I grinned at him.

Now all we had to do was find Lucy and Happy, beat up that Lyon guy (Though if gray was here he should o since he knew him and all) and that will fix the curse and this mission will be done. I can't wait, but I should have known it would not be this easy.

**So this is the fourth chapter and I hoped you liked it. I know the fight was a bit lame and I'm sorry, later on I'll try to make them better. **


	5. Erza, Ice Shell and Moon Island broken

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 5

We were standing around and he looked at me. "You got beat up". I nodded with a glare.

"So what, I won". He nodded with a grin. I scratched my head.

"What now". He shrugged.

"I don't know, I gonna go look around". I said.

"Yeah, I'll go see how Gray is". His face grew serious for a minute before he nodded and ran off. Whipping blood off my face from a cut near my hair, I sniffed the air and went toward the smell where those villagers and Gray was the strongest. I found the place after walking around and smelling their direction. I was surrounded by tents and I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed. I wandered toward a scent with Gray and opened the flap. He was sleeping on the ground with a blanket on him and some bandages.

One of the ladies said hi to me and I told her. "I gonna stay here with my friend". She nodded with a smile and then looked at me.

"You should be treated too". I shook her off.

"Naw, I'm okay". She frowned at me.

"Let me get the deeper ones". I shrugged and sat on the floor of the tent next to Gray's (which was empty). I laid my legs flat as she went in the back of the tent and came with some kind of bowl, leaves, a brush and bandages. She asked me to roll my pants up so I did, a bit stiffly. She took the leaves and put them in her mouth. Then spit them in the bowl, put something else in there and mixed it with the brush.

She then took the brush and put the paste on my gashes on my legs. It felt weird sticky and smelled funny. It made me a little tired. After she finished with both of my legs, she wrapped bandages around them and I pulled my pant legs down. She said.

"Could you take your shirt off"? I blinked at her and then shrugged taking it off. I had no shirt now, just bandages covering my chest. She did what she did to my legs on my stomach, back and arms. She then bandaged me on the areas. I threw my shirt back on and walked or stumbled to Gray's tent, I felt really tired. Lying down in Gray's tent, I curled up and fell asleep.

I woke up to Gray's voice, "…the whole village, that's horrible". I blinked and yawned to see Gray talking some girl, a different one that bandaged me up.

"You know, that's to Natsu, Lucy and Mako's bravery, we made it our alive". Gray asked.

"So, where are they"? She smiled and pointed at me.

"Mako is right there and the others are waiting for you in their tent". I stood up and stretched. He asked.

"What happened to you"? I said.

"I got in a fight with that Riku guy and won". He nodded and we went toward the tent that was the biggest. He walked in first and then I did, but bumped into him. He was shaking a bit and he said.

"Erza"?! I froze with my mouth open. I saw her standing there with Happy and Lucy tied up. I back up and tried to hide from her as she said.

"Mako, don't you even think about running". I froze again and walked in as Gray moved more inside the tent. I asked.

"Why'd you tie them up"? Erza said.

"They got me up to speed on what is going on. I thought you were supposed to stop them". I realized she was talking to Gray. She asked Gray about Natsu and he said he didn't know where he was. She looked at me and I said.

"Nope, I just finished a fight and we went different ways". She raised an eyebrow.

"A Fight"? I nodded and she looked me over, the bandages on my arms, the way I leaned on the right leg and cuts on my face. I grinned.

"But I won, so it's okay". She gave me a glare which made me shrink back a little. Lucy told us that they could not find me or Natsu and then came here after looking. Erza said while walking.

"Ok, were going to find Natsu and then go back to the Guild". Gray said.

"We can't leave the island just yet! If Lucy filled you in, you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now". She gave him a look.

"Then what would be your point"? My eyes widened, no way could we leave, we had to help them! Gray thought so too.

"How can you be so Heartless"?! I found myself agreeing with him. We are Fairy Tail, we help people no matter what! It's why people like us even if we destroy stuff. She pointed at sword at his face with a dark look and for once I was not scared, I was angry and disappointed she was doing this.

"Are you defying the Guild rules? You will face the same punishment". He stopped the sword in his hand and gave her a dark look. I looked down slightly, my bangs covering my eyes with my arms crossed over my chest as I listened to them.

"Do what you must. For me there is no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right". He dropped the sword and was about to walk out and he looked back.

"I'm seeing through this to the end and you can't stop me". He walked off and I said.

"He is right". I heard Erza say.

"Mako"… I shook my head.

"No, Erza! We are Fairy Tail and we do what is right! That is what makes us Fairy Tail"! I looked her in the eye seriously and continued.

"I'm staying here with Gray and Natsu to fight, I'd expect you to do the right thing like you usually do and forget about the rules for now". With that, I walked out of the tent and sighed, wondering what to do now. I heard Lucy and Happy in the tent, I forgot they were there.

Gray was standing there with a pissed off look on his face. I walked over and slapped him on the back. He looked at me annoyed and I said with a grin.

"Don't look at me like that, Frosty! I agree with Ya and even told Erza off. I think she is on our side or she'll just kick our asses. I gonna do what's right". He nodded with a smirk and Happy, Lucy and Erza came out of the tent. Erza said.

"We will finish the current problem first and then deal with your punishment". So, the five of us walked out of the messed up village, passed the gate and into the forest. It was quiet and no one said anything until Gray started talking.

"Even when we were younger, Lyon always wanted to beat our master Ur's magic ability. But now since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly, he decided to defeat Deliora. Cause it's the one thing she shouldn't do". He knew the guy that long? Lucy said.

"Well yeah, I guess that would be the only way to challenge someone who is dead". Happy agreed, I said.

"That's why Gray has to kick his ass". He looked at me confused.

"Huh"? I rolled my eyes.

"It is obvious! Since he is Gray longtime friends, he gets to fight him, if he can that is". He glared at me.

"What that last part supposed to mean". I smirked at him and said.

"What do you think it means, stripper". Erza made up stop and we were silent again until Gray started talking again.

"Listen there is something I never got to tell him. I kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never tell Lyon, but I have to. Ur may not be with you, but she's still alive". My eyes widened as all of us looked at him in shock. What does he mean by that? The way he talks about Ur, he misses her a lot, maybe as much as me and Natsu miss Igneel.

We were walking in silence again and my hands were behind my head. I looked at them everyone once in a while. Happy was on my head, Erza was looking serious, Lucy looked a little worried and Gray had a lost look in his eye, like he was remembering something. I just let him be and hoped by the time we finished the mission, Gray went back to normal. I know Gray for years, I seen him upset, angry, happy, amused, in a fighting mode, but never like this, it was weird.

A little while later we ended up in front of that temple and I tilted my head to the side as Happy flew off my head and Lucy asked.

"Isn't that temple a little crooked"? I had a feeling I knew who did it. Gray had the same idea because we both said.

"Natsu". Erza agreed with us. I said.

"He should stop destroying stuff". Gray snorted.

"Like your one to talk". I glared.

"What's that's supposed to me". It was not Erza that stopped the fight this time, but Lucy.

"Can you guys stop already"? We did, a little surprised it was her. I said.

"He must have done this on purpose". They looked at me and Gray nodded his head slowly, like he was thinking about it.

"That would be smart if he did, so the moon light could not shine on Deliora". I heard a slight whistle and said.

"Duck"! I ducked low to the ground as Gray and Erza jumped up and she punched Lucy and Happy away. I grimaced when they hit the tree. The guys that were chanting showed up and one said.

"We got you Fairy Tail wizards". Erza said she would do take care of it. I stood up. Erza requiped a sword. Lucy decided to fight with her and Erza told him.

"Go and finish your battle with Lyon". I saw him smile and I said.

"I'll come with, Natsu is probably there". He nodded though he frowned and I followed him. He was silent again as we ran, I was running next to him. I asked.

"Is there something real big going on or something with Lyon and you"? He said quietly, only my Dragon hearing helped me listen.

"My Master Ur vanished to seal away Deliora. Lyon always wanted to surpass her, it was his dream. He blamed me for her vanishing and he thinks she is dead, so I have to tell him". My eyes widened in anger.

"What the hell would he blame you"?! I huffed out a breath, running and talking making it harder. We were almost there. He said in a voice I never heard from him before, real guilt.

"I chased after the demon when I was young and she risked her life to save me and Lyon". My eyebrows went down over my eyes and I suddenly sped up faster. He caught up to me. I snapped.

"So what?! If she risked her life for yours, you can't feel guilty about that! Your master Ur would not want that"! It was quiet again except for our deep breaths.

"Huh, Thanks Mako". I didn't say anything and tilted my head down and ran faster, pumping my arms. He caught up again. We ran inside the temple and in this room we found this Iced Done. I pointed at it and said.

"I think they are in there". He rolled his eyes at me and ran over to it and broke it. I was right behind him. I heard Natsu say.

"It's Natsu and Mako". I looked around to see just Lyon and Natsu in the dome. Gray walked in and said.

"Leave him to me; it's time we settled things once and for all". I smirked at the look on Natsu face, he won't like that. I was right because he said.

"No way man, you already lost to him once"! I had to agree with him, I know I said that he should fight him, but I wanted to kick his ass to because he's such a bastard. Nothing is wrong with just roughing him up a bit. Gray said.

"And it won't happen again. I'm ready to end this now". Lyon said.

"You seem awfully confident". Gray said.

"You were right, I'm the one to blame for our masters death". Does anyone ever listen to me?! I just told him not to blame himself, I should kick his ass! Gray continued.

"But your no better, you threatened my comrades, hurt the villagers and are trying to destroy what Ur gave her life trying to escape, it's time we except our punishment together". Then he did something weird. He widened his stance and held his arms out and crossed them. Lyon was shocked for some reason.

"Not the Iced Shell". I blinked trying to remember where I heard it, when we were in the cave he said Ur used it and that must be what killed her…he better not! Lyon yelled.

"Are you insane, you wouldn't dare"! I realized that I was next to Natsu without knowing it and I glared in Gray and Lyon's direction. Gray said.

"Then change the villagers back to their human forms and leave this island and never return"! A Magic circle was under his feet and I tensed, ready to stop him.

"If you'll agree to that I'll stop, other than that, this is the end". Lyon instead of being scared had a smirk on his face.

"So, well I don't believe a word of it, you're bluffing". The huge icy wind took over and I wondered if it was part of the spell. Natsu yelled.

"Don't do it"! Gray yelled over the magic.

"I lied to myself, all these years I did not want to believe I killed Ur and it's time I took responsibility"! I yelled.

"Stop it Gray! Remember what I told you"! The magic was too loud. He yelled.

"I'm prepared to die"! I clutched my fist and looked down, the scaly glove staring at me and I pictured Igneel's face, my dad's face and I and Natsu yelled.

"Don't do it"! Gray said.

"Erza, Natsu, Mako and my friends of Fairy Tail, go on without me". I could only stare at him in horror and shock and I could picture Natsu doing the same. He started yelling the spell and I panicked, kicking him in the back. Natsu had the same idea because he punched him in the cheek and yelled.

"Shut up"! Gray looked at the both of us in shock. Gray yelled.

"Natsu! Mako"! Natsu yelled back at him.

"You can't just barge in here with a bunch of fancy talk! Get to the back of the line". I glared.

"What are you talking about, it's my turn next". Gray was getting pissed.

"Back of what line?! Mako, stay out of this"! Natsu pointed at himself.

"I was here first, so it's my fight". I nodded.

"Yeah and I didn't get a go yet, that ain't fair"! Gray was almost growling as he asked.

"What?! The first words out of my mouth were leave him to me"! Natsu shouted.

"Yeah and I said no way a second after that"! Gray growled.

"Why you"! Natsu grinned at him.

"What? You want some"? He grabbed him by the scarf and I rolled my eyes, am I going to fight or not. He fixed a glare on both of us at the same time and said.

"I don't care who says that, I have a score to settle with him and I don't care if I have to die"! That is what pissed me off; he thinks he can just throw his life away like that, after all his years in Fairy Tail over something stupid. He would be dying for no reason, but to prove something, even I know that much from what he told me earlier.

**/3****rd**** POV/**

Mako looked at them with her bangs shadowing her eyes and her lips in a tight line, anger at what Gray was saying, boiling at the pit of her stomach. She listened as Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and said.

"And how is dying going to settle it, huh? It sounds like your running away to me". Mako voice was quiet.

"Is that what you really want, to throw your life away for nothing when you have a chance to live". Gray gaped at both of them, not used to seeing this side of them. Gray had a stare off with Mako and Natsu, no one backing down until a huge shaking started. Natsu groaned, annoyed at another interruption. The place started shaking and Mako's eyes widened, the temple righted itself and Natsu was stomping on everything.

**/Mako's POV/**

I was pissed too, "Come on, Natsu actually did something good by destroying stuff"! Natsu was too mad to hear me. The some short guy with a mask and long green haired skipped in and went to Lyon. I pointed at him.

"Hey! You"! They both looked at us. He laughed at us and I fumed as Natsu asked.

"Who did you do that"?! He laughed again and said something about a moon drip ceremony. He ran off and I growled, oh no he don't. Gray shouted at us. Natsu said.

"We will take care of that guy, you beat this ice guy". Gray looked shocked.

"Yeah and don't lose and not just for you". I smirked as the three of us said at the same time.

"But for all of Fairy Tail". We ran off after that stupid masked bastard. He was laughing as Natsu was screaming at him and a large thing of stone flew at us, but Natsu kicked it away.

"Is that all you got"?! I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're going to have to try harder than that". Then somehow the stone went back into the roof. What kind of magic is that?!

"There you go, that's the magic I used to fix the temple". Natsu yelled.

"What kind of crazy magic is that"?! He grinned, it was kind of creepy.

"I practice a Lost Magic, both its strength and side effects are so powerful, that it is erased from history as we know it". Ok, then. He said.

"That Dragon Slayer magic you have is no different". I blinked in shock as me and Natsu both asked.

"Really"?! He then disappeared and I scowled.

"Coward, come back"! Natsu sniffed the air and said.

"I smell him, come on"! I ran with him and went down and then I saw that green hair. I smirked, we found him. We were at where we fell before, where Deliora was. I and Natsu came at him from different sides with a fist full of fire. He jumped out of the way with a laugh that pissed me off.

"It must of taken you both to find me, how did you"? Natsu answered as I stood next to him.

"Our sense of smell". I sniffed the air and frowned.

"Yeah and for a man, you smell like a woman". He laughed again.

"I'd like to talk, but I have more important things to do right now like revive Deliora". I glared, like hell I'd let him! Natsu smiled and said.

"Just forget about that, it's not going to happen". He asked.

"Why is that"? Natsu said.

"Gray is going to kick the Ice guy's butt and"… I said.

"We are going to kick yours"! I looked up shocked at the same time as Natsu. Moon Light was shining up on Deliora and melting the ice. My eyes widened in shock and I yelled at him when he made the ice melt faster than before. Natsu panicked.

"We gotta go"! I and Natsu ran off, but I had to dodge sideways and crashed into a wall when he made stone from the ceiling crash down on us.

"It looks like it was a mistake for you guys that you found me, eh"? I stood up and glared at him. I looked at Natsu and nodded, he did it back. We fight really well together. We attacked him from both sides again with fire, but the bastard jumped away again. Masked guy asked.

"Do you really think it's smart to use fire in here"? Natsu said that that ice can't be melted. I looked worriedly at the ice, it was melting really fast. I got really to fight this guy again, but a roar shook the place and I screamed as my ears rung in pain and clutched them with my hands. I roared.

"IT'S SO LOUD"! I gaped in shock at the huge monster, no demon in front of me as it broke through the ice. It was large and had horns on its head. I moved my hands from my ears when it stopped. So, this is Deliora. Natsu said.

"I'm wasting my time on you, let's finish this". I was ready to attack him, but then something hard smashed into my face. I coughed and fell back, only to have pain in my stomach where the second one hit. I crashed on my stomach to see a blue ball rush at Natsu, but he broke it and it fixed itself, hitting Natsu in the stomach. I yelled, standing up.

"I thought you broke it". The guy said.

"That's the magic I have. I can control an objects time. Meaning I can take the crystal back in time before it was broken". Well, that's weird.

"It's a Lost Magic. You want to see what happens when I throw this crystal ball into the future"? The ball started hitting him everywhere and I gave a yell of anger before launching myself at the masked guy, but the ball zipped up and smacked me in the throat. I let out a gasp, clutched my injured throat and started gagging. I heard it break again as I tried to catch my breath.

"I can freeze objects in time, not living things". They started talking back and forth and I was confused about something.

"Why would you try to help him, he done nothing for you and freeing Deliora would only help him". I was standing at this time and my throat was hurting, but nothing too bad. The Masked guy laughed.

"I can't say, I just joined them, so I can't speak on the others behalf". He then told us that he didn't care about Lyon and he wanted to control he demon. I narrowed my eyes at him. The he started giving me a headache about him being the strongest man alive because he would have a monster. I rolled my eyes as Natsu told him how stupid that was.

He then told us that we would not understand since we were young and I glared, that ain't true, this guy is just stupid.

"I got enough power on my side because everyone in Fairy Tail has my back". I nodded with a determined look as we lit our fist with fire.

"Let's go"! We rushed at him and he yelled.

"Do you really think you can beat me with that puny flame? That you are able to beat my Arc of Time Magic". He made about 20 crystal balls attack us and we smashed threw them. Natsu yelled.

"I don't care about that, but I do know the future, us kicking your butt". We punched him in the face, making him crashing into a rock down below us. I looked behind us and me and Natsu were surprised to see Gray.

"What are you doing here"? Natsu said.

"There is only one thing we can do now; we have to take that thing down"! I nodded.

"Yeah, if we can defeat it, there will be no problem". Then I heard some crazed laughed and looked to see that Lyon guy with a crazy look on his face. He said he would be the only one to defeat Deliora, but Natsu pointed out that he could not even stand. That's true; he was dragging himself on the ground.

I winced, as Deliora gave another loud roar. Lyon was mumbling and looking at the thing in shock and…excitement? He at some time of babbling, stood and wanted to fight it, but he hit, knocking him down. Gray was walking up to it and made the same stance as before with ice around him. My eyes narrowed angrily; does this Ice bastard ever listen?!

I was pissed and thought, he would not want to kill me and if I'm in the way… I jumped in front of him with eyes narrowed and Natsu had the same idea I did because he was next to me, shoulder to shoulder. He said we would have to defeat it. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so". Gray screamed.

"Get out of the way, don't be stupid"! Natsu said.

"If I was not going to let you cast it before, why would I do it now, I'm not letting you go out like that"! We both said.

"You go and cast the spell, but we are not moving". It roared again and decided to throw a fis at us. I narrowed my eyes and I roared back at it.

"BRING IT ON"! Gray screamed.

"NATSU! MAKO"! I was so angry, that my whole body lit on fire as me and Natsu jumped up to meet its fist. It was so large that we both hit in and our flames combined. I yelled out as Natsu yelled.

"I ain't giving up till the bitter end"! I was shocked when cracks appeared all over it and then it broke into a million pieces. I and Natsu looked at each other.

"Is it because we worked together"? He looked confused at my question.

"I don't know, are we stronger than we thought"? I shrugged, getting a headache. I looked back to see Gray crying, but I ignored it and smiled, he better not try that again. I grinned wider when I saw Lucy and Happy, he ran in Natsu chest and then jumped on me when Natsu got freaked out by Erza. I rubbed his head.

"Hey, little buddy". He cuddled into my neck, I grinned. Good old Happy. I waved at Lucy.

"Hey, Lushi". She glared at me.

"Don't you start that"! I laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Happy told me about that before". She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Natsu was cheering that we won and Lucy was talking about the second floor and I shivered when Erza gave us her pissed off face. She told us we did not complete the mission yet because we had to return them back from being demons.

Aw, man! I forgot all about that! We asked Lyon about the curse, but he said he didn't know about it. We were talking about what to do about it because other than today, he never came in contact with the villagers. Lyon said.

"The villagers were never changed by the moon drip; it does not affect the human body". I was shocked, but it was supposed to be the reason they were like that in the first place. He then said he didn't look any different, which was true. He didn't look like a demon. He told us he would let us handle it and I glared, even if he had nothing to do with them being demons, he still attacked them. Natsu thought so too.

"But you still attacked them-"Erza stopped him and I decided to not yell at Lyon by the look on her face. Erza said.

"They were only doing what they believed to be right, no need to hurt them because of it". I said.

"As nice as that is, what are we gonna do about the curse"? Erza said.

"I have no idea". Lucy sighed and Natsu said.

"Then let's go". We started walking back toward the village. Gray ended up behind me and we were walking back to the village. I put my hands in my pockets and told Gray.

"Oi, Gray"? He looked at me and said.

"What"? I frowned and looked ahead with narrowed eyes.

"That Iced Shell"? He frowned, with a confused look.

"Yeah, what about it"? I said quietly.

"Don't ever try it again". He looked at me and I stared back as we stopped walking.

"It's not worth it". He looked shocked, but then looked away.

"Wouldn't want to". He smirked and I grinned back.

"By the way, don't speak abouy this or I will cook you". He rolled his eyes.

"As if". I grinned, as an idea came to me.

"Wouldn't want anyone to know about your defeat". He stopped walking and I did too. He smashed his forehead against mine.

"What did you say, Flame Brain"?! I glared back, now he's insulting me?!

"What did you call me, Ice Stripper"?! I readied my fist and he did too until we heard Erza say.

"Are you both fighting"? We spun away and he put an arm over my shoulder.

"No way Erza". I nodded with a fake grin and we hurried up to them. Lucy asked me.

"What was that about"? I huffed and said.

"Gray was being a bastard". Erza stopped us from a fight and we were back at the village camp, but no one was around. Natsu asked about it and Lucy told him it was their camp. I said.

"I was even here they fixed me up". Then one of the villagers came up to us and said to follow him. We ran with him and were back at the village, it was brand new like before! Where is the big creator from before?!

Natsu was banging on stuff and Lucy told him to stop and he got mad. One of the villagers said.

"It was like it was taken back in time". I scratched my head, where have I heard that before"? Wait a minute, that caped guy said something like that, but why? Natsu let it go and shrugged, at least the village is back, no reason to worry.

Erza then said to call everyone together and soon we were in front of the group of villagers and Erza said.

"Let me get my facts straight, the time that people began to turn purple was when the moon began to turn purple, is that correct"? The chief guy said.

"Yes, the day that the moon came out, we transform into what you see now". Erza asked.

"The moon turned purple three years ago, correct? We learned that the moon drip ceremony happened ever night for 3 years. Each night it produced a beam of light so bright you could have not missed it". While she was talking, she paced and she stepped on Lucy's trap and fell through, giving a girly scream. I gaped and then laughed; can Erza really sound like that?

"…Seriously, didn't you ever wonder where the light was coming from"? That's Erza for you, just bouncing back like that. They told us that no matter what they did, when they tried to get into the temple, but were brought back here. That's weird, because we got in no problem. Lucy voiced what I thought. One villager said.

"We were worried that if we told you, you wouldn't believe us". Erza was nodding to herself like she knew while I was confused and she said.

"Natsu come here, I need your help to destroy the moon". She changed into her yellow and blue armor and I pouted.

"Why can't I destroy it"?! Natsu stuck his tongue out at me and I made a fist, but froze at Erza's glare.

"Mako…shut up". I nodded with a salute and slumped shoulders.

"Yes Ma'am". She kept her eyes on me and she smiled.

"Next time we have to destroy something, I pick you". I grinned at her and head Lucy mumble.

"The next time to destroy something"? Gray sighed.

"You have no idea". She just sighed back. What is their problem? I looked at them.

"Did you guys want to destroy the moon too"? They both yelled.

"NO"! I shrugged. Fine, forget them! Erza said.

"It's the only way we can change the villagers back to their human forms". The villagers then cheered. At least someone is happy. Gray said.

"I know she can do amazing things, but what is she anctually going to do"? I grinned.

"Destroy the moon"! Lucy smacked me in the head and snapped.

"Don't be stupid"! I rubbed my head and pointed it toward the crowd.

"You'll see". Erza said.

"This is Giant Armor, it allows me to increase my strength and throw farther". Erza said she would use her big armor pole thingy combined with Natsu's flames and stop the moon. Sounds good to me, if only I could be me!

Gray, Lucy and Happy were being their stupid doubting selves and I decided to ignore them. Erza and Natsu moved to the top of the tower and Natsu lit the flames at the bottom and Erza launched it into the air. I grinned as it went toward the moon that looks so cool!

It hit the moon and a bunch of cracks were on it and Gray and Lucy shouted it shock. I grinned and pointed up.

"Told you, Told you"! They were too shocked to yell at me, but my own jaw dropped when I saw pieces just fall to the ground and the moon still there, but white like it should be. What the hell is going on?! A gold light was shining on the villagers, but they were the same as before. When Gray asked about it, Erza said walked over to us.

"That's because these are their true forms. It seems to have altered their memories". Lucy asked, still shocked.

"What do you mean"? Erza answered with a smile on her face.

"It made them think they were humans turned into demons, but it's the other way around". She then said the moon drip was the thing that effected them and made their forms that could be humans look that way, but they were really demons. My hurt from all this, who knew S-class missions made you think so much!

Erza said. "I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers told me they could not get to the temple. The moon light was sacred; therefore creatures of darkness could not go there". I heard a new voice.

"You are quiet the detective, I knew I could trust you wizards". I looked at the person shocked; it was that guy with us on the boat, Bobo. Lucy freaked out, saying he was a ghost. I thought he died or something! He laughed and said.

"Getting stabbed in the chest hurt a lot, but you have to do more than that to kill a demon". He laughed again and I plopped my butt on the ground. I rubbed my forehead.

"This hurts". I felt Lucy pat head. They looked at me, but went back to their conversation. Bobo flew up in the air and his dad soon joined him and they had their reunion. Then the rest of them joined them and they were all happy. I grinned and let my head fall back.

"See everything worked in the end"! Natsu agreed.

"Yeah and they don't look much like demons if you look at their faces, more like angels". I heard the leader talk about a feast and my mouth watered, man I can't wait!

/ / / / / /

There was this big feast and I was going between eating something, I didn't know, drinking and eating sticks of fire. They weren't bad. A little spicy though. Then it happened, I grabbed a wooden stick with fire, but I felt a hand on mine. I looked to see Natsu. I glared at him.

"My fire". He glared back at me.

"No, mine"! I pulled at it and he pulled back. I growled.

"Natsu". He growled back.

Mako". Before he could stop me, I latched my mouth on the fire and slurped it up. I grinned at him with a look I knew was in his eyes and he gave a shout before tackling me to the ground. I heard Lucy say.

"What are they doing"? Gray chuckled.

"Wrestling, they used to do it a lot". I was distracted by them and Natsu had me in a strong headlock. I struggled and he rubbed his knuckles in my head hard and I grunted before hitting him hard in the stomach with my elbow. He let go of my neck and I decked him in the face. He held his nose and we were fighting back and forth for a while.

We stopped when the air felt like everyone was scared and I looked to see the blue haired guy, the blue haired one and Riku. I narrowed my eyes, what are they doing here. Riku looked different, like he had more emotions or feeling in his face, I wonder why. Blue haired one said.

"You guys are strong, the ones that defeated the cold Emperor". The Pink haired one said.

"That's why we came to bare you a visit in his place". Lucy jumped up and said.

"Wait just a minute, I thought we were cool. Didn't Lyon tell you what happened"?! Blue haired guy said.

"Yes, but that does not matter to us". The pink haired girl said.

"We wanted to settle things ourselves though Riku here came for a different reason". I looked at him and he stared right back at me, he said.

"I wish to speak to the female Fire Dragon Slayer". I blinked, what does he want? Natsu jumped up.

"Alright then, what do ya want with my sister"? He looked at natsu with a frown and said.

"Privately". Natsu yelled at him and I elbowed him in the chest.

"Fine, after I handle your friends". He gave a nod and Natsu was complaining to me, but then went back to the others. Natsu was going to fight them, but then the villagers said they had to, but Erza stepped up and just beat them up by punching them both in the face. They said they came here to apologize, but I didn't know what Riku wanted from me. I said.

"Well I'll deal with that Riku guy, come on man". He gave a nod and Lucy yelled.

"You're really going with creep"?! I nodded.

"Yeah and if attacks me, I could just kick his ass". She looked at me blankly before turning away. Natsu shrugged and Gray sighed, but Erza said.

"Be careful". I shrugged her off and followed Riku away from them and we were in the village. I was walking beside him and asked.

"So what you want"? He was quiet for a bit before he asked.

"What you said earlier, about fate and destiny? Do you mean that"? I thought about what he said and then remembered our fight.

"Well yeah, you shouldn't let that control you; you should be able to choose your own path. Your reasons were crap. Why you think like that anyway"? He took a deep breath and said.

"Deliora attacked my home, I have a mother, father, brother and little sister, we were trying to get away, but it crushed my whole family before my eyes and that day I believed it was because of fate". I snorted after a minute while shaking my head.

"That sucks, but fate has nothing to do with it! It must have just been either bad luck or something! You know Gray, that guy that strips with the black hair? The same thing happened to him, but he turned out alright for an icy stripper. You have a bit more emotions, join legal guild and make some friends"! He looked at me shocked and then a small smile was on his face.

"Thank you, I'll have to think about it". I shrugged and held out my hand and after a second, he grabbed it tightly and shook it. I took my hand back and clapped him on the back as we turned back toward the village.

"Maybe we'll meet again, but not as enemies. We could even be friends". He frowned.

"Friends"? I nodded.

"Yeah, if you want". He smiled at me wider and had tears in his eyes.

"That sounds nice". He walked ahead and I saw his shoulders shaking, but I ignored it and he let the wind carry him in the air and flew off somewhere. I grinned, that ain't too bad, he just a little messed up. I walked back to the village where the rest of them were. They were all partying though the other two joined them and I wondered where Riku went. I partied with them, ate more fire and even danced on the table, which made Natsu and Happy join me, Erza laugh and Gray and Lucy face palm. I even saw Riku join and he smiled at me and hung around a little. Later on, I fell asleep on the ground, tired from the whole day.

I woke up to see Natsu eating fire next to me; I snatched one of them from him and ignored his glare, eating some. Still taste good, even overnight. Apparently, the three of them left. I walked over to Gray and Lucy. Gray asked.

"What did that freak want with you"? I shrugged, so some reason feeling heat on my cheeks (not in a good away). I don't talk to people like that; I could not stand him thinking like that, like fate could control your life. Plus, he was the one that seeked me out. Lucy had a grin on her face.

"So, what's was it like"? I scratched my head.

"What are you talking about? It was a normal talk". Gray rolled his eyes.

"Don't even bother; she would never understand something like that". Before I could yell at him, Natsu came over asked.

"You have invisible scars Gray"? Gray yelled at him, saying that he was ruining it for him to be cool or something like that. I laughed, he gets so angry easily. While Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was talking to the leader. I decided to go over to her. She said she would not take the money. I gaped.

"But Erza-". She took her hand and chopped me in the stomach and while I held my stomach in pain, she put her foot on my back and pressed so I fell hard on my stomach and kept the foot there. Her weight was making it so I could not move. I pushed up, but couldn't still move. She went on with her conversation.

"We didn't except the request from the guild and only idiots went to fix it". My head snapped up.

"Who are you-". She stepped on my back harder and I groaned.

"You should lose some weight". She stepped even harder than before and I let out a yelp before deciding I should stop talking. I was upset, so I ignored their conversation. I tuned back when they started talking about some kind of gate key and Erza picked me up by the back of my shirt and patted me on the head.

"You'll listen next time, right". I rubbed my back with a pout and nodded. She steered us back toward the beach, where a pirate ship was waiting. I blinked, she steals pirate ships now. I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she took it over". Lucy, Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement with me. So we got on the boat and the pirates were in love with Erza or something like that and we got on the boat. I stood leaning against the railing and chuckled when I heard Lucy yell at Natsu.

Then…The boat started moving and I got sick, throwing up over the railing.

/ / / / / /

The boat stopped moving and jumped off the boat, Natsu right behind me. We walked away from the harbor, with the others behind us and Erza had her luggage. Gray, Natsu and happy were complaining about the reward and Lucy was happy because she got her gate key. Gray asked.

"Which one was it anyway"? Lucy smiled and said.

"Sagittarius, the Centaur". I grinned and Gray asked shocked.

"It's a horseman"?! I said.

"Horseman?! Cool could he give you rides to places instead of using that clock to be lazy"? She shook his off and yelled at me.

"I can't do that and shut up, the conditions were different"! I cocked my head to one side.

"Oh, so you are afraid to get dirty"? Beofre she could yell at me again, Erza said.

"You are all so carefree, it's almost like you forgot about the punishment you will face at the Guild". All our faces blanked when we looked at her, aw man! I did forget! We all jumped at her saying it worked out and she said it was because she came along. I shook my head.

"We could have handled it"! Erza gave me a glare and asked.

"So you like to be stepped on". My shoulders slumped at the reminder of what she did. I could almost feel the pain in my back. I moved back a little. Gray panicked saying he was going to use that. I frowned, that could only mean he was going to do…I went on my knees and put my hands together.

"Erza please! Have Mercy". Soon Natsu and Lucy were panicking with me. Erza dragged me and Natsu back to the guild and I heard Lucy shout in a freaked out voice.

"Will somebody tell me what that is?! I totally freaking out"! I shivered, Lucy, you DO NOT want to know. We got near the guild and I sighed, we are so doomed!

**That was longer than I thought it will be! I decided to keep it together rather than split it up. I hope you like it and tell me what you think! I like my original parts and tell me what you think of Riku! **


	6. Changling, Hanging with Romeo, Phantom

Igneel's daughter

Chapter 6

We were dropped on the Guild floor and we stood up, Gray, Lucy and Happy behind us. Erza came in asking (demanding).

"Is Master Makarov here"? Mira was there and smiled at us.

"So your back how was it and did you have fun"? Maybe, if Erza and her scary self was not there. Erza shot down what Mira asked. She asked again and Macao said Gramps was at some kind of council meeting. My shoulders fell in relief, we are saved for now. Me, Natsu and Gray cheered, he said.

"Great, we won't have to deal with that until Gramps gets back". I nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, were saved"! Lucy started screaming and Erza looked at us with a dark look.

"All of you, SHUT UP"! I paled as Natsu and Gray hugged each other and I hit behind Lucy. She shook.

"Don't hide behind me"! Erza asked them.

"Do you know when the master gets back"? Mira said it could be anytime and Erza turned to us and I moved slowly between Natsu and Lucy so I was not hiding.

"Listen here you fools! You broke the rules and you are not getting off the hook"! I decided Lucy was not good cover so I hid behind Gray and Natsu, who were hugging. I glared at Wakaba when he said he only cared about Lucy for the punishment. I scowled as the three of us decided to teach him a lesson with Elfman talking about being a man. After we finished dealing with the beat up mess that Wakaba was, we walked away from him, which Macao helped up his beat up self that will teach him!

Gray and Natsu wondered off and I walked to the bar and asked Mira for some chocolate milk. After she gave it to me, Cana leaned against the counter and asked.

"So, how did your mission go? I know Erza won't give me the answers". I scratched the back of my head after taking a gulp of milk.

"Uh, it was really cool! We solved this Island Curse there, but they turned out to be Demons! Then I fought this Riku guy and won, though he had some believing in fate problems, but I fixed that! I knocked it right out of him"! She took a gulp of her beer barrel and said.

"Hm, really"? I nodded with a grin and she went back to leaning against the counter and drinking her barrel. I walked over to Lucy, Natsu and Gray to see Natsu reading a request with Erza there too. It looked weird and I snatched it from Natsu hand and read.

'Decipher this text and I'll see that you'll, earn yourself 500,000 J'. I blinked, really?! Natsu snatched it back with a punch to the head. I glared, holding my head. I snapped.

"Who do you think you are hitting"?! He glared back at me.

"Who are you getting mad at"?! We both stopped when Erza got mad and punched us to the ground. We jumped back up and moved away from her. He put the request on a table and we ignored Erza telling us to not take a request. Natsu said.

"I can totally read this"! We all crowded around him with me as at his right as he said.

"Ogo, Daru, Rasu, Chi, Boru, Cania". I yelled at him.

"What kind of crap is that"?! He yelled back.

"I don't know, why don't you read it this time"?! I was about to yell back, but the paper started glowing. It stopped and then I felt really weird. Like I was missing some clothes and I was a lot cooler than normal and I had something heavy on my hands.

I looked down and dropped the beer barrel next to me? Where did that come from and when did I pick it up? I walked over and saw Gray shivering saying.

"It's so cold"! I blinked, Gray never gets cold and he even has his clothes on. Elfman said.

"Ice Wizards don't get cold, ya big crybaby"! Gray was shivering, but his voice was weird.

"Someone please turn up the heat in here before I freeze to death pretty please"! I frowned and walked up to Gray.

"Oi, Ice Stripper! What's the matter with you"?! He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about"? Lucy then started complaining about her chest being heavy and her back hurting and she was bent over. What the hell is going on?! I then gaped as I looked to the right, it was me looking annoyed. I looked over at Natsu and he was being weird too. Natsu ran away from Lucy and Lucy called him Dragon breath. The me that was not me took the barrel I dropped and started drinking it. Macao asked.

"Why is Mako drinking like Cana"? I shouted.

"I'm Mako, she's an imposter"! They looked at me.

"You're Cana, what is wrong with you"? The imposter me fell back and was knocked out. Who was that, I'll have to beat her up! I looked down and jumped in the air, I looked like Cana; I had a pair of brown pants on a bikini top. My shoulders slumped.

"My boobs were never this big! This ain't my body"! Wakaba freaked out with nose bleed and passed out on the floor. While I was freaking out over this weirdness, I noticed Happy acting serious for once and Erza acting like a child. Happy then said.

"Don't you realize what happened to us? We all switched bodies"! I looked at Happy with wide eyes. He then said he was Erza and that Happy was in her body. Natsu and Loki switched, Gray and Lucy and Me and Cana. I asked.

"Then why is I…she knocked out"? Macao answered.

"Your body could not take the alcohol she was drinking, so your body knocked itself out". Loki laughed.

"Wow, that's lame"! I glared and yelled.

"You want to fight Loki"! He glared.

"Shut up Cana and get drunk already"! I snapped.

"For the last time, I'm Mako"! I said.

"I'm all fired up"! I raised my fist about to use my fire magic but I gaped in shock when nothing happened. I growled at him which sounded weaker than normal, but Happy told us to shut up and it was so weird that I listened. I heard Gramps voice.

"The great Ampulla spell has been cast, you kids never learn". I looked to see him walking in. Maybe he'll know how to fix this. We all ran over to him to see if he could help. He said.

"By reading on that page what it said aloud, you did a personality change which is called the Changling". That even sounds weird, but cool at the same time! Natsu was Loki and Lucy was Gray. They started fighting and I said.

"It was Natsu fault". Natsu glared at me.

"What the hell did you say"?! I yelled at him.

"If you didn't read the note, I could be my awesome fire breathing self"! Gray yelled.

"Why did you stop him"?! Before I could yell at him, he and Natsu were yelling at each other, me tell them off when I felt like it. Gramps told us to knock it off and he said.

"This not only changes personalities, but Magic power too". What? I yelled.

"What magic does Cana even do?! She throws magic cards at people right"?! Cana who was up, threw a barrel at me and I didn't have the muscles I usually did and fell with a groan, the barrel on top of me.

"That's not what they do, idiot"! I just groaned in answer. Gramps said.

"And if you don't change back in 30 minutes of casting the spell, you will be like that forever". I gaped and jumped up, throwing the barrel off of me and we all yelled.

"WHAT"?! Natsu asked how long ago it was and they told us 16 minutes, so that meant we had 14 minutes left. What?! This is really-really bad! Gramps then told us he does not know how to fix it! I fell to the floor feeling depressed, I can't be like this forever, and I want my fire back! I looked up at Lucy/Gray's scream. He was about to throw Lucy shirt off and even I knew that was bad.

Lucy panicked and for some reason, the guys looked…excited? Gray yelled.

"I can't take this anymore"! Lucy grabbed him tell him to stop while he told her…him to knock it off. Man, this is confusing! It makes my head hurt and I can't even use my fire power to fight. Or use these wimpy arms! Then Erza/Happy requiped and I figured he was pissing off Erza and felt bad for him when we got back to normal.

Instead of having a suit of armor like normal, it was a swimsuit and Loki/Natsu said that we traded magic. I said.

"I already said that, jeez you're slow"! He glared.

"What did you say"?! I snapped.

"You heard me"! Elfman stopped us.

"Hey, Natsu? Do ya know what kind of magic Loki uses"? I looked at Elfman, that's a good question. Who actually knows that? Natsu panicked saying he didn't know how to use Loki's fire and Natsu/Loki came in. He was drooling fire. I heard in my own voice.

"This is nasty and weird"! I looked to see myself, but Cana doing the same thing. She was drooling my fire. What a waste! Erza in Happy's body said we needed to stop wasting time and fix this, while Lucy in Gray's body sulked and started drooling ice. It made me laugh, but she was too depressed to care.

The doors banged open and I heard. "Don't worry Lucy, I'm here to help"! I looked to see Levy, Droy and Jet. Right! Levy is smart! Jet said.  
"Team Shadow Gear is here to save the day". I snickered.

"That rhymed". I heard Natsu laugh and Gray snort. The rest ignored me. So Levy got a bunch of heavy books from where she usually sits and put them on a table. How she carried them, I'll never know. She said down with the flyer and Natsu said.

"What are you going to do"? Levy said.

"I'm good with ancient text so I can figure this out". Erza said something like let her work in peace, but a fish was in her mouth so I could not tell much. She then started sulking about it and I kind of felt bad for her, she a S-class wizard and even though Happy is awesome, she got turned into him.

Anyway, we were crowded around Levy. She started mumbling and Lucy asked.

"Is it okay to read them aloud like that"? She said it was and I noticed she was wearing those speedy reading glasses and I had my hopes up until Loki said.  
"We only have ten minutes left". I said.

"Levy, hurry"! Lucy bumped me.

"Don't rush her, we'll be doomed". I shut up. Gray then pulled Lucy's shirt half-up and yelled.

"I can't take this"! Lucy herself screamed panicked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT"! I sighed and pouted.

"I want to be normal again, Levy please"! She looked at me shocked, I was on my knees and my head was on my crossed arms on the table. Wakaba said.

"You guys have eight minutes left". I made a whining noise in my throat and I heard Droy and Jet cheering Levy on. Gray asked.

"What happens if we get stuck like this"? I went on the floor and laid there and Cana said.

"We better not; Mako's body is weak with booze"! I glared weakly at her.

"I'm sorry I'm not a drunk! I wanna use my fire"! Natsu called Lucy gross for drooling ice when she whined about wanting to be a girl. She started crying and we are figured out that we'd be the weakest team in Fairy Tail. I jumped up.

"No, we can do this"! But this is what happened. When Natsu called for Happy, him in Erza's body came over, I tried to pick up Cana's cards that were in my pockets, but I dropped them and mixed them up, Cana lit her hand on fire and didn't know how to put it out, Lucy was drooling Ice, Gray fumbled with Lucy's keys and Erza was getting excited at being able to fly. I sulked, I have to get back to my taught by Igneel fire breathing self. We all shouted.

"WE ARE THE WEAKEST TEAM IN FAIRY TAIL"! Erza got depressed that she was in a 'cat's body', so Happy got upset and I guessed he tried to fly away like he normally does, but fell on Erza and crushed her. I was till sulking when Levy called out.

"That's it"! I and everyone else run to her. Gray said.

"Come on, do it"! She smiled and said.

"May this external exchange provide you with external happiness? Kinda cute, huh"? We told her it was supposed to lift the curse, not ready it and she said.  
"Oh, right! I'm sorry", Lucy comforted her and I yelled.

"There is no time for that, Lucy! Levy you need to do this now"! Lucy snapped.

"Don't be so harsh, Ca-Mako"! I yelled back.

"I don't wanna like with crappy magic throwing cards"! Cana yelled at me while Levy concentrated and Droy and Jet cheered her on. She said.

"What did I tell you about that"?! I plopped on the ground with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I want my fire"! Happy and Erza then were having some kind of guilt thing with Erza the cat getting depressed again. I laughed to myself that has a nice ring to it. I stopped when Macao said.

"One minute left". I and Natsu both yelled.

"We don't need you to tell us that, kay"! Gramps then came in.

"I might be able to…never mind I come up with a blank". I gaped at him, we have less than a minute! Gray tried to take his shirt off and Lucy stopped him by grabbing him and yelling.

"Taking my clothes off isn't going to change anything Gray"! He yelled back.

"Let go of me"! I clutched my head in shock when Macao said we only had 40 seconds. Gramps then shouted.

"I just remembered something about the spell"! We all raced over to him as Erza asked.

"What is it"?! He said.

"I'm afraid it has to be done one pair at a time meaning all of you won't be fixed"! Loki and Natsu said they should go. Gray and Lucy said they should, while Erza said they should be switched. I said.

"No way, I and Cana should be switched"! She agreed with me.

"I want to drink without passing out again"! We were all yelling at each other. Erza yelled at me.

"Shut up, I as the strongest female wizard need to be changed back"! I yelled back seeing as she was a cat.

"Well, you should stay that! Then it could be me"! She glared, but since she was in Happy's body, I was not scared at all. Levy then called us over and said the same words over and over and I looked at her hopefully. I looked down and danced around, Wahoo! I let my whole body on fire.

"I'm back, I'm back, and I'm back! Oh Yeah, I back"! They yelled at me to shut up and I saw the problem, Mira and Gramps switched along with Cana and Elfman and Droy and Jet through they usually act the same.

Then the paper started glowing and it took a blinding light through the whole guild and I shut my eyes in pain at the brightness and it disappeared. I looked around and they started cheering, it seemed everyone was back to normal. Gramps called out.

"Even though it didn't matter to me, let's celebrate with a party"! We all cheered and two seconds later we were all partying.

/ / / / / /

I woke up find myself sleeping back to back with Natsu. I yawned and stood up, rubbing my eyes. This made him fall, but he just snored and rolled over. I stepped over the bodies of Cana, Elfman, Gray, Happy and even passed Lucy who was curled up on a bench. I saw Mira up already and my stomach growled. She already placed eggs in front of me with chocolate milk and I grinned.

"Thanks Mira"! She smiled at me and said.

"No problem"! I remembered when we were younger and Mira used to known as the Demon. I shivered; she used to be as scary as Erza, hell she used to fight her. But since…I shoved food in my mouth to ignore that I was thinking.

Soon, everyone started getting up and moving around and I was done and lying around, feeling lazy. Natsu found a request and was waiting for Lucy to come back because she had to 'get ready for the day'. She came back and Natsu told her.

"Let's go on a mission"! She agreed and Era decided see wanted to come along and Gray decided to come too. Natsu said.

"Come on, Mako"! I shook my head.

"Naw, sit me out on this one"! Natsu pouted.

"Are you sure"?! I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' lazy". Gray and Natsu shrugged, Erza nodded and Happy said bye and Lucy asked.

"You sure you don't want to come"? I grinned.

"Don't worry, have fun"! They agreed and walked off. I lay around some more for a while, but then got bored. I should have gone with them. I looked to see Romeo who looked as bored as me. I got a good idea; after all it has been a while since I hung around with the kid. I walked over and slung an arm around him shoulders, but not putting my weight on him. He grinned widely when he saw me and asked.

"Hey, Mako-nee! What's up"? I said.

"I bored; you wanna get ice cream or something"? He nodded, getting really excited and I pulled him off the stool called to Macao.

"I'm taking you kid out". He called back to me.

"Why and where"? I said.

"I'm bored and Ice cream". He sighed and said.

"Don't corrupt him"! I frowned.

"I won't whatever that is". He sighed, but I walked with Romeo through Magnolia as he talked to me about anything really. I was drooling by the time we got in the Ice cream place. I said once we were at the counter.

"Order what you want"! He looked up at me shocked.

"Really"?! I nodded.

"Yeah"! He ordered a chocolate bowl with like a bunch of candy on it and I ordered a four scoop chocolate bowl. We sat down and just ate, not really talking.

After we were done, I had him sitting on my shoulders and we were walking back to the guild. I said.

"This was fun, eh Romeo"? He said excited.

"Yeah, I had fun, thanks Mako-nee"! I said.

"Yeah, I should skip out on missions more"! He asked.

"You skipped out on a mission because of me". I shook my head making him move.

"Naw, but I'm glad I did". My eyes were closed with a grin, but I knew where I was going because Romeo saw what I saw doing and would give me directions.

"Now go left"! I did and wait for him to say the next thing, but he was quiet. I asked.

"Romeo"? I heard a choking sound and before I could open my eyes, something wet hit my forehead. I looked at him and opened my eyes to see him crying and asked.

"What is it, man"? His mouth was opening and closing and he choked out.

"Look". I looked and my eyes widened in rage and shock. I was shaking and I let Romeo from my shoulders. My hands were in fist at my sides and I looked down and I knew I had a dark look on my face. I growled through clench teeth.

"_Who did this_"?! The whole guild had large rods running through it, ruining it. I heard a soft voice.  
"Mako-nee"? I looked down to see Romeo and I said.

"Let's go". He nodded and I stomped inside wanting to kick the shit out the bastard who did this. Who dares to ruin my home?! My Family's home?! I walked in and went down to the only place I knew was left, the basement. Romeo ran ahead and hugged his dad and I saw Natsu and the rest of the guild there. I stomped over to them. He just smashed something, but I did not care, I yelled.

"_Someone tell me who the hell did this"! _Everyone started at me in shock and I was breathing heavy, my face dark. Natsu who looked as pissed as I did yelled.

"Phantom"! My eyes widened and I yelled.

"Let's rip them to pieces"! Natsu agreed with me.

"Yeah, but Gramps don't wanna"! I looked at him with a glare and said.

"What's the deal, Gramps"! He said.

"We will deal with the job request done her until up stairs is fixed". I yelled.

"That's not what I meant"! Gramps walked off and I was really pissed, we should get them back! They ruined out home! Natsu asked.

"I don't understand why he is being like this"? Mira said in a sad voice.

"Listen, he is just as hard on him as it is on you. But conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the council". Natsu yelled.

"It's not fair, those Phantom freaks started it"! I said.

"And this is not conflict? Who cares about some stupid old Geezers from the council"?! Mira sighed.

"As that may be, we have to listen to them". I growled in anger, glaring at the floor.

It was late and Lucy decided to go home. I was still sitting, but pissed off and Erza dragged me away and I scowled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Literally, I was being dragged as my butt was on the floor. We went to Lucy house to protect her and Lucy was shocked. Gray and Natsu were there too. I was sulking and I grumbled.

"Leave me alone, Erza the Cat". It was dead silent and I saw Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy stare at me in shock. I looked at Erza in shock at what I said. I was so pissed, I just mocked Erza! She picked me up by the front of my shirt until we were face to face. She glared.

"What did you say"?! I gulped and leaned back.

"N-nothing". She punched me in the head and I winced at the sudden pain, but she did not let go. I asked.

"Can you let go"? She dropped me and I landed on my already bruised head. The air got normal again and Gray snorted.

"That was a stupid move". I nodded, while grabbing my abused head. I ignored everyone until I heard.

"This is a serious matter. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat. Mako, you're a girl, clean up more". I nodded with a yes ma'am, too much in pain to say no.

Later on after everyone was ready, I was still dressed the same, Natsu was seated at the table, I was laying on it with my hands behind it, Lucy and Erza were on the bed and Gray was laying around. Lucy asked.

"Do you know why Phantom attacked us"? I said.

"They are bastards"! They ignored me. Erza tld her about our past with them and Natsu said that if Gramps was not so afraid we'd fight. I nodded while Gray told us off, saying Gramps was not scared. Erza then decided to tell her what the 10 Wizards Saints are and Natsu jumped up, meaning to slam his hand on the table, but smacked me in the face. I gave a grunt and he left his hand there and said.

"He is afraid! He thinks Phantom has too many members for us to handle"! I pushed his hand off and sat up.

"One, don't hit me in the face and the only damn reason we can't kick there asses is because that he is scared of the council"! Gray backed me up and Lucy asked how strong they were. I and Natsu said.

"We could take them"! Erza shook her head.

"We are on par with them, if we went to war with them, neither guild would survive. Their master Jose is also one of the ten wizard Saints and is on par with Makarov. They have something similar to our S-class called the Element Four, however there biggest threat might be Black Steal Gajeel. He must be the one behind the Guild Hall destruction". I let my fist on fire and yelled.

"I burn him to pieces"! Lucy told me.

"Stop yelling, please". I blew out my fist with a huff. I grumbled.

"They should pay". Natsu agreed with me.

I laid back on the table and decided to deal with all of this crap in the morning, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a loud banging. I fell off the table and walked to the door to see Cana. She looked pissed and didn't have liquor on her.

"Come quick now"! I didn't ask anything and called over my shoulder.

"Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy! Let's go"! They all came over and saw the serious air or something. We followed Cana and we ran toward Magnolia South Gate park. A big crowd was at the front of the biggest tree and I pushed my way forward to see what was going on.

My blood froze when I saw. I could not say anything, I was so pissed. I was never this pissed before. I heard a gasp behind me.

Droy. Jet. Levy. Beaten up and tied to a tree with the guild mark of Phantom Lord on her stomach. I had heavy breathing, my head was tilted down causing me have a dark look, and my fist were clenched hard enough to make them shake along with my whole body. How…d-dare they?! I barely heard Erza ask.

"…Master"? I heard Gramps said.

"I can take our home being reduced to rubble. But I will not let harm come to my children without taking REVENGE! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR"! I could not have said it better myself. With Gramps help, we got them down carefully and they were brought to the hospital and Lucy was going to follow. I put my hand on her shoulder and said roughly, my voice full of anger.

"Don't worry, we will beat them bad and you go see how they are, okay Lucy"? HSe nodded, took a deep breath and walked in their direction. I said.

"Master". I was pissed and serious at this point.

"Let's go". We marched over to the Phantom Lord Guild, pissed and silent. We finally arrived at the doors and I gave Natsu a look. He gave a tense nod and we both reared a fist back and knocked the doors down. We stood in front of everyone. I heard Gramps shout.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING"! I roared and charged. A bunch ran at me and I punch any this came close. I heard a couple scream and I finally was starting to feel good! The one thing I can't fail at! I yelled. As I knocked out three at once.

"You want to screw with Fairy Tail?! This is what ya get"! I heard fighting around me. I heard 3 try to sneak attack me and I laughed darkly, kicking the middle guy in the chest with a flamed foot sending him flying into a wall and grabbing the other two by the throats and lifted then in the air. I looked at them, a grin that was no happy on my face as I tilted my head to the side and growled.

"You want to mess with Fairy Tail"? They were shaking I could feel it and I loved it! I lit my hands with fire and swung around, throwing them into the railing, knocking them out. I laughed making my whole body light with fire.

"Who's next"? I then fought everyone that was not fighting with other members of my guild, they deserved this too. I looked to see Alzack and Bisca shooting people, Natsu doing what I was, Gray freezing people, Erza doing her Requp thing and everyone kicking there asses with their own Magic. I walked around and every time a Phantom Lord guy would come near me, I would beat them badly till passing out. I growled.

"I'm just getting fired up". I was back to back with Gray and Natsu.

"How you been Mako"? I answered Natsu.

"Good, beaten these bastards well". He and Gray said.

"Same here". I looked around, needing someone else to fight. I heard someone jump down and I narrowed my eyes. Before I could, Natsu attacked him and I stalked around, scowling. Natsu said after he knocked him into the bar.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers"! Gajeel thrust an iron arm at Natsu, but he grabbed it and swung him at the ceiling. He landed on his feet in the wood on the ceiling and grinned down at me with a laugh that sounded like 'Gihi'.

"So you're the other one". I snarled.

"Watch it"! I clenched my fist to stop myself from launching at his face with my fists. It's was Natsu fight and I understood. They attacked each other and Natsu punched him into a wall. I growled.

"That guy ain't trying". Elfman looked at me.

"What are talking about Mako? He attacked him"! I shook my head.

"That bastard ain't taking us seriously"! Erza frowned.

"You are right, the strongest getting taken out this easily. I looked to the ground.

"Ruining our Guild, hurting our friends. I won't be made a fool"! I was proven right when Natsu was kicked into the ground when he ran forward. Elfman mumbled.

"What a Man, your right". Natsu jumped up, full of fire.

"I'm just getting started"! I snapped.

"Natsu, you better not lose to this bastard! The guild could never live it down". He looked at me and smirked.

"It would never happen, I know". They started fighting back and forth and it made my fingers itch for me to join it, but I knew I couldn't. Gajeel smashed up in the ceiling again. I grinned darkly when the place started shaking.

"This is why is don't piss of Gramps". Everyone agreed with me on that one. Elfman said.

"You're scary when you're pissed, like a Man should be"! I said.

"Good". Then suddenly it stopped and something crashed down. I thought it would be Natsu or Gajeel but I saw a small think and recognized the white hair. I ran off to see a Green faced Gramps. We all crowded around Gramps and for some reason he had no Magic power left. I looked around to see a smirking Gajeel. I caught his words.

"It looks like the fun is over". FUN?! I got up and no one notived and I stood below Gajeel. I pointed at him pissed.

"I still didn't get to deal with you yet"! He smirked more.

"You wanna go, Pyro"? I growled in answer. He jumped down and I lit my fist on fire and yelled.

"Here I go"! I launched a fist toward his face he ducked and threw a rod at me, I flipped and jumped on it and decked him in the face. He flew back a little and I snapped.

"That was for Levy, Dry and Jet"! He only chuckled as he got up.

"You mean those weaklings"? My eyes widened so large I felt they were going to pop out. I was about to attack him, but felt a hand gripped tightly around my shoulder.

"Drop it". I spun around to see Erza looking at me, but there was a look in her face that made me stop and scowl. I lifted my lips in a snarl at Gajeel, but he was already on the ceiling and he disappeared. Natsu complained about leaving, but we did.

Erza walked away from me and went to Gray and I think I saw her crying. That is it! I heard Natsu say they kidnapped Lucy too! I can't take this anger, I'm going to explode! Phantom Lord was still running at us as they treated and I said as I saw him grab a guy.

"Go, save her! I'll smell you out"! He gave a nod before dragging the guy away. I snatched fire in bowls from tables and swallowed them, this time not caring about the taste. I stood in front of everyone as they left. Erza said.

"Come on"! I said.

"I'm buying time"! She nodded and they looked at me and grinned to themselves.

"Look she might be strong, but all of us could take her down"! They started cheering and my face got darker the more they talked. I roared over the noise.

"SHUT UP"! I puffed up my chest and covered my hands over my mouth. Puffing my cheeks feeling my fire there, I blew it roaring.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"! I heard yells and screams and I ran off, sniffing the air. Their sent took me to the rocky area and I sniffed up, following it. I got there in enough to see Lucy go flying and Natsu smash into a wall, catching her. Even if I was mad, I let out a smile of relief. She's okay. I ran over to see how they really were.

Natsu was sitting next to Happy and Lucy had a dark look on her face. I heard Happy say.

"We better head back to the Guild". I walked over and sat down behind Lucy. Natsu snapped.

"What?! That's their headquarters! Let's get them"! Happy said.

"We can't! Erza told us to retreat"! Natsu got in Happy's face.

"Cause she's a wimp, I'll face those guys if I have to". Happy said.

"You saw what they did to the Master"! Natsu said.

"Exactly, that's why we have to go back"! I said.

"Guys, just knock it off! Let's go back and just attack another time"! Natsu snapped.

"You're just saying that because you're scared of Erza"! I shook my head, imagining Erza face looking so…broken. I said.

"You don't understand, you didn't see her face"! Before he could yell something back, I heard Lucy say softly.

"I'm Sorry". She was crying? What did they do to her?! I'll rip them to pieces! Lucy said.

"All of this is my fault! Everything is my fault! I don't wanna leave, but I wanna stay with you guys! Because I love being in Fairy Tail"! Natsu asked looking concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're crying, why are you upset"? Natsu said.

"Your one of us, you don't have to leave". I leaned over and tried, I am a girl, so it should help? I can't see Nakama crying like this. I put a hand on her shoulder as softly as I could.

"Hey, Lucy? Nothing is your fault. Okay, we just have bad blood between them, Hell, we always had. Don't blame yourself; you are Fairy Tail now, alright"? I thought I helped but then her crying got worse and I cringed.

"I thought I was helping". Natsu had a hand on my head before he picked Lucy up and put her on his back after he offered a piggyback ride and she just cried harder and happy told us off. I frowned, looking at the ground and we walked back to the guild. Happy sat on my shoulder and the only noise was depressing sound of Lucy's sobbing.

**There it is! One of my quickest updates! I don't think I'll update this quick again. I just can't sleep and I was really excited when I wrote this since I was in a good mood at the beginning, but then got depressed toward the end and was as pissed as my character in the middle that I almost broke my typing keys. Tell me how you liked this! **


	7. End of Phantom Lord Arc

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 6

We were back at the Guild downstairs and I noticed Lucy still looking upset. I frowned; I seemed to do that a lot lately. I can tell the problem between us and Phantom Lord is not over, there is too much bad blood. I was standing on one side of her and Natsu on the other, almost like bodyguards. Everyone was hanging around the Guild, fixing up what they got hurt. I looked around to see them making plans and Gray looked at Lucy.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back". If only that was what she was worried about. I looked down at her when she said.

"I know, I'm not worried about that. It's just…all my fault". I frowned, deeper, why is she saying that?! Just because they captured her, does not make it her fault. She had money, that does not make it her fault. Elfman said.

"Being targeted by dangerous people is one of the downsides of being rich". Happy asked.

"Why'd you hide the truth from us, Lucy"? I taped him with my foot and shook my head, that's not gonna help. Lucy said.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything! I mean there is no way to bring up I'm a runaway in casual conversation. I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared. Now, all of a sudden he wants to force me to come home? He's done all those horrible things just to get me to go back! I hate his guts! Still if I hadn't run away in the first place none of this would have happened". Elfman blamed it on her dad and Gray yelled at him. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I bought them onto the guild. All because of my own selfish choices. I'm so sorry. I should just go back home". I didn't like the sound of that, all she has been saying is not true! Natsu said.

"I don't know about that, I couldn't see you playing the part of the pretty princess in the Mansion, laughing with us in this filthy Guild Hall, going on adventures with us all the time even if you complain. That's who you really are. You said you wanted to stay with us, right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from? Come on, who are you trying to kid? You are Lucy of Fairy Tail. No more running because you belong here with us"! I grinned after Natsu was done and said.

"He's right of course! Plus, what is our team without you! You helped is make it from what Natsu told me! Like he said, Fairy Tail would never be the same without you and plus Natsu never talks a lot like that, so he is real serious"! Natsu glared.

"Shut up"! I decided to ignore it and Lucy started crying. I mumbled.

"Crap, not again! What did I do now"?! I looked around the room as they tried to comfort her and my ears twitched when I heard.

"…Laxus". I said.

"I'll be right back". I walked off and walked to Cana and Mira. I glared as I heard Laxus said.

"Man, Makarov is pathetic"! I glared at him as I got closer.

"I don't see how this is remotely my problem". I snapped as I walked over.

"Laxus". He smirked when he saw me.

"Mako, how's the Guild"? I growled.

"You are lucky you are in there". He snorted and said.

"Like a weak fire brat like you could hurt me"! Mira pushed me away a little so she could try to talk to him. He smirked and said.

"Your big girls, you deal with it yourselves". I glared more as Cana said.

"So you're not going to help"?! Laxus denied helping us more and more and asked why he should. He found out about Lucy and said.

"Only if she becomes my women". I glared even more and leaned until my hands were fists and on the counter. I snapped.

"Because that is what a Guild does"! He finally glared at me.

"Stuff it, Mako". I shook my head.

"At least I am not the one that changed"! He was mad this time and said.

"Shut up! You know nothing"! I said.

"You a bastard! When the Guild needs help, you come! You should help Lucy without asking for anything"! He snorted.

"You're an idiot, maybe a bigger one that ever before, I hope she gets capt-". Mira smashed it and I sighed when I saw her crying. He is one of the people that get me riled up the most! Mira said.

"How can someone is Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel". I shook my head, turning away from them.

"He was not always like that, ya know. He just changed". I walked off, more pissed off than before. I stood by the wall and scowled, when will it ever end with Laxus. When is he going to let go of that, I know why he turned out this way, he told me before he started to change. His father Ivan was kicked out of Fairy Tail because he turned bad and Laxus has been bitter ever since.

Suddenly the place started to shake and Alzack came in and told us to come outside. I jumped up and ran, Natsu and the others not far behind me. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock at what I saw. It was a big building, maybe like a Mansion with a big rock under it and it was walking toward us. I yelled.

"What the hell is that"? Natsu asked the same question. It was still coming toward us and we figured it was Phantom Lord. Wakaba yelled.

"How do we fight that thing"? We were all shocked and I even knew my Fire Dragon's Roar and Great Ball of Flame could not destroy it. It was in the ocean and kept on coming. Erza was even freaking out. I put one foot in front of the other and held a fist with narrowed eyes, with have to fight it, but how? I said.

"At least they saved us the trouble of going to them, they started the conflict". Erza stared at me, but my eyes were on the big Guild. Then this door opened and a Cannon came out. But that was not the bad thing; a big ball of dark magic was at the end of it and was getting bigger. Erza yelled.

"Run! Get out of here"! Then she ran and requiped. She can't take that thing on her own! She was in that strong blocking armor I forgot the name of. Macao call her crazy and I thought, Erza is one the strongest people I know and she ain't stupid. Erza yelled.

"Stay back"! Macao ran forward a little like he didn't know what he was doing and I held my arm out in front of him.

"Wait! Listen to her"! Macao looked at my serious face and stopped and I put my arm down. It was thrown forward and I grit my teeth at how strong the blast was, come on Erza. Be okay, something like a blast can't finish you! I moved back a little so I could fight the urge to run forward and saw Natsu going through the same thing I was. I moved till I was next to him. I stared at the blast.

The shield was breaking little by little and then it was gone and I ran forward as she fell yelling.

"Erza"! I was shocked that I caught her barely and I tightened my told so I didn't drop her. I was on my knees and gently put her on the ground. Everyone ran over from behind me. Natsu said.

"Are you okay, say something"! She was out cold. I heard a voice from the building.

"Makarov had fallen and Erza can no longer stand. Any sense of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia right away, you have no choice". Everyone one denied it and I smirked, like Fairy Tail would ever give up a Nakama! Erza yelled.

"Like we would ever betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first". I glared at the building and yelled out, punching a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Over my dead body you will get her"! I will never let a friend get hurt or killed, never again! Natsu yelled.

"You can stop asking now because we are not gonna give you any other answer. We're taking every one of you jerks down"! I yelled.

"YEAH"! I looked at her to see her crying again and I flashed a grin.

"Don't worry about it, we'll kick her asses"! She looked toward the ground, her shoulders shaking. I just grinned, she'll see! He then said we had 15 minutes. How are we gonna stop it, it would be impossible for Erza to do it again. I stood up and Natsu patted me on the back and muttered.

"Nice catch". I nodded. Erza looked at me, a thanking you in her eyes and I shrugged. Erza tried to get up and I said as she passed out.

"Erza! Dammit"! Mira was next to me on her knees next to me. Gray called to her, but she was out. Then there weird dark ghost looking things came floating out. What the hell are these?! The voice stared speaking again.

"You are in such a quandary, aren't you Fairy Tail? There are different ways this situation could play out. They could blow you apart or you can be blown apart by Jupiter"! That must be that beam thing. Those things were just magic and Natsu said.

"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces"! He ran forward with Happy and I decided to attack it too.

"Count me in"! Elfman and Gray were behind me. Since I couldn't fly, I went with them instead of Natsu and Happy. I was running and then I decided to jump in the water to climb inside. Smashing though a lower window, I jumped inside and in some hallway. I stood up since I was crouched and decided to look for someone to tell me how to shut it off.

I ran down the hallway and looked, but could not find anyone. I screamed angrily and yelled out.

"Will, you Phantom Lord Cowards come out and fight me already"?! One did and I was getting annoyed and then the place started shaking and I frowned and heard.

"Yay! It's destroyed"! Natsu destroyed that stupid cannon, what do I do now? I'll find one of them bastards and kick their ass anyway. I turned and screamed when I was going down another hallway and then the place was shaking her move and I had a weird feeling.

"I feel like this when I get"…I felt a flopping in my stomach and crashed on my stomach and holding it, feeling a little blue in the face. "…on transportation". Is the house moving again?! It stopped and I quickly ran until I broke this door and flew through it and I yelled when I saw Gray, Elfman, Natsu and Happy.

"Watch out"! They looked and I crashed into Gray and smashed my forehead against his. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my steaming forehead. Gray was doing the same. He glared at me.

"What's the big idea, you stupid Pyro"?! I glared back and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What did you call me, Ice Freak"?! He snapped.

"Why you…" I smirked.

"What? You wanna go"? He was about to say something, but we were shoved apart by Elfman.

"Will you two babies knock it off and be a man"! He had his beast arm. I decided not to tell him I was not a man since it never worked and I really didn't care. Happy flew off for five minutes. He told us this kind of magic circle was ready to attack everyone and it was really dangerous. Gray said.

"Let's find where it is operated, then". That sounded like a good idea. Elfman rolled his eyes and asked.

"Man, are we even going to catch a break"? I shrugged.

"What's the fun in that"? Before he could say anything, Natsu said.

"That don't matter, come on! Let's do this"! Elfman ran off saying he would try to find the person with the Magic Circle. I asked.

"What do we do now"? Gray said.

"We need to look for another way to destroy the magic circle". I scratched the back of my head and said.

"Alright! I'll go a different way Elfman did. Let's just beat up any Phantom Lord person". Natsu nodded and pounded a fist in his other open hand and said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up"! I ran off a different way than before and cursed to myself because I ended up in a different hallway. But, this time I ran into someone.

Literally.

I fell on my ass and saw the other person do the same. I glared because I did not know the person which meant they had to be Phantom Lord. I looked and he was a guy with spiked up blue hair and green eyes. He was normal looking and wore some kind of black robes. He stood up and glared bck.

"Watch where you are going"! I stood up and he smirked when he looked at my arm.

"So another Fairy got in"? He must be talking about Natsu and Elfman. I asked.

"So, what"? He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Master Jose would want me to get rid of you though Gajeel-san would want to fight you, Twin Fire Dragon Slayer". It's what I and Natsu are called. I said.

"That's cool; I'll kick your ass and then his"! He smirked wider than before.

"Bring it on, Fire Breath"! I growled under my breath at the name and attacked him with a flaming fist. He moved to the side and dodged it and I kicked him, but he twisted his body away and I ended up behind him and he twisted around to face me. He said.

"I'm not any part of the Element Four since I don't use really use elements and I'm not in the exact same level with Gajeel Redfox-san, but I'm the next in line"! I stopped and looked at him confused.

"What's that supposed mean, man"? He got angry at me and yelled.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm strong, idiot"! I smirked at him and said.

"Then why don't ya show me"!? He cursed under his breath and did something with his hands. He stood there and I rushed at him. I was thrown back and thrown in a crouch. I stood up and he laughed.

"My magic is sound waves, fool"! I rushed at him again and got a Fire Dragon Iron Fist in the stomach and he flew back. I grinned and grabbed a couple of torched from the walls and ate then fast. His eyes widened when he stood back up and I grinned. I ran at him and he pressed both of his hands together and yelled.

"Sound Magic: Sound Barrier"! I saw nothing and ran at him, but was trapped in something. I smashed my fist against it, but a shock would hit me and it hurt, but a little part of the barrier left. I then started smashing all around me and it broke. Though the attacked hit me and I was a little beat up. He looked a little shocked and he did the same thing with his hands and he made another Sound Barrier. I rolled my eyes, ready to get smash in again, but he said something else.

"Sound Magic: Sound Explosion"! The thing disappeared and then the thing exploded on my body and threw me up in the air for a second and I wanted on my stomach. He said.

"You done, Dragon Slayer"? I laughed and got to my feet, a little blood dripping near my right eye. I hit the palm of my hand with my fist.

"I'm just getting started, I'm all fired up! Come at me Blueberry"! He yelled out in anger and I dodged his next attack and he him in the face with a flaming foot and he staggered back. I then lit my whole body on fire and rushed at him, slamming my head into his stomach yelling.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn". He crashed into a wall and rolled slowly oit of the way so he did fall through as I giant hole was there. He was on his knees and I glared.

"So, you're gonna tell me what is up with that ig Magic Circle". He got up on shaky legs and glared at me.

"Hell no, I never will". I shook my head.

"Ya left me no choice". I made a ball of d fire in my left and then in my right hands. He was trying to fight, but was really beat up. I said.

"A flame in the right hand and a flame in the left hand, you put them together and…" I put both fire together and through it at him yelling.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"! The place was shaking a lot and a bit dust cloud was around. I narrowed my eyes and waited for it to disappear. I did and I saw that on his back, a little burned up. The walls on either side were destroyed with even bigger holes then the first one. The rest of the hallway had cracked walls and looked like they would break any second. I walked up to that guy and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. I shook him because he was knocked out. I asked.

"So what up with the Magic Circle"? He squinted at me and said with a cough.

"It's controlled by the Element Four… I can tell Juvia-san, Totomaru-san and Sol-san have been beat… If you want it to disappear Aria-san with have to be beat and that aint easy". I dropped him and asked.

"Why'd you tell me"? he cough harder this time and then flinched.

"You are strong…I can't beat you"! I shook my head.

"That's true, I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail, there was no way". I stood up and walked off, ready to kick this Aria-san ass! The walls near me broke off and started falling to the ground. I shrugged and ran out of here. The place was shaking a bit and I ran upward and saw Gray, Elfman and Mira? Then some girl was on the ground with blue hair. I walked over and waved.

"Oi, hey"! They looked at me and I said.

"I just beat some sound guy"! Gray sighed.

"I should have known that was you". I glared.

"What is that supposed to mean"?! Mira stopped us and said what the Sound guy told me about the Magic Circle. She asked me.

"Sound Guy? Do you mean Zaku of the Sound"? I shrugged.

"I guess, why"? She said.

"They say he ranks a little bit lower than the Element Four. He must have been their back up". I shrugged.

"Well, he's done for". Gray asked.

"Do you have any idea who the last one is"? I was about to say it, but Mira beat me to it.

"Aria of the Great Sky and he is the hardest to beat. He was one to drain the Master of his magic energy, leaving him powerless". I glared, cracking my knuckles.

"So it looks like I have to find him, give a little payback for hurting Gramps". Gray looked at me.

"Are you stupid"? No way could you beat that guy"! I snapped.

"Don't doubt me, ice bastard"! He glared back.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Lame Flame"! The place started shaking and I looked round, but it was coming from below us. I asked.

"Should we check it out"? They looked like they didn't know and I said.

"I'll go"! Before they could say anything, I ran off and jumped down, grabbed the edge of the building and swinging myself through a window. I looked to see Natsu holding a knocked out Erza. I ran over, so I guess she still fought earlier. I asked.

"Erza! Are you okay"?! She gave me a small nod and I sighed, relieved and looked at Natsu.

"Everything good"? He nodded with a grin at me.

"Yeah, that Aria guy was defeated". My eyes widened and I grinned back at him.

"Good! The entire Element Four"! He was confused and I told him about what was powering the Magic Circle and he grinned.

"That's good then, all we have to do is get rid of that Master Jose guy". I nodded and said.

"Yeah and Gajeel". I heard the Master Jose guy speak.

"Listen carefully so I'll only say this once". I and Natsu looked up. Then there was a scream and my eyes widened in rage when I heard the voice. It was Lucy! Natsu had the same pissed off look I did.

"We have your precious, Lucy Heartfilia. Which means our first order of business is out of the way. That leaves us with just one more thing, my favorite part. Wiping all you miserable brats off the face of the Earth". Like we'd let him! But Lucy! We gotta help her too! Natsu said.

"Aw man, they got Lucy". I was about to say something, but Erza was waking up and Natsu looked at her in shock. She said.

"Natsu, use your strength, it lies dormant inside of you. Believe in yourself, find it. Find your strength. Use it to protect Lucy! Our Guild"! He nodded and let Erza down and stood up. I crossed my arms over my chest as he roared loudly and I smirked, we getting Lucy back now, There is nothing we can't do when it comes to our Nakama. I even saw the outline of a Dragon lit in fire around him, almost like Igneel was with him. I said.

"You go deal with that Gajeel guy, I'll stay with Erza". He didn't need me for this and Erza was pretty beat up. He gave me a nod and I sat down because I was on my knees earlier. Natsu ran off and Erza muttered.

"Mako, help me". I helped her lean against the pillar next to her and she changed into her normal armor. She mumbled.

"Mako, you have the strength to fight for what you believe in. It also is deep inside you and when the time is right, you and Natsu may both surpass me one day". I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah and you'll still be scary then". She gave a chuckle and I heard running. I looked to see Gray, Elfman and Mira running toward us. They looked shocked to see ud and Gray said.

"You're injured, you shouldn't be here". They were shocked to see Aria beaten and they were saying how injured she was and I said.

"Lay off already, she kicked his ass"! Erza's hand was on my shoulder.

"It's okay, but I got to admit I never wanted anyone to see me in this retched state. I guess I have a lot to learn". I froze and tensed my shoulders, my senses more on high alert than they usually are. Like a feeling if someone just died or something. I stood up and saw everyone else freeze too. I sniffed the air and smelt something bitter and cold. I lit both of my hands on fire and Gray said.

"I don't like this". I said loudly.

"Okay, come on out"! Gray shushed me, but my eyes looked all over. I heard a voice.

"Fine then I will. Bravo though, your all quite keen". I turned around with a glare and hands still on fire to see that Master Jose guy clapping, some purple thing around him. "I always knew this would be fun, but I didn't in my wildest dreams think it would be this entertaining". I took a step forward.

"What?! Hurting our friends and Master or messing up our Guild"! He smiled at me.

"A little bit of both actually". I growled.

"Why you…" A small hand stopped me and I looked to see Mira. I calmed down, not wanting to hurt her when she was like that. He said.

"You might not know who I am, but I'm Master Jose". Gray, Elfman and Mira were shocked. Elfman said.

"This creep is the Master"? I heard Mira said quietly.

"It's like a black cloud is near him, it sickening to be near him". I feel it too; he makes me more uneasy that when I have to go on transpiration. Gray and Elfman went to attack him, but were defeated. I was about to run forward, but Erza stopped me.

"Don't rush at him like that"! She requiped and ran forward, aiming at him with a sword. He threw some kind of darkness at her and I jumped high in the air and did my Fire Dragon Brillant Flame at him, but he dodged and the dark stuff threw me into an already cracked pillar and rocks fell on me. Stretching my neck from the pain in my back and shoulders, I stood up and narrowed my eyes. My distraction helped Erza throw him back a little.

"They don't lie about you, Miss Salamander". I growled.

"That's my brother's title, you bastard". He shook his head at me.

"Yes, Natsu Dragneel official Salamander. I pity you". My eyes snapped to his and I walked closer.

"About what"? He chuckled darkly and I was about ready to attack when he said.

"Your brother being better than you". I said.

"He ain't. We both are good and the same". He asked.

"Then why is he fighting another Dragon Slayer and you're not"? I frowned and said.

"I told him to, now shut up and stop trying to SCREW WITH MY HAND"! My whole body lit on fire and I attacked him with my fiery punched and the bastard kept dodging. I never even heard Erza. He shot his magic at me and I was covered in it, but I was so mad that my flames got rid of it and when I went to kick him, he grabbed my leg, swung me around a couple of times and I was thrown into a wall, a bunch of feet away on my back. I hit the floor on my side and ignored the pain there and in my whole back. I heard Erza yell.

"MAKO"! I called back.

"I'm fine"! She could handle him for a minute. She was Erza after all. I got up and walked toward Jose where Erza was fighting him. I glared; this bastard was the reason for everything. Our destruction of the Guild, getting our friends hurt, hurting Lucy! He needs to pay, giving him a lesson he won't forget! I felt the place shake and knew it had to do with Natsu and Gajeel.

If Natsu was fighting and probably beating his ass, who said I can't! I just saw Erza thrown into a wall and I snapped.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet"! I rushed at him and attacked hit with.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn"! He dodged, but yell out in anger when I got his side. He glared at me and said.

"You brat". I rushed at him again and grabbed my wrist before I could punch him with it. I used my other hand and he caught that one too. I pushed forward, but he was pushing me back. I growled.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you"! With atrip of my leg, he smashed me to the ground, the ground splitting and breaking under me. He let go and I smirked.

"That all you got"? I moved out of the way and attacked him, I did get a couple of hits on him, but he threw me back and a big spinning of his dark magic hit me dead on and I screamed as they seemed to rip my skin up. I was in the air and smashed to the ground, ruining another piece of ground under me and the place shook a lot again. I said.

"Look at that, Natsu will beat him while me and Erza beat you". He laughed.

"Don't make me laugh, you talk a fool". I looked at him.

"Then why did you"? He said.

"Shut up"! I stood up until one knee was on the floor and my other foot was on the floor. My hands were on the ground and Erza was back. I was breathing a little heavy. We had to win. They were a little farther from me and she attacked him, going like crazy with her sword and I was just standing up when he rapped her with those weird ghost and I said.

"Erza"! I ran forward and he caught me in the same thing. It was shocking me bad and I was almost as bad as when Laxus does it. I yelled out in pain and I heard Erza do the same. He clicked his tongue at me.  
"Not so fast, Miss Salamander". I snapped.

"Don't call me that"! He increased the pain and I yelled out again, though louder. He looked at Erza,

"I gave not been fond for your Guild. My distaste for you is not what triggered this war. We were hired by the patriarch to find his missing daughter. She is one of the most weatheist fathers in Magnolia. So Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top"?! he made it hurt worse and my skin felt like it was boiling, but not in a good way. I yelled.

"Gramps would never do that! Lucy is a Nakama"! He made it hurt worse and I yelled at him forgetting my pain for rage.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll roast you into ashes"! He looked at me.

"Is that so"? He increased the pain again and my breathing was getting heavier. Erza laughed harshly and said.

"Mako's right! Lucy is a hard working person and does not even have the money, she is a runaway! She lives in an apartment that she rents for 70,000 J a month"! I just grinned at his shocked face. Jose yelled.

"I'm going to capture her and make sure to take all her family's fortune"! I roared.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"! I felt the fire come out of me and as I was getting angrier and angrier, I would get hotter. I roared as loud as I could so it echoed.

"I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN"! I screamed even louder as it got hotter and I dropped to the floor in a crouch. He looked at me and I stared at him darkly, I took a step forward. Erza was really screaming and I looked to see him trying to suck something out of her. Then she was suddenly dropped and I sniffed the air. _Gramps. _He's gonna pay now. Gramps said.

"You bled the blood of my children and that unforgivable. By the vengeance of their parents, we are both to blame for say. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this here and now"! Gramps will get it this time, but he better beat him hard. The whole place started shaking, rock were rising up and light was in Gramps hands. I moved away and stood next to Erza. I felt everything now. I was bleeding on my arms and stomach and chest. Gramps then told us to leave when the others woke up. Gray said.

"Waut, but can't"! Erza then told us we have to. I walked over to them and Gray.

"What happened to you"?! I said.

"I helped Erza fight him". Mira looked at me.

"Mako, are you okay enough". I sent her a grin.

"Yeah, Gramps is here now". We got out of there and ended up having to skip over rubble and stuff to get with everyone else. My legs gave out and I sat against a rock. A lot of fighting was going on in then a bright light was around, but it made me feel better than anything else. Erza told us it was a spell Gramps cast called Fairy Law. I grinned and knew we won. I looked around to see a destroyed Guild Hall and while I was upset about that, saw Lucy and Happy!

I got up and ran toward them, a grin on my face. Happy ran into my chest, hugging me. I winced and hugged him back, rubbing his head. I threw my other arm over Lucy's shoulder and grinned widely at her.

"So…how you been"? She actually had a smile on her face and she looked me up and down.

"I should ask you that". I shrugged.

"The fight was fun". She rolled her eyes at me. Gramps then came out and I leaned on her a little.

"We are victorious! But I had very little to do with it, but this victory I you're my children"! I threw a fist in the air and then yelped as I crashed to the floor on my face. I groaned as I rested on my elbows and spat out rocks. I yelled out.

"Come on"! I heard Gray laugh.

"What a loser". I jumped and stomped toward him. I got in his face.

"What did you say, Ice Brains"?! He smashed his forehead against mine and said.

"What I meant, Flame Shit"! I pushed against his forehead.

"Oh yeah, you perverted stripper"? He pushed against me.

"Yeah, you dumb Pyro"! Erza pulled both of our faces and smashed them together. We both fell on our asses, holding our faces. She said.

"Knock it off, both of you! Now is not the time"! We nodded and got up. Gramps was facing the messed up Guild Hall and said.

"It's in ruins; they really did a number on it, huh"? Lucy walked over to him, looking really upset. I frowned. She started to blame it on herself, but I turned around shocked to see Levy, Droy, Jet and Reedus show up. Levy told her it was not her fault. Gramps said.

"Though we may not be able to show our feelings of happiness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens when you have a Guild. One person's happiness becomes another person's happiness. One person's anger becomes everyone's anger. One person's tears become everyone's tears. So don't be sad, you can tell all these people care about you". She covered her face and started crying, but for some reason it seemed good so I stood where I was. Gramps said.

"Hold your head high my dear; you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail family". I grinned, crossing my arms across my chest. Hell yeah, she is! She dropped the hands from her face and started crying loudly, but I know she fine, she finally realized we would protect her because anyone in Fairy Tail was family. I looked to see Natsu, so he was back.

I walked over to him and asked.

"So what's up about the Iron guy"? He knew what I was asking, was he trained by a Dragon too? He nodded and said.

"Yeah, and his dragon disappeared too, the same day". I blinked.

"July 7 x777"? He nodded looking down to floor and I was feeling a little down until Lucy grabbed me and Natsu's hands. She said.

"You both look really bad, Mira helping people with their wounds"! We tried to tell her she was fine. In the end, we had bandaged rapped around us we looked like mummies. I was resting against a rock with Natsu and he asked.

"What got you so banged up". I said.

"Well, I fought that Sound guy and then the Master Jose guy too with Erza until Gramps got there". He gaped at me.

"No way! I wanted to fight him"! I said, pushing him.

"So? You got to fight Gajeel and you won"! I felt a tap on my head and looked to see a smiling Erza.

"You were able to keep up with a Wizard Saint, sometimes it's not about winning, but accomplishing something". I pouted and didn't look at her.

"I still wanted to win"! She then punched me in the head.

"Be grateful, idiot"! I held my head.

"You don't have to be so rough"! Natsu laughed and she hit him and he complained. I looked to see Happy flying around, Gray talking to Elfman, Gramps smiling at everyone and Lucy laughing at something Levy said. I closed my eyes with a sigh, yeah everything was good.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 6 is done and so is the Phantom Lord Arc. I will start the new one soon, but I got the fcat writes in a day or two. Plus, I'm happy that I just finished the Fairy Tail Anime and Ova's! I only have the movie to watch and then the wait till the forth of April, can't wait! **


	8. Laxus, the Theater and Loki's missing!

Igneel's Daughter

Chapter 8

We worked on the new Guild for like a week before anything happened. The Magic Council showed up with their Rune Knights and Natsu tried to run with Happy, but they caught him. I was about to run with him, but was stopped by Lucy. She said.

"Look at Natsu; do you want that to happen to you"? My shoulders slumped and I shook my head.

"No…" So these Rune Knights dragged us off to some base with tents and I was annoyed because we were stuck another week with not fixing up the Guild. They investigated all of us and I spent my times picking fights with anyone that would and hid from Erza. I fought Gray, Natsu and Elfman. I poked at Lucy, but she was annoyed so she told me to go away. After facing her 'Lucy kicks', I decided it was safer to stay away from her. Erza did catch me once or twice though. I was chased by the Rune knights at least three times.

Finally on the fifth day, I was called in to do my investigation. I had to sit at this desk and they were facing me with all these notepads and they asked.

"What happened between your Guild, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord's Guild"? I looked at him blankly.

"We fought". The guy frowned and said.

"How did this event happen"? I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, they attacked our Guild hall, beat up our friends and tried to steal another friend and tried to get rid of Fairy Tail". He asked.

"So you all attacked them"? I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"What do you expect us to do? We have to defend our guild, duh"! The guy's eyes twitched as he wrote something down and I asked.

"What you written there"? He said.

"Nothing". I tilted my head to the side.

"Why would you write nothing on there, ain't that a waste of paper"? His eyes twitched again and I think so did half of his face. He said, taking a deep breath.

"That will be all, Miss Dragneel. You can go now and thank you". I shrugged and walked off, running out of the tent. Gramps was there and he asked

"Mako, how'd it go"? I shrugged and said.

"Alright, I guess. The guy that was taking notes face twitched a lot when I answered him". It was a normal answer but I was shocked to see him crying and saying.

"I'm doomed"! Mira tried to cheer him up.

The week went like that and soon enough they let us go back to the Guild and we started fixing it again. I was carrying wood planks and bringing them to Elfman, who helped build the outer part and Lucy was working hard so they let her go home for a bit. I looked to see Natsu have the planks fall on him because he carried too much and Gray said.

"That's what you get for carrying too much, loser". Natsu got pissed and they started fighting until Erza yelled.

"Knock it off". Then she hit them with a wooden plank and I'm happy I decided not to make fun of Natsu too. They were thrown in the ground and I laughed, pointing.

"She got ya good"! Before another fight could happen, Mira said she was making the Guild bigger. Mira had some plans, I, Macao, Natsu, Gray and Wakaba went to look at it and I scratched my head as Gray said.

"What idiot made those plans anyway"? Mira then turned away crying and said it was her. Gray panicked, saying he was sorry while all of us said.

"You made her cry". We got back to work and I even helped Macao hammer some planks down until I slammed it down on my hand and rolled on the floor holding it as it throbbed. Later on in the day, we finished our work for the day and my stomach growled at the same time as Natsu and Happy. I moaned.

"I'm so hungry"! Natsu and Happy agreed with me. Then I ducked to the ground as a big wave of water splashed Natsu and Happy and some kind of box landed in Gray's hands. I asked.

"You think it's a bomb"? Natsu was complaining about being wet and Gray looked at me.

"And why would someone give me a bomb". I shrugged and looked at him with a grin.

"They could be smart and hate you like me and Natsu". He glared at me and made a big show out of opening the box. My mouth watered, it was food, but there was something weird about it, it was shaped as Gray's face. Natsu said it looked good to eat and Happy said.

"Ooh look! Gray's face is edible"! Erza came over yelling at us and then stuck a fork in the middle of Gray's face and started eating. I laughed at the look on Gray's face. Loki came over with Lucy's keys and told us to give them to her. I asked.

"Why don't we see her, ask her how she is and all"? Natsu grinned.

"Good idea! Wanna come Loki"? Loki said no, that he had something to do and that he was not good with Celestial Spirits wizards. Natsu said.

"But this is Lucy we are talking about". I nodded.

"It's not like she could hurt him, though that Lucy Kick is dangerous". Natsu nodded in agreement with me. We've been hit with that more than a couple of times. Loki walked off and Erza told us to leave him alone. We walked over to Lucy's house I put my hands behind my head as we walked. It was a bit weird walking with Erza and Gray there. Usually it was just me, Happy and Natsu.

I followed Natsu up to the window, I climbed on some loose bricks on the walls as Natsu cheated and used Happy to fly him up. The time I got up to him, he was already on Lucy's bed. I crawled in after him, but he didn't move quickly enough and I fell on him.

He thought I did it on purpose and started fighting me, so we were trying to grab each other, rolling all over the place. I saw Erza drinking tea and Gray climbing from the Fire place, and they say we are bad, who comes from the fireplace? I and Natsu stopped fighting and I decided to look for Lucy while Erza told us off for our manners and I looked in her bathroom. The tub was dry and she was not in there.

I came back in the room as they were looking for her and couldn't find her. Don't tell me someone was stupid enough to try and capture her again. We looked all over and Gray went to check the bathroom and I said.

"I checked there already"! Erza said.

"It's not the same without Lucy". Happy sighed.

"No one can yell like she can". I tapped my chin with my finger.

"I wonder where she went". I looked to see Natsu knocked over a box with had a bunch of letters in it. I walked over with Gray. Natsu opened one.

"Today, I met a beautiful wizard name Erza and she yells at Natsu, Gray and Mako". I opened another one and said.

"Today, I came from a mission with Natsu and met someone named Gray and then met someone named Mako, she was Natsu's sister and they look and act like it too! She nice though if not a little dense and she has the same magic as Natsu too"! But these letters were unsealed. They were from her mom and Gray asked.

"Why didn't she send them"? I shrugged.

"She forgot". He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's not it; there are a ton of these". Erza then said.

"Wait a minute, I found a note". I looked at her. Erza said.

"It says, I'm going home". My jaw dropped to the floor. We all shouted.

"NO WAY"! I said.

"Crap! We gotta find her" Happy started sniffling and I patted his hand.

"Don't worry! We'll get her back"! Gray and Erza ran out the door. I was about to, but heard some sniffling.

"Happy, I thought I…Natsu? Are you crying"? He looked away from me and rubbed his eyes.

"No, don't be stupid". I laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Come on man, its okay! Let's find her"! He nodded and grumbled.

"I was not crying". I patted his head and he smacked it away. We ran after them and Erza said she knew where to find it because it was known or something like that. We have to go on the evil thing known as the train, but it was quick, though I and Natsu were still blue in the face sick.

We jumped over the big white gates and ran over where I and Natsu saw and smelled Lucy. I was beyond shocked when she told us she was just talking to her father for the last time or something like that. Happy ran into her chest and was crying again. We were done with that and we walked back home. Lucy was behind us as we walked forward. She said.

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys". Erza said.

"It's okay; we should not have jumped to conclusions". Gray said.

"Yeah, we thought you were going home for good". Natsu said.

"Happy here was crying like a baby". I laughed as me and Happy both said.

"You cried too Natsu"! He looked the other way and said annoyed.

"No I did not". I laughed at him and he looked at me with a fist in the air.

"What are you laughing at? Wanna fight or something"? I walked closer and said.

"I ain't scared of you"! I felt this really cold feeling on my back and backed off, shivering at the look Erza gave us and Natsu stopped too. We looked around and Gray said.

"This town is really nice". Lucy then shocked us by saying it was her family's and I think my brain shut down and I was only awake when I got sick again on the evil train with Natsu as went back home, everything was fine and Lucy won't ever leave!

The guild was built already on the outside, the bar was there and there was a lot of mess on the inside though. Mira was sitting behind the counter with Lucy sitting at the bar and I was standing around with Natsu and Happy. I heard Mira shout.

"As of today, the Guild is taking missions again! Sorry about the mess though, at least you can get back to work". They cheered and rushed at the board. I wondered if Natsu was going to pick a job for the team to do soon. I then heard Lucy say that some spirit of hers named Aquarius beat her ass or something. I laughed when Gray said.

"I'll cool it for ya". She said to him.

"That is sexual harassment to me". Happy flew over with a grin.

"Lucy, can you show me how red your butt is"? She flipped out on him and yelled.

"With that comment you crossed the line"! I laughed again as Natsu lit his hand on fire and asked with an evil grin on his face.

"How do you think she'll react if I make her butt sting even more"? I lit my hand up and high fived Natsu with it and said with a grin of my own.

"Count me in"! Lucy yelled out.

"You both are the devils"! I just laughed at her in response. I moved closer to Lucy and she squeaked, but a barrel out of nowhere hit Natsu and fell to the floor. Cana's gonna be mad. I blew out the fire and I looked to see Erza say to Laxus.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel"?! I frowned and watched them. Erza had a pissed off look and when Laxus grinned, it made me want to punch him in the face, he said to her.

"I have no problem telling them what I think of them. This Guild is full of losers and weaklings! You were Phantom's personal punching bags, I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names". I grit my teeth and tightened my hands into fists, Laxus! He looked at Lucy and said.

"And that bring me to the worst. The little rich princess wanna be wizard. It's your fault"! That bastards gonna pay if he don't shut up! Mira yelled.

"Laxus! Would you shut up! Master said no one was to be accountable for what happened. Not even you even when I begged you to come back and you turned your back on us". Natsu got pissed and went to hit him, but Laxus moved. I had enough! I yelled out.

"LAXUS"! He looked at me with that smirk that pisses me off.

"Yeah, _Mako_"? I stepped closer, shaking in anger.

"We didn't finish our conversation"! He shrugged.

"We have nothing to talk about, loser". I walked forward.

"I gonna kick your stupid ass"! Mira called for me to stop, but I rushed at him with a flaming fist and he lifted a hand. I felt painful bolts of electricity in my body that lifted me in the air and made me shake and then I hit the floor, passed out cold.

I woke up to see Laxus leave by a struck of lightening and I yelled out.

"Fight me, you coward and don't run away"! Natsu said.

"Man that looked like it hurt". I sat up on my knees and balled my hand into a fist. I then punched the floor hard, making the wooden floor crack as my hand met the ground. Wakaba said.

"Don't break the floor, we are not done yet"! I shrugged and pulled my hand away. I looked at everyone and decided I was too pissed. Why does he have to act like that?! It pisses me off. I must have looked really angry because Lucy asked me.

"Mako, are you okay"? I frowned as I calmed down a little, but stomped to the mission board and looked at the jobs. I felt people move away from the board as I felt fire lick my clothes. I saw a simple get rid of Vulcan from Mt. Hokebe mission and snatched it off the board. I waved it toward Mira and slapped it on the counter. Lucy frowned when I didn't answer, but said nothing. Erza told me.

"Calm down, Mako". I nodded.

"That's why I'm going on a mission. You don't want the half-finished Guild destroyed already, right"? Gray said.

"That was actually smart". I ignored him and Mira went to look for the stamp. Natsu and Happy asked.

"You want us to come"? I shook my head.

"No, I'm doing it alone". Natsu pouted, but nodded and wandered off with Happy somewhere in the Guild. Mira came back with a smile and stamped it. I snatched the paper from the table and walked quickly out of the guild. I looked at the paper; it was simple beat up the Vulcan for 30,000 J. I didn't even look at the money, but it can go toward our food budget. Walking toward the way to the mountains and walked off.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Lucy sighed and sat down. "Man, what a jerk". She then thought about how angry Mako was. She never really seen her angry except when she saw her Nakama get hurt during the attack. She was even more pissed than Erza and Nastu combined and Laxus hit Mako with a lot of power, more than he used to move away from Natsu, like he wanted to hurt her. Lucy asked Mira.

"Why is Mako like that with him"? Mira looked at her with a frown and then her eyes lit up.

"You mean Laxus and Mako"? She nodded with a frown of her own.

"Yes, she was way madder than anyone else". Mira said.

"That's because he was her…" Gray suddenly sat down and said.

"Best friend". They jumped at his sudden appearance and Lucy looked at him shocked.

"B-best friend"? Another voice said.

"Yeah even if it sucks". Lucy jumped again and yelled at him.

"Will you stop doing that"?! Mira continued on as Happy sat on the counter.

"When they were younger, they were good friends and used to hang out all the time. Laxus even dragged her onto the missions he was allowed on and she was allowed to go. He didn't act that bad, he loved the way the Guild was. Then one day around the age of 15, he changed and started pushing everyone one away and even her". Gray nodded.

"It pissed her off and you know how stubborn she is, she annoyed the shit out of him until he screamed at her and shocked her so bad, that she was knocked out for about an hour since her body was younger". Nastu scowled.

"Yeah and she sulked for a whole 2 weeks! It took me and Ice Head over here along with a scary Erza to pull her out of it and she and Laxus now hate each other. I hate it when he beats her up the most"! Happy nodded.

"Aye, like he goes out of his way just to beat her up"! Lucy looked at all of them shocked.

"Wow"! Mira nodded, wiping clean a dirty glass with a rag and said.

"Just don't bring it up, it will piss her off". Lucy agreed, she didn't doubt that looking at how pissed she was earlier. She sighed.

"Poor Mako". Mira nodded with a sad smile. Erza walked over.

"What are you all talking about"? Mira said quietly.

"Mako and Laxus". Erza had an understanding look on her face.

"So that is what this is about"? Lucy asked.

"Do you think they will ever be friends again"? Erza frowned as she thought this over.

"It could if Laxus changed and Mako fought him to get rid of her anger. He does not ignore her seeing as he hurts her more than any of us, not that that's the best attention". Lucy looked at the front of the guild worriedly and asked.

"Will Mako be back to normal when she gets back"? She remembered when she punched the floor; the dark shadow over her eyes scared her a bit. Natsu waved off her worries.

"Yeah! She just needs to blow off steam"! Gray nodded, stripping off his shirt.

"She'll be back to her annoying fire breathing self soon". Natsu glared and Erza glared at them and they broke out into a sweat, stopping. Erza said.

"Yes, like Natsu and Gray said, she will be fine. She needs to let loose her temper and it was smart, the Guild is not the best place to do that". Mira smiled and handed Erza a piece of strawberry cake and slid a milkshake to Lucy along with cubed water to Gray and a bowl of fire to Natsu while saying.

"She will be fine, cheer up Lucy"! That ended the conversation about Mako and Laxus.

**Back with Mako near Mt. Hakobe**

I sneezed loudly and shook my head as I went to a booth. I rubbed my nose and wondered.

"Is someone talking about me"? I shook my head again and walked into the booth and walked in, seeing a gray haired guy sitting in a chair. He jumped seeing me and then smiled when he saw the Fairy Tail mark on my shoulder. He got up and asked.

"There are about ten or a dozen in the Mountains, are you sure you can handle it". I nodded while looking outside and he sat back down so I ran out and toward the mountains even if I did not feel it when it was cold. I looked around the trail I was going up, where the hell are these stupid monkeys!?

Three jumped down and grinned at me. The one in the middle said.

"Ooh, Women"! I smirked widely and said.

"Bring it". I attacked with flaming fists and punched two of them with a lot more strength than normal. They both flew back some feet and landed on their faces done for. The last one looked at me a bit nervous, but still came forward. I then ran forward and lit my foot on fire and kicked his face yelled.

"Fire Dragon's Claw"! There must be more, that guy said so. I felt a little better, but still annoyed. I ran forward sniffing around for the Vulcan; I turned a sharp right down the path as I smelled it bad. I saw four of them this time and grinned. They all said together.

"Pretty Women"! I ran to them and then plowed into two of them yelling with my whole body on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"! And then I puffed my chest up and felt the fire in my mouth as I blew it out of my mouth and roasted them. That was only…seven. So there must be a couple more. I ran around and heard some noise, monkey noise. I looked to see 2 more.

I ran at them and decided to beat it without magic. I jumped on one and grabbed him on one shoulder and hit it with my leg by swinging up and then punched it a bunch of times in the stomach. It fell, but before I could turn around I was grabbed by the neck and thrown through a bunch of trees.

I groaned as I got up and the Vulcan ran at me and it seemed to laugh at me and I growled, getting up to my feet.

"You see nothing yet, you stupid monkey"! I ran and punched it in the face and actually grabbed it's shoulders and placed my feet firmly on the ground and swung it a little and threw it over my head and into a couple of trees where it rolled down a hill and smashed into the start of some mountain and I went to see if there was anymore.

Then the ground rumbled a little and I wondered what it was. I looked back at the mountains and my jaw dropped. That thing where a bunch of snow rains down from Mountains is happening. I started running as fast as I could.

I eventually ran where it stopped and saw the other three Vulcan here. I almost feeling better now, all I got to do is take them down. I ran toward them and let fire make my punch stronger as I yelled.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow"! I jumped and knocked one out right away and beat up the other too fast. I grinned as I stood over them. I sighed happily and walked off, ready to meet that guy to tell him I was finished, that was fun, what a good work out!

I walked into the small building thing and then walked in. I grinned.

"Done"! He looked at me shocked.

"Really?! You don't even look hurt"! I shrugged.

"That's Fairy Tail for you"! He looked weird as he asked.

"Do you mind if I check"? I shrugged and said.

"Sure". He took out a Lacrima and looked to see that all the Vulcans were beat up and then he bowed his head and said.

"Thank you"! He handed me the 30,000 J and I pocketed it and walked off. I walked home and looked at the sky, it was still light out.

I got home and walked in the Guild. Lucy was crying at the bar. Confused I walked over and said.

"Hey, Mira, Lucy! What's up"? They stared at me and I grinned. Mira asked.

"How was the mission, do you feel alright now"? I nodded.

"Yeah, I beat all 12 of them and it was fun, like training! I used some of the moves I have not done in a while. But there was a lot of snow crashing earlier". Lucy looked at me with a blank face.

"Do you mean an Avalanche"? My eyes widened.

"Oh, so that's what it's called"! She looked at me and muttered.

"So Mako is back to normal". Mira giggled and ignored what she said. I asked.

"So why are ya crying Lucy"? She looked depressed and she said.

"Natsu was shooting fire balls everywhere, Gray was doing the same with Ice and Erza…I don't even want to talk about it"! I laughed as Mira gave her a new job and said it would be fun. I met up with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza.

Erza stared at me, but then she suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and smashed it to her chest plate armor and my eyes spun as my head smashed against metal as she gave me one of her hugs. She let me go and Natsu grabbed me before I could fall.

Rubbing my bruised head, Lucy looked pale and we walled to Onibas Station and Erza had her big cart of luggage and I paled once we were near the train. I thought about the sickness I would go through and got sick on the ground from looking at it. Lucy and Gray yelled.

"Just from looking at it"! Natsu was next to me and I heard Lucy yell.

"You too, Natsu"! Happy said from above.

"That's Mako and Natsu for ya". A metal hand grabbed my collar and Natsu's and dragged us on the train. It started moving and I felt myself get sick. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy were sitting across from me and Erza. I felt a hand on my neck and Erza said.

"This is to help you"! She punched me hard in the stomach and I saw Dragons in my eyes and then was knocked out and my head fell on Erza's lap.

I woke up by being dropped on a stone floor. I groaned as was trying to make the stirring on my stomach go away. I heard Natsu groaning next to me. Happy was flying above us.

"Come Natso, Mako! We're here"! I got up with a groan and grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him up. I said.

"Come on, they're leaving". We ran toward them but Natsu was slumped over and I was not feeling good myself. I heard Lucy say.

"Yeah it's easy, Mako and Natsu will entertain them with their fire, you'll make amazing Ice Sculptures and Erza will Requip in different Armor. Then I will get Lyra to sing a song that will melt their hearts. People will come for miles to see"! My fire is better than Gray's dumb ice magic. I looked up from the ground and gaped at the building. It was a huge grey thing and we were about to go in, but someone said.

"Excuse me". I looked to see a weird looking guy with purple hair with 2 balls on the sides and a weird mustache. He was hiding behind a wall.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail"? I nodded with a grin as Lucy told him we were. Lucy said.

"Don't worry, buy later on you will have a packed house"! He looked nervous as he said.

"About that, I'm in a pickle". I don't like the sound of that! He didn't say anything and just told us to come in this room that was covered by two big sheets. I just sat down on the floor with my legs crossed. Lucy sat on my left and Natsu sat on my right with Gray next to him and Erza stood behind us. We looked at us more nervous and he said.

"I'm very sorry too tell you this, but my actors walked out on me". We all stared at him shocked as Lucy yelled.

"What?! Your actors walked out on you"! He told us that the reviews were bad and his actors were ashamed or something like that. I looked at him blankly. What does he want us to do about that? He said.

"They left me like my wife did, but I won't give up! Theater is in my blood and my last place to shine"! He was going on and on and Gray muttered.

"I thought the actors were the dramatic ones". I muttered back.

"I have to agree with ya there". He gave me a nod and I wondered what we were going to do. He then started crying and I was almost falling asleep at this point until I heard Erza loudly declare.

"No matter, the show must go on! Don't worry; we shall perform in your play"! She stared glowing and I looked at her confused. What happened to Erza?! I looked at the guy.

"What did you do to Erza"?! He looked at me shocked.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know"! Lucy said it would be fun while I and Natsu looked at her blankly, Natsu said.

"You actually want to do this"? I nodded.

"Yeah, there will be no fighting"! Lucy sighed and looked at me.

"Not everything has to be about fighting, Mako". I pouted and was about to ask her something, but that guy said something.

"Well, I have nothing to lose, what amateurs". What happened to Thanks? Jerk. So he said we had a week to do it before we had to perform. Erza was supposed to be the prince, Lucy the princess. I didn't know the other lines, but we were practicing and even though I was not fighting (except with Gray and Natsu), I enjoyed it. In the middle of the week, the guy we were working for said we had visitors. We went out to see that it was Gramps, Mira and a bunch of other people.

I saw the demons from Galuna, the pirates from the boat, the chicken I wanted to eat and other people I didn't remember.

So I, Natsu and Happy were doing props and Gray was another kind of prince. I looked at Natsu, he had his scarf like that all week, tied around his head. Lucy called her spirit to sing, the one from Galuna Island and then Erza went up and it shocked all of us to see her shy. I never knew that about her, the way she smacks people is way different. Lucy said.

"We'll just have to improvise and save the show"! Natsu yelled.

"When do I get to be in the show"! Lucy glared and said.

"Your back here with Mako"! She then said to me.

"I got it! Mako get that rope from the corner"! I nodded and grabbed it going over to her. She took it and wrapped it around her waist, giving me the way bigger side.

"Give that to Happy and HOLD on to that carefully; don't even drop it a little! Or I _swear I will-". _ I waved my hands with a nervous look on my face, her face was scary. She can be as bad as Erza sometimes. I said with a grin.

"Don't worry Lucy, I got it"! I tossed it to Happy who threw it over the beam and tossed it back to me. I pulled it toward me and Lucy went up. I kept on pulling until she was in the air next to Erza, but she fixed me with a glare and I held on to the rope tightly. I heard her yell.

"Please help me Prince Fredrick"! Then Gray showed and said.

"I will fight you for her"! Erza was going blue and there was a big puff of smoke and then Erza was inside of Lucy's clock. I heard Gray and Lucy arguing a little and then Erza came out looking normal and Gray said, using Ice magic.

"I will defeat you will my Ice Sword"! He made an Ice sword in his hand and Erza said.

"Fine, then I will defeat you with my 10 swords"! She did her requip magic and they made a ring around him, he then ran off screaming like a girl and the crowd yelling at him. I laughed under my breath, what a baby. I was still laughing when Gray came over to me and he glared.

'What do you think is Funny, Fire Breath"?! I glared at him with my hands on the rope.

"You! You yell like a girl"! He snapped.

"At least I got to be on stage, you lizard Brain prop girl"! I my anger I let go and balled my fist into the jacket he was wearing. Before he could yell at me, a shriek was heard and I let go of him and paled once I realize who it was. _Lucy. _She is going to kill me! She then shouted.

"Thank you for saving me"! Erza got on a knee and held a hand out.

"Please, marry me and let us have 33 kids"! I scratched my head okay, then? The crowd thought the same as I did. Then Gray ran out there and started saying weird words and Natsu who was gone for a while came out in a dragon suit thing and stared spiting fire everywhere. I pouted, that looks like fun. So I put my hands to my hair and messed it up, more than usual and then jumped on stage and roared.

"I'M THE HIDDEN DRAGON"! I was also spitting fire and I heard a yell from the crowd.

"Two Dragons"?! The Erza and Gray ran off with Lucy still there and I was about to run around, but I groaned when Natsu, Happy and that fake dragon thing fell on top of me. I groaned and felt myself twitch, I think I died or something. So Heavy! I let my body light with fire and Natsu and everything else flew over of me. Natsu landed against the wall and he blew fire at me and I ate it with a gulp.

"HA"! He glared and started to spew fire everywhere and I glared, is he trying to say his fire is better than mine?! I'll show him!

We stopped and the worst happened, he made us do this for another week, 3 times a day! Finally we got him to leave us along after that tiring mission and he gave us our mission. But during the week I ran into Riku. I was cool to see him, this is how it went.

"_Hey Riku, what's up"?! He smiled at me and I was a bit surprised, not have seen him do it before. He said._

"_Nothing, I was around and heard you guys were doing a play and decided to watch, never thinking you would". I shrugged my hands in my pockets._

"_It's a mission that Lucy found". He blinked._

"_The blond, right"? I nodded grinning at the thought of my Nakama._

"_Yeah, the other pink haired one is Natsu my brother, they is Gray the stripper, Happy Natsu's cat and Erza the scary armor girl". His face looked a bit black and he said._

"_Interesting descriptions you have there". I shrugged._

"_They are interesting". He smiled again and said._

"_We'll I can't wait to see you for the play"! I waved him off. _

So, now we were back home. I miss it; it was longer than even that S-class mission. I miss the Guild and Lucy's house. Plus our place too. After annoying Lucy at her place with Gray with us, we got Erza and decided to go another mission after a couple of days.

We had to find these guys who stole something. They were bandits or something like that. Right now we were about to go in and I looked at Natsu with a grin as we were in front of the doors. We broke them down with a yell and the bandits inside jumped with shock. I grinned.

"Let's play"! We started beating up random people that attacked us while Erza, Natsu and Happy went upstairs so it was me, Gray and Lucy down here. Oh, well more for us! I punched two with flaming fist yelling.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"! I then turned around and kicked a couple more saying.  
"Fire Dragon Claw"! But they were getting really lame so then I just beat them up with my fists and feet without magic, is was not worth doing. Natsu came back saying to us that they beat up the boss and the bandits didn't hear him. Then Erza was beating up a lot and when they said they were going to sick there boss on us, Happy told them he was done for. I saw Lucy's bull Taurus at some time and he started saying something weird and Lucy made him go back. I looked around to see every bandit beat up or knocked out. I sighed.

"Too easy"! Natsu and Gray agreed with me.

"Yeah, I wish they were stronger". Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't even break a sweat"! We walked out and Natsu was still ranting and we ran into Loki on the road. Loki asked.

"Hey guys, what you been up to"? Natsu said.

"Beating up bad guys". Loki nodded.

"Same old same old". He then freaked out when Lucy showed up and ran away. I stared at her.

"Why did you do to him"?! Natsu said.

"Yeah, he avoids you like the plague". She yelled.

"It's not my fault he's crazy". I rubbed my chin.

"We'll sometimes you can be scary". She glared at me and I pointed.

"See"! She grumbled under her breath and I yelped as she grabbed me by my ear and pulled forward as she walked. I was saying just so she would let go, with Natsu, Gray and Happy laughing behind me.

About five minutes later she did and I rubbed my sore ear. She didn't have to do that! We then walked into this town because Lucy wanted to be in a Spa and after Erza agreed, we had to. So I put on this robe after changing and I was lying around the room bored as Lucy and Erza was in the bath and Natsu barged in with pillows saying.

"Alright! Let's get this party started"! I grinned as he threw one at Gray and it hit him and I grabbed the one under me and me and Gray both hit Natsu, me in the stomach and Gray in the face. He got mad and Erza joined and Lucy was thrown somewhere.

I was thrown in the wall by Erza's pillow and she ducked when I got up and went to hit her, but it hit Gray in the back of the head and I was ducking as it was thrown back at me from him and hit Natsu. Then I grabbed one and got Erza in the face and then I crashed against the wall again as Erza threw three pillows at me hard. I think the wall even cracked as I groaned.

We got so hurt in the pillow fight and Me, Natsu and Gray had to be bandaged up. Lucy came back later in a pissed off mood and then we all went to sleep. Me, Natsu and Gray were pissed off at each other. They thought they won, when I clearly did! I hit them the most, how can they not see that! After getting threatened by Erza, we stopped yelling at each other until Erza left when we got to the Guild.

We were arguing about the pillow fight at the Guild and decided to ask Lucy, but were shocked when she had a dark look on her face as she said.

"Put a sock in it". I gulped with Natsu and Gray and we stopped and I ran off. He's as scary as Erza sometimes! Please, we don't need a second her! I saw a bunch of girls by the bar yelling about something and then Lucy ran off screaming. When the girls left, I walked over to it and asked.

"Fire"? She smiled and handed me a bowl of freshly made fire and I grinned as I gulped it down. Nothing's good like a fire in my belly. Plus it's handy if I have to go I a fight, it's there already. I wonder what is wrong with Lucy, she normally is happier. I'm sure she'll be fine though.

I was just hanging around the Guild until Gray and I go into a fight and he pushed me into Natsu and that stared a whole fight for a while until Erza demanded for us to stop. It was around nighttime and I fell asleep until Gray shook me awake.

"It's Loki, he quit Fairy Tail"! I jumped awake in shock.

"WHAT"?! I nodded panicked. Loki and Gray were good friends, especially when we were younger. I said.

"I'll go look, you tell Lucy"! He nodded and ran off. I had Elfman and Gray with me looking around town. I was shouting his name, but got no answer. I asked.

"What happened with Lucy"? He said.

"She freaked out and ran off; she's probably doing what we are"! I nodded and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"LOKI! Where are you"?! Why would he just do that?! He was with us for three years. We looked for a couple of hours and I was geeting really mad, fire blowing out of my mouth.

"Just where the hell is he hiding"?! Gray said.

"Calm down, we'll find him"! Elfman nodded.

"Looking for friends is Man"! We ran back to the Guild to Find Loki there with Lucy and Natsu. It was about Morning at this time and the sun was a bit in the sky. Natsu was saying.

"So, you're a Celestial Spirit"! I gaped as I said.

"Really"?! Loki smiled as he nodded. Gray said.

"I have to say I'm surprised". Natsu said.

"That's why I was felt weird in your body". Loki shrugged.

"I guess so". I frowned.

"You could have told us! We were looking everywhere for you"! He smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry about that". I was about to say something else, but Lucy said.

"Lay off Mako". I sighed and nodded. Natsu asked.

"Why aren't you a cow or a horse"? I nodded.

"Yeah, all other of Lucy's spirits are weird". Loki said he came here to see Lucy again and for some reason her face went a little red. Lucy was being held by Lucy and Natsu sulked.

"I wish I had a Celestial Spirit". Happy asked what it would be and I and Natsu said.

"A Dragon of course"! Natsu said.

"Yeah, so we could practice our magic on it"! I nodded in agreement and then Lucy yelled at us. Loki came over to us again and said.

"I actually have something for you". Loki had five tickets in his hands that said Akane Resort and said.

"Here, it's the least I could do. It's to a nice resort". We all cheered and then Erza came with a lot of stuff like usual. Gray and Lucy freaked out about it. I don't know why, Gray should be used to it. He gave us our tickets and I, Natsu, Gray and Happy ran up to Erza cheered as Natsu yelled.

"Yah, bring on the beach"! I cheered with him jumping around and grinning. I can't wait, the water, food, food and did I mention food! Lucy was taking too long, but when we got there Loki was gone and finally came with us. I cheered as Erza said, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Let's go and have some fun"! We all were running at the door as we answered.

"AYE SIR"!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Another chapter done in less than a week. I think this is my fastest updated story I ever written! Tell me what you think and I hoped you like it! This one was kind of long though! Also, could you tell me what you think of Riku, I like how he turned out! **


End file.
